Hechiceros y demonios
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: UA, magia, hechieros,amor mucho amor principalmente. ¿Podrá ese amor reconstruir todo? Kaoru ha muerto... y Ken es un demonio, ¿Battosai podrá resolver la muerte de la mujer que supo aceptarlos a los dos? Aoshi es un imbécil y Misao se ha enfadado con él.
1. Default Chapter

__

NOTA: Bueno, aquí está otra locura mía, dedicada a quienes me siquieron en mis fics. Es decir: Chiisana Minako, Kikyo-chan, Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura (oneechan!!!!), para mi infaltable Jocky-misao, Misao-19, Mer, Miyuki Kobayakawa, Miyarai, Milla-chan, Anto-chan, Kari (que sigas con tus fics de Rk y Slayers, je, je) y a todos aquellos que alguna vez me dejaron review, quienes leyeron mi fic pero no dejaron sus comentarios. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos... a ver... RK no es mío... je, je, ojalá lo fuera, pero no... es imposible, porque ya tiene dueño y es Nobuhiro-sensei. ¿Está claro?

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 1: "El instituto Estrella Blanca"

- ¿Cuándo entraremos? - preguntó en un susurro una niña mientras posaba sus grandes ojos color esmeralda en la mujer que la tenía tomada de la mano. De baja estatura llegaba apenas a la manibela de la puerta frente a la cual ambas estaban paradas.

- No lo sé, Misao. - le contestó la mujer con voz seca y con su mano libre se quitó unos mechones castaños del rostro, era de apariencia adulta mas no tendría 30 años siquiera.

La chiquilla miró detenidamente la puerta de madera, por uno de sus hombros una trenza negra azabache caía suave y delicadamente y de su cuello un talismán en forma de sol brillaba doradamente.

La puerta se abrió rechinando y un hombre que parecía no tener edad, pero un dejo juvenil, de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo baja se asomó a recibirlas.

- Lamento la espera Tetsuna-san, pasen por favor - se disculpó con la mujer corriéndose a un lado para que ellas pasaran, llevaba una túnica gris con un lazo marrón en la cintura en forma de cinto- supongo que ella es Misao.

La niña le miró de reojo al escuchar su nombre, comprobando cuan bellos y verdes relucían sus ojos. 

- Mucho gusto - le habló el hombre- mi nombre es Seijuro.. Seijuro Hiko, soy el director del insituto estrella blanca.

Las condujo por un pasillo hasta un cuarto que debía ser su oficina, donde intercambió unas palabras con Tetsuna mientras la pequeña se dedicaba a observar todo cuanto aparecía frentes suyo. 

- ven... - le tomó la mano con dulzura a Misao luego que finalizó de hablar. Ella volteó a mirar a Tetsuna- te presentaré a alguien que te va a enseñar toda la academia.

Era extraño en ella asentir sin decir algo más al respecto mas así lo hizo y siguió al hombre hacia unos pasillos, detuviéndose por fin frente a un cuarto. Abrió la puerta y entró. Encontraron una gigantesc biblioteca donde un muchacho un poco más alto que ella misma revisaba varios libros.

- baka denshi, ven aquí - le ordenó Seijuro cambiando el tono de voz que había empleado antes.

- ¿si, Shishou? - le preguntó suavemente con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en su rostro pero ella sólo se fijó en que sus ojos eran extrañamente de un matiz violáceo muy interesante y encantador.

- Ella es Misao Makimachi, es nueva, enséñale el instituto e intenta integrerla, mejor aún... ¡intégrala! - dijo antes de salir dejándolos solos.

- Kenshin Himura - dijo el niño soplando un mechón de su rojizo y corto cabello, otra cosa rara en él pero a la vez le otorgaba un atractivo especial - ¿misao no?

- Hai, mucho gusto Himura - habló por primera vez, su voz era segura y sonaba como una melodía.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Misao-dono?

__

- "¿Dono?" - pensó, ese lenguaje hacia tiempo no se utilizaba- uh... 8 años, demo... Misao, Himura, sólo Misao. ¿y tú qué edad tienes?

- 10 años, Misao-do... eh... Misao. - sonrió graciosamente- ven, te mostraré la escuela mientras te cuento el horario de clases y algunas cosas que tendrás que saber - dijo Kenshin saliendo del cuarto seguido por la niña.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero? - preguntó Misao mirando hacia el corredor.

- Vamos... al patio de entrenamientos, estoy seguro que te hará falta conocerlo. - dijo él yendo hacia allá.

Misao no dejó de mirar entusiasmada cómo entrenaban unos alumnos que parecían ser de un curso superior al de ella, los rayos de energía cruzaban el patio disolviéndose en el aire. Pocas armas de poder se divisaban en manos de los estudiantes, aún así los combates eran estupendos. Ella miró de reojo las muñecas de la ropa que llevaba, allí tenía ocultas las armas que más solía usar para defenderse, sus kunais hechizados, ella misma los había hecho.

- ellos son alumnos de cuarto nivel - le explicó Kenshin sacándola de sus pensamientos, mirando a los de túnica marrón oscura y lazo negro.

- ¿y tú de qué nivel eres?

- De tercero - dijo el de vestimenta verde y roja repectivamente- ¿Quiéres que te muestre tu salón?

- Hai, Himura, ¡Vamos! - sonrió ella con energía.

Ella se asomó por la ventana del curso desde donde pudo ver a sus compañeros de clases tomar las primeras clases teóricas del día, Kenshin le miró de reojo sonrójado. _"¿Pero qué...?"_pensó ella sin entenderlo.

- te acompaño a los cuartos, ven... 

El pelirrojo le enseñó las diversas habitaciones agrupadas según los niveles de enseñanza en que estaban los alumnos, a ella le había tocado una muy bella. Miró en la palma de su mano el número de inscripto que Tetsuna le había dado antes de que entraran al lugar, era el 22. Era un cuarto grande el suyo mas encontró la cama que portaba su número grabado en la madera marrón claro. 

Luego, volvieron a la oficina de Seijuro.

- ¿Qué te pareció el instituto? - le preguntó el hombre con una mirada afable

- muy bello en verdad... estoy entusiasmada con tener mi primer clase - ella le comentó.

- ¡¡Muy bien!! Toma... - dijo sacando de la nada una bolsa con el que sería su uniforme, la misma túnica, esta vez negra con un lazo blanco muy delicado - el próximo timbre es el almuerzo. Baka denshi, presenta a Misao con algunos de sus compañeros para que comience las clases más segura.

- Hai shishou - dijo Kenshin saliendo nuevamente a los pasillos del instituto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao Makimachi salió del baño de mujeres cargando un bolso con su antigua ropa y cosas que ella había traído y que Kenshin recién notaba. Se miró detenidamente y sintiéndose extraña con aquellas ropas.

- te ves muy bien, Misao - comentó el pelirrojo.

- Arigato, himura - se sonrojó sin dejar de sonreir y corrió hacia el que Kenshin le había mostrado como su casillero, que tenía grabado el número en la puerta.

De repente sonó el timbre avisándoles que habia llegado el horario del almuerzo, rápidamente los corredores se llenaron de chicos y chicas que iban y venían cargando libros, riendo, lanzándose uno que otro hechizo leve y gritándose cosas.

- ¿vamos a comer? - preguntó Ken.

- ¡Onegai! ¡¡muero de hambre!

- ¿de dónde eres Misao? - preguntó él mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería escolar.

- De Kyoto... ¿y tú?

- Tokio...

Ella no había podido concocer tantos lugares pero sí tenía idea de dónde quedaba aquella ciudad, eso era obvio, la capital de su país no le iba a ser tan difícil de encontrar.

- aw... ¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

- Desde los 6 años, prácticamente... vivo aquí desde siempre. Mi shishou me adoptó por ese tiempo cuando sin poder controlar mis poderes la gente me trataba de fenómeno. Ha sido un padre para mí...

- Debe haber sido muy duro. Por suerte, Tetsuna-sama fue una buena madre adoptiva, me trajo con Seijuro-sama en cuanto vió mis habilidades para la magia, dijo ella... que ese tipo de 'cualidades' tenían que ser desarrolladas ampliamente y que yo debía sentirme especial por ello.

Kenshin la vió entristecer, esa mujer era importante para ella, pero la hechicería sin duda le impediría regresar a Kyoto por mucho tiempo.

Llegaron finalmente a la cafetería e inmediatamente unos gritos llamaron a Kenshin para que se le acercara, una mesa con varios comensales que charlaban animadamente.

- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó el pelirrojo de muy buen humor- ella es Misao Makimachi.

- Mucho gusto.

- Ellos son... Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Tanakani y Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao miró a los recién conocidos. La primera de ellas no debía pasar mucho de su misma edad, quizás sí, pero era pequeña como ella y tenía unas hermosas órbitas azuladas, su cabello negro como la noche caía de una cola de caballo atada con un lazo rosado. Era de su mismo nivel según las vestimentas que llevaba. Sanosuke, por su parte, parecía más grande con ojos cafés y el cabello del mismo matiz parado en picos. Masticaba, raramente, un hueso de pescado, ella rió por su apariencia. Los ojos esmeraldas de Makimachi se fijaron en la más cercana a donde ella se había sentado, Megumi Takani tenía ojos de color miel y su cabello negro suelto tocaba apenas sus hombros. Su voz sonó melódica cuando le habló. 

- ¿y... estás en primer nivel, no, Misao?

- Hai, Megumi-san.

- Sólo Megumi, sí? - ella sonrió- entonces Kaoru te guiará en las clases, porque ella va a tu mismo nivel.

La aludida dejó de hablar con Kenshin y volteó a verle con una sonrisa, asintiendo. Su mirada transmitía dulzura, una suavidad encantadora.

- en la próxima hora tendrás tu primer entrenamiento - comentó.

- ¡Que bien! - las tres jovencitas rieron - y tú Megumi, ¿en qué nivel estás?

- Yo... en tercero junto con el Tori-atama, Ken-san y Aoshi.

Misao sonrió ante el comentario que ocasionó una rueda de insultos entre Takani y Sagara, parecían llevarse muy bien los niños. El último nombre, de pronto, le sonó lejano y ella fijó la mirada en un muchacho bastante alto para su edad, sus ojos eran como el hielo, un azulado gélido y su cabello negro se parecía al de ella, tan oscuro como la noche.

En ese momento, un nuevo timbrazo sonó en toda la academia.

- ¡Vamos Misao! Me muero por verte en acción... - le dijo Kaoru.

- ¡Hai! - soltó ella- _"Ahora verás en lo que más soy buena..."_

Ambas corrieron hacia el patio de entrenamientos que Kenshin le había enseñado antes y se unieron a la hilera de estudiantes que esperaban al supervisor de los combates.

- Esa es la profesora Tae Sekihabara - le comentó Kaoru señalándole a una mujer de cabellos castaño y ojos del mismo tono.

Esta última la presentó ante la clase amablemente y Misao se sintió conforme cuando al separarlos de a dos, ella quedó junto a Kaoru. 

- Quiero combates limpios, desde el principio ambos contricantes eligirán las armas a usar, no se lastimen demasiado - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡¡¡Vamos Misao-chan!!! - comentó entusiasmada Kaoru mientras sacaba a relucir una katana que iluminó su rostro hermosamente.

- ¡¡Haber si puedes seguirme Kao-chan!! - le contestó la otra adoptando una posición de kempo y mostrando entre los dedos cubiertos por protectores sus filosos y mortíferos kunais, ella parecía poder controlarlos a la perfección.

La profesora se detuvo a mirar aquel combate, Kaoru era una de sus mejores estudiantes, ¿la pequeña podría con ella?

La niña de ojos azulados se acercó velozmente lanzando una estocada hacia su contricante pero esta la esquivo y aprovechó para atacar con una bola de fuego que se estrelló sobre su túnica. Esta, para su sorpresa, no se dañó ni muchos menos destruyó ya que se trataba de ropas hechizadas.

Kaoru se recuperó de su golpe en uno de sus costados y curándose velozmente atacó con una esfera de energía que giraba en círculos alrededor de Misao duplicándose cada tanto hasta que quedaron formadas 4 figuras idénticas cubriendo los lados de la niña. Una línea eléctrica se propagó por cada una de ellas repetidas veces hasta dar de lleno contra la jovencita pero al esfumarse el humo provocado ella seguía de pie.

- ¡No te será tan fácil! - comentó disolviendo las figuras con sus kunais que regresaron luego de su trabajo a las manos de su madre - Ahora un poquito más duro.

Se acercó hacia ella con gran velocidad haciendo imposible el mirarla detenidamente, Kaoru sintió de pronto una herida en su mejilla pero no sangraba sin duda Misao sabía lo que hacía. La comadreja, como la veía ella, seguía atacando su cuerpo apenas permitiéndole sentir los roces. Se detuvo en seco de pronto y lanzó una burbuja de electricidad contra su amiga.

Esta, para muchas caras estupefactas, dio de lleno contra el suelo con una sonrisa, no estaba herida pero sí derrotada. La ganadora se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse tendiéndole una mano.

- eres muy buena, Kao-chan - comentó Misao.

- Tú también, creí que no sobreviviría, ja, ja - se puso seria y volvió a sonreír - tienes mucho control de tus poderes.

- Bien, eso es todo por hoy - dijo Tae seguida de sonoros aplausos- vayan a darse una ducha y espero recuperen fuerzas para mañana.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenshin iba caminando por los pasillos en camino hacia el baño, la clase de astronomía le estaba aburriendo bastante y Sanosuke no dejaba de hacer bromas pesadas a Megumi, peleándose constantemente con ella; cuando de pronto sintió dos risas conocidas, una de hacía muchísimo tiempo y otra apenas horas atrás.

- ¿Kaoru-dono? ¿Misao? - se preguntó cuando dio la vuelta tropezándose con Kaoru, pero recuperó rápido su postura y sostuvo a la jovencita de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ambos se sonrojaron.

Misao tenía las palabras atragantadas en la garganta para cargarlos pero decidió callar por un momento y esperar que Kenshin se fuera para hablar con su nueva amiga.

¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Terminaron sus entrenamientos? - preguntó Kenshin soltando por fin a Kaoru.

Hai, Kenshin - ella le contestó - Misao-chan es muy buena, me ganó, ¿sabes?

¿¿¿en verdad??? - según él las habilidades de Kaoru para la batalla eran únicas y no se esperaba tal noticia.

Je, je, je - rió Misao rascándose la nuca avergonzada. - no es para tanto, Kao-chan dio una buena batalla, estuvimos muy parejas.

¡¡Tú última técnica fue increíble!! ¿Algún día me la enseñarás?

¡Claro! - guiñó un ojo - y tú Himura, ¿Qué haces?

Este... Ah!!! - dijo antes de salir corriendo nuevamente al salón.

Ambas se miraron dudosas, encogieron los hombros y sonrieron.

Señoritas, ¿Cómo les va? - la voz se Seijuro les dijo a sus espaldas.

Oh! muy bien, Seijuro-sama... - contestó Misao - ¡¡Estoy pasándola genial!!

Me alegro - susurró por lo bajo antes de marcharse.

Luego, se dirigieron a las duchas por fin, donde otras chicas se bañaban charlando a los gritos por el ruido del agua al caer. Misao se soltó el cabello de la trenza mojada frente a un espejo horizontal de forma rectangular que había en los lavavos. 

- ¡Qué bello cabello tienes! - comentó una chica tras suyo.

- ¿uh? - volteó a verle Misao. Se trataba de una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos semi azulados y semi negros, era un poco más alta que ella y llevaba un disco amarrado al listón de su cintura.

- Hola, me llamo Okon - le contó estirando una mano que la comadreja tomó.

- Misao - agregó - ¿en qué nivel estás?

- Segundo - le respondió - ¿y tú?

- Primero.

Okon tomó el cepillo que estaba a un lado y sin decir más comenzó a cepillar el largo y brilloso cabello de la niña.

tienes un hermoso cabello como te dije, está muy buen cuidado.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Sí!

En eso, una muchacha entró en el baño deteniéndose frente a ellas, tenía el cabello del mismo matiz que Okon pero más largo, llevaba unas kodachis atravesadas en la espalda.

- Okon-chan, Seijuro-sama nos ha mandado a llamar.

- ¿Ah sí? Bueno - sonrió - ella es Misao... Misao, mi hermana mayor Omasu, va al tercer nivel.

- ¿Si? - la otra asintió - junto con Himura y los demás.

- ¿Conoces al Kenshin-gumi? - preguntó Omasu sonriendo ampliamente. 

- ¿Kenshin-gumi? - preguntó.

- Si... es el nombre del grupo de Kenshin, ja, ja.

Al escuchar el nombre del hombre, Kaoru salió rápidamente de la ducha envolviendo alrededor de los pechos una toalla larga que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas.

- Hola - saludó con voz suave.

- Ella es Kaoru, ¿le conocen? - ambas asintieron. - que bien ^-^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao se dejó caer sobre la cama suave que tenía su número mientras Kaoru la miraba de pie frente a ella, se relajó totalmente y sus cabellos se esparcieron a la anchura de la textura.

- mi cama está mucho más allá, soy el número ocho.

- ¿ocho? - le preguntó Misao.

- Hai, he sido una de las primeras, ja, ja. Bueno, te deseo dulces sueños Misao-chan, mañana es miércoles nos espera un día pesado - comentó mientras se quitaba un mechón mojado del rostro - tendremos que levantarnos bien temprano.

- Está bien, Oyasumi nasai Kao-chan.

- Oyasumi... - susurró.

La niña se metió bajo las colchas y miró hacia una ventana cercana, podía ver por ella las estrellas, la luna reflejar sus rayos e iluminar su rostro hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Fin del capítulo

Bien... eso fue... espero sus review impaciente, espero que les haya gustado y la verdad mi inspiración para hacerlo salió de un fic de Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S) llamado "Entre el cielo y la tierra" que pueden encontrar aquí, es de RK tambien y es Fantasioso como este, por eso se me ocurrió para variar el género, aunque ambos fics no se parecen les recomiendo leer además aquel... es muy bueno!!! Y Dejen sus reviews, eh!

Ya me voy...

JA NE!!!!  
Sumire-chan

Miko no ai

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

__ ****


	2. Capitulo 2

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 2: "La ciudad del gran árbol: Kuldahar"

*~*~*~*~*~* Han pasado los años en el Instituto Estrella Blanca, los estudiantes avanzados que terminaban sus estudios en el lugar marchaban hacia el exterior de la barrera que protegía el antiguo edificio, hacia la guerra que se extendía hasta más partes, cosa que los que permanecían dentro no sabían. El tiempo y las enseñanzas se movían rápidamente para los alumnos, y pronto a algunos les llegaría el momento de salir a luchar y conocer el enfrentamiento que se estaba dando en la tierra, demonios contra humanos, elfos, druidas, espadachines, todos luchando entre sí, buscando la supervivencia de su raza y la destrucción de cualquier otra que significase una amenaza para ellos.

Misao Makimachi y Kaoru Kamiya han llegado ya al último curso de magia, y saben que pronto se despedirán del lugar al que alguna vez llamaron Hogar *~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡¡¡Misao-chan!!!! - le llamó Kaoru entrando en los lavabos.

- ¡Estoy aquí! - respondió la ya no niña mientras se lavaba el rostro con impaciencia, desesperadamente.

Kaoru se puso detrás suyo, su amiga no había podido dormir en toda la noche, mas no tenía esas ojeras que les aparecían a las demás chicas, sino que sólo su rostro era más pálido. Hacía días que tenía sueños sobre una guerra, una masacre. 

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó Kamiya mirándola por el espejo.

- Bien... - le respondió perezosamente y se terminó de arreglar su largo cabello azabache en una trenza mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru salir al pasillo.

Ellas dos se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, y sabían que al cumplir ahora los 18 podrían salir y ver así, a sus demás amigos. Habían pasado dos años desde que Takani, Sagara, Shinomori y Himura habían salido al exterior, la despedida había sido larga y amarga.

Misao comenzó a recordar lo bien que se había llevado con Aoshi, de un momento a otro eran amigos y mucho más allá una pareja de combate destructiva. Además, solían escaparse las cálidas y estrelladas noches de sus habitaciones y se juntaban a meditar, como él solía decirle. A la niña sólo le importaba estar con él, aunque fuera un segundo para poder sentir su respiración calmada y la música que provenía de su corazón.

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

Era una de esas noches, hacía dos años ya que Misao se había incorporado al instituto estrella blanca y estaba, como veces anteriores, sentada en el patio principal de entrenamiento. 

- ¿Escuchas? - le preguntó él mirando directo a las fozas esmeraldas, amaba reflejarse en ellas. Misao era con la única que podía expresar todo sin ningún tipo de ataduras, especialmente porque ella era sincera, amable y directa al hablar, decía todo lo que sentía y pensaba- Es una música...

- Sí, es hermosa... - dijo escuchando como él las canciones en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Misao...

- ¿mmm? - dijo embelesada por los sonidos.

- Sabes... que yo marcharé antes que tú...

- Sí, porque me llevas 2 años - le respondió como cualquier cosa.

- ¿me extrañarás?

La sangre le subió al rostro velozmente y le miró sonriendo, aún así.

- Sí, te extrañaré. - le contestó con voz queda- pero prometo buscarte... cuando sea mi turno de salir de aquí te buscaré.

- ¿sou?

- Hai

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

- _"Se lo prometí..."_ - pensó saliendo a los pasillos donde la muchacha de cabello ahora corto por arriba de los hombros le esperaba, mirando como muchas veces el piso, un vacío inexistente, seguramente pensando en Himura. Sus ojos azulados tan profundos como el mismo mar, que pocas veces ella había visto, parecían sin vida desde que él se había marchado.

Al sentirla caminar volteó a verle y le sonrió con cierte melancolía.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Misao, ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenían que encontrarse en la oficina del director, ya que se despedirían de él, pero antes tenían que pasar por sus bolsos. Ya no quedaba tiempo para la tristeza y pensar que abandonaban su hogar, tenían otras cosas por las que preocuparse.

Luego de recoger sus cosas, fueron hacia la oficina de Seijuro, este se encontraba, como de costumbre, sentado en su escritorio rodado de papeles. Les sonrió a las egresadas y aunque la despedida no fue extraordinaria, les costaba mucho.

Imponente, magestuoso se alzaba el instituto de magia estrella blanca y al alejarse de él su presencia parecía no desvanecerse. Con sus mochilas sobre sus hombros y su trajes de hechiceras, cubrieron sus rostros con velos que les habían enseñado a portar y las capuchas de la vestimenta. Marchar de allí no les era sencillo, y fue hechar un último vistazo al lugar antes de tomar el camino al pueblo más cercano: Kuldahar. 

- ¿Crees que les encontremos? - preguntó Misao viendo un talismán que llevaba colgado del cuello, se lo había regalado Okon antes de marcharse, hacia tan solo un año. Algo ansiosa había estado la niña ese día esperando encontrarse con su hermana en el camino, rápidamente el recuerdo volvió a su mente...

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

- Toma Misao-chan - dijo la joven de cabellos negros y una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de que por sus mejillas corrían grandes surcos cristalinos de lágrimas su mirada se mantenía tan alegre como siempre. Le colocó la piedra de color rubí en forma de una estrella y una luna entrelazadas con una gema verde en el centro, que brilló hermosamente.

- ¡¡OH!! ¡¡Es hermosa Okon!! - exclamó la jovencita- ¡¡te voy a extrañar!!

Se estrecharon en un inmenso abrazo y cuando se separaron se miraron largamente hasta que la mayor atravesó la puerta de madera que las separaría.

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Kaoru cuando se detuvieron a beber agua en un arroyo cristalino, era raro el encontrarlos, les habían advertido que la mayoría estaba contaminados y que incluso los peces se lanzaban a sus aguas a morir.

- En nada... - susurró Misao- Demo... dime... ¿Crees que les encontraremos?

- Claro Misao-chan - le respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de agua- Escúchame, Kuldahar no se encuentra muy lejos... tenemos que seguir este camino y luego llegaremos al bosque. 

- está bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Ambas se esforzaron para llegar hasta el bosque a donde podrían acampar con mayor seguridad, tenían la información que los ladrones asaltaban a quienes buscaban asilo por los caminos desolados en la noche y también a quienes dormían a orillas de ellos. El bosque, por lo tanto, era más seguro y les resguardaba de varios peligros.

Montaron el fuego y se acostaron inmediatamente a dormir, esperando llegar lo más antes posible a la ciudad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao Makimachi miró con los ojos dilatados en sorpresa el inmenso árbol que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad de Kuldahar, sus ramas se abrían formando una capa por encima de las casas, resguardándolas de cualquier ataque aéreo y según rumores, de las tormentas peligrosas. Las raices sobresalían de la tierra por lo que las viviendas habían sido construidas a orillas de ellas, mientras que las calles serpenteaban por el pueblo de manera irregular.

- ¡Es gigantesco! - exclamó la joven de trenza mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru que buscaba con la mirada entre la gente que pasaba a su lado- lo mejor es que preguntemos en la Cantina del pueblo.

- Está bien, vamos.

Marcharon hacia el lado norte del árbol donde vieron el carte de la que debía ser la cantina: _"Matsuri"_ Entraron y sus narices se encogieron al sentir el cambio de olores que se produjo dentro, miraron detenidamente. Había un grupo de sujetos reunidos en una mesa, pero parecían de desconfiar así que no se atrevieron a preguntarles mientras que más allá una joven bebía en una gran jarra, sus ojos posados en ella, ojos grises. El cantinero atendía en la barra a dos tipejos, uno más alto que el otro que a simple vista no eran del lugar, por su forma de hablar.

- Buenos días - le saludó Kaoru acercándose a la barra- ¿le puedo hacer unas preguntas?

- ¿No son de aquí verdad? - les preguntó él como respuesta.

- No... acabamos de llegar - contestó Misao- ¿Ha visto, por casualidad, a un sujeto de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas acompañado de otros dos sujetos y una mujer?

- mmm... ¿Cabellos rojos? - llevó la mano a su mentón, pensando detenidamente- me parece haber visto a un sujeto así... hace mucho tiempo... bastante ya...

- ¿de verdad?

- Sí, pero sólo lo ví, porque otro tipo habló conmigo,uno alto de cabellos en picos, llevaba una banda en su cabeza de color... roja, si no mal recuerdo - habló el cantinero.

- Oh! Sí, son ellos... - susurró Kaoru entusiasmada- ¿Recuerda por donde se marcharon?

- Puede preguntar en la Posada de Kanayami, ellos se ospedaron allí... seguramente les podrá dar más información que yo - dijo el hombre sacando de debajo de la mesa un trapo viejo y limpiando una jarra que tenía desde hacía rato en la mano.

- ¿y dónde es eso? - preguntó Kaoru viendo a Misao salir nuevamente a las calles.

- En el este del pueblo, frene al puente que atraviesa el río, el que corre por el medio de Kuldahar... - dijo el viejo casi sin prestar atención.

Kaoru murmuró un simple 'arigatou' y salió de allí para encontrarse con su amiga, estaba pensativa mirando hacia las demás casas.

- tenemos pistas... - susurró Misao.

- Iremos a esa Posada - decidió la joven de ojos azules marchando hacia allá.

La edificación era bastante modesta y contaba con dos pisos donde se encontraban las habitaciones, la parte baja era la recepción, en la que, detrás de un mostrador, se encontraba Kanayami, mirando unos papeles teñidos de marrón claro.

- Buenos días... - dijeron ambas en unísono.

- Buenos días, jovencitas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? - Kanayami sonó bastante amable y considerado, mostrando en su sonrisa sus grandes dientes blancos, su mirada verdosa se les clavó en el rostro mientras que su aspecto era bastante pasados de años. 

- Buscamos información sobre unas personas- se explicó Misao.

El anciano escuchó atentamente las palabras de las hechiceras, murmurando un 'ajá' de vez en cuando hasta que terminaron de contarle.

- Sí, ellos se marcharon hacia a Zakuro, el pueblo que se encuentra bajo las montañas de Naraku. Es extraño que hechiceros vayan allí - les comentó el hombre y ellas se sobresaltaron. ¿cómo sabía él...? - Porque... ¿Ustedes también son hechiceras, no?

- Cómo es que usted... - comenzó Misao.

- yo sé muchas cosas - les explicó- pero no se preocupen, sé porqué razón se esconden bajo esos velos y las capuchas de sus ropas. Y déjenme decirles que mi ayuda les será muy útil.

Ambas se miraron y luego voltearon a ver al hombre que había salido de detrás del mostrador y se dirigía a una puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

- Acompáñenme... - les dijo y entraron en el cuarto.

Se trataba de una especie de oficina, que en vez de paredes tenía hileras de estantes con libros rellenando espacios, un escritorio pequeño con una vela roja encendida, que iluminaba toda la habitación del mismo color. Por detrás, se abría en la pared una ventana con barrotes.

- Zakuro es una ciudad peligrosa, pero supongo que podrán enfrentarse a sus peligros - comentó él sentándose tras el escritorio, ellas hicieron lo mismo por delante en dos sillas que rechinaron bajo su peso- se ha desatado, como sabrán, una guerra entre razas y ahora todos han decidido participar. Para ellos, se juntarán dentro de dos meses en la ciudad que les he nombrado. Los hechiceros eligieron ese lugar como punto para su reunión porque sólo los más poderosos pueden ingresar a través de las barreras mágicas.

- ¡Diablos! - se puso de pie Misao de repente- ¿Y Himura y los demás fueron hacia allá?

- El insituto Estrella Blanca manda sus hechieros al mundo exterior para que defiendan la paz que debe existir, que intenten que se conserve el equilibrio entre las razas, pero... fuera, ellos deciden qué camino tomar - tragó saliva y respiró profundo - sus amigos decidieron marchar allí... fue su elección.

- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó nuevamente ella.

- y dígame, Kanayami-sama... ¿hay algo más que no nos esté diciendo?

- Sólo una cosa más... los hechiceros que pueden entrar por la barrera inmediatamente se ven obligados a formar parte del ejército mágico de hechiceros.

- no me importa formar parte de eso... yo sólo quiero que esta guerra termine y que encontremos pronto a los demás- exclamó Misao con mucha ira retenida- ¡¡Partamos ya mismo!!

Kaoru se puso de pie inmediatamente, su amiga siempre había sido decidida en todo lo que hacía, no la podría hacer cambiar de oponión, por mas que pensara que tendrían que pasar la noche ahí y salir apenas despertara el sol.

- ¡¡Esperen!! Jovencitas, escuchen a este viejo que sabe lo que dice... aguarden la salida del sol para que puedann llegar a Zakuro a tiempo, la ciudad se encuentra lejos de aquí y los peligros en los caminos son millones. Además faltan aún dos meses para la reunión de hechiceros y si parten mañana no afectará su tiempo.

- creo que Kanayami-sama tiene razón, Misao-chan, además me gustaría leer unos libros de magia que he visto aquí - le dijo Kaoru- claro, si usted me lo permite.

- Será un placer...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao salió a la puerta de la Posada, Kanayami estaba arreglando unas habitaciones mientras que Kaoru seguía encerrada en la oficina leyendo una pila de libros de magia. Miró el cielo, estaba peligrosamente nublado y se escuchaban los murmullos de tormenta. Las calles paralelas al edificio estaban prácticamente vacías a excepción de unos cuantos vendedores ambulantes y ciertos mercaderes que cerraban sus negocios más temprano que de costumbre. 'Se acerca una gran tormenta' murmuraban entre ellos.

Ella volvió a entrar para encontrarse con el anciano.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? 

- Si, ¿Qué? - le dijo él escribiendo cosas en sus papeles.

- ¿Hay alguien más aparte de ti que conozca la magia en este lugar?

- Sí... claro que hay, aunque somos muy pocos. En total somos 4 personas. Un hechicero prácticamente hermitaño que vive con una mujer más joven, supongo que es su empleada porque es la que maneja la tienda de magia que le pertenece. Un archidruida que vive en el templo sagrado de Kuldahar. Un muchacho y yo.

- ¿Un muchacho? - preguntó Misao - ¿Y qué sabes de él?

- Es un chiquillo cuyos padres murieron hace poco, heredándole su casa y su fortuna, es muy hábil con los hechizos, ha venido ha leer varias veces mis libros de magia, quizás hoy venga... claro... si comienza la tormenta.

- ¿Si comienza la tormenta?

- Hai, él piensa que el mejor clima para leer acerca de la hechicería en cuando llueve, es un poco extraño... nunca le he visto dejar de sonreir.

- Eso es bueno - reflexionó ella acercándose a la ventana y viendo como comenzaba a llover levemente.

- Sí, tal vez...

Misao entró en la oscuridad del cuarto apenas iluminado por la vela rojiza, Kaoru se encontraba tras el escritorio leyendo un libro interesadamente.

- ¡¡Esto es increíble!! - exclamó Kaoru sin mirarla- aquí se explayan con millones de hechizos que son más destructivos que el mismo Satán, demo... a la vez... las formas de controlarlos son tan dificultosas que nadie ha osado jamás a intentarlos.

- ¿Te divierte, no es así? - le preguntó mirando un libro sin darle mucha importancia.

- Sí, estoy copiando algunos hechizos... esto es fascinante... - dijo moviendo su pluma con agilidad- ¡¡Kanayami-sama!! Dômo arigatô por esto... la verdad... me han sido de mucha utilidad sus libros.

Él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, regresando rápidamente a su traslado de magias, realmente le interesaba todo aquello.

De pronto, golpearon a la puerta y Misao corrió a atender. Su corazón se paralizó en seco para luego comenzar a galopear descontroladamente intentando saltar de su pecho. Parpadeó varias veces mirando a la figura empapada que estaba frente suyo.

- H-Hola...

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, no ha muchos les gusta mi fic... ya que sólo tengo 2 reviews, jijijijijijiji, pero me alegro de que sean esas dos personas. Este es el segundo cap. y espero muchísimo que les guste, no se olviden de dejar reviews. Como siempre... Rk no me pertenece, hacía mucho que no lo decía es de Watsuki-sensei a quien admiro profundamente.

Ahora... contesto los reviews:

****

Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S): bueno, muchisimas gracias amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que también te continúe gustando con el segundo cap. Con respecto a Misao... ya verás qué es ella, jojojojo, es algo inesperado pero te aseguro que no es tanto mejor que Kaoru, sino que las dos se igualan con sus poderes, ya verás que en todos estos años... Kao-chan ha mejorado bastante en el arte mágico. Bueno, me despido, espero seguir contando con tus reviews.

****

Gaby: gracias por dejar review, pero en realidad nunca he visto ni leído nada de Harry así que si se torna parecido me dices, porque no me gustaría que se pareciera. Simplemente siempre me ha gustado escribir acerca de la hechicería, conjutos y viajes en busca de algo, en este caso... detener la guerra entre razas y encontrar al resto del Kenshin-gumi.

****

Shihali: ¡¡¡Muchisimas gracias!!! Había equivocado el idioma y menos mal que me dejaste review y pude ponerlo en español. Espero que aún así... puedas leer mi fic.

****

Kyo-Terayashi: I'm really grateful with you, by helping me to change my history of type of languaje. I would like to count with your comments if it's possible that you read it. Bye bye.

****

Sol: bueno, gracias por dejar review. Espero a pesar de haber cambiado de lugar la historia me dejes un review.

Eso es todo...

JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 


	3. Capitulo 3

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 3: "El comienzo del viaje hacia Zakuro: tres hechiceros"

- H-Hola...

- Buenas noches, señorita, ¿se encuentra Kanayami-sama? - preguntó el muchacho que estaba enfrente suyo.

Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, sus cabellos castaños claros le caían sobre el rostro al igual que gotas, afuera llovía torrencialmente, sus ojos eran de un color azulado muy bello, y en su rostro se curvaba una sonrisa perfecta. Misao sintió su corazón agitarse.

- Pase... - le susurró y él entró quitándose una gran capa que llevaba mas que no había servido para cubrirlo del todo.

Kaoru, que había sentido esa presencia nueva en la casa, había salido del estudio de manera silenciosa. Kanayami se le había adelantado y ya estaba saludando al recién llegado, de forma amable y segura.

- ¿entonces irás? - alcanzó a oír Kaoru del posadero al salir a la recepción, el joven sonreía mientras le contaba.

- Sí, tengo todo planeado - dijo sacudiéndose el cabello alborotadamente- mañana saldré hacia Zakuro.

- Zakuro... - susurró Kaoru y él chico volteó a verle.

- Mucho gusto - dijo extendiéndole una mano, como hacía segundos lo había hecho con Misao- Seta Soujiro.

- Kamiya Kaoru, es un placer.

- Igualmente, ¿conoce Zakuro, Kamiya-san?

- no, demo... mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos precisamente hacia esa ciudad.

De pronto, la joven recordó que el viejo posadero había hablado de ese muchacho, su rostro se iluminó mientras lo analizaba detalladamente. Llevaba una espada en su costado derecho, le recordaba a su... _"Kenshin..."_ también tenía varias heridas en sus muñecas por lo que llevaba unos protectores cubriendo parte de su mano, su rostro parecía experimentado y le miraba como si también intentara analizarle.

- Entonces... - dijo Soujiro- podremos marchar juntos.

- Sí, me parece bien. ¿A ti Misao?

- yo estoy de acuerdo - soltó ella saliendo del trance en que se encontraba mientras se sentaba tras el mostrador donde había pasado el tiempo desde que llegaran, volviendo a unos viejos papeles que Kanayami le había estado explicando, algo de unos hechizos.

- ¿Cuándo parten? - preguntó Seta.

- en cuanto podamos, seguramente mañana al salir el sol, esta noche se nos haría peligroso el camino - explicó Kaoru- además, necesito prepararme para el viaje, así que tengo que comprar unas cosas en la tienda local.

- Si quieres mañana podría acomparte - se ofreció.

- está bien... - susurró antes de volver a la biblioteca.

Kanayami la siguió con la mirada, mientras que Seta fijaba sus ojos azulados en la jovencita concentrada en la magia.

- ¿Quiéres una habitación?

- mmm... sí, está bien, la lluvia me impediría el paso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- _El sol que arde por la noche, bajo el mandato de la magia blanca. El sol que brilla aún en la oscuridad y que muestra sus rayos bajo mi merced, aparece ante mi llamado y emerge llenando con tu luz este lugar. ¡¡AKAI!!_ - recitó Misao iluminando el oscuro ático donde se encontraba.

Kanayami le había pedido a ella y a Soujiro que subieran a revisar la habitación que se encontraba en el último piso de la casa, era un cuarto empolvado y que llevaba tiempo sin limpieza, ya que el anciano posadero no podía subir las últimas escaleras. 

- eres una buena hechicera - comentó Seta mientras buscaban lo que el viejo les había encargado, un viejo libro de tapas marrones con una cerradura de oro.

- gracias - dijo Misao- supongo que también tu lo eres.

- Sí... quizás...

Ellos se separaron en el inmenso cuarto. Algo rozó de pronto el pie de Misao que inmediatamente se aferró a lo más cálido que pudo encontrar, el cuerpo de su compañero de búsqueda, él no dudó en apretarla contra sí, respondiéndole el abrazo. Ambos se separaron sonrojados.

- gomen - dijo ella.- algo me tocó el pie.

- debió ser una rata.

- ugh... espero que no - comentó ella asqueada volviendo a buscar el encargue - Kanayami tendría que contratar a alguien que limpie este lugar.

Sus manos se movieron intentando despegar una telaraña de una caja y abriéndola suavemente. Dentro se encontraba el viejo y empolvado libro, sus tapas eran del color que el anciano les había dicho y tenía una cerradura para llave de color dorado muy intenso.

- ¡lo encontré! - chilló Misao sacando el objeto de allí- ¡¡guau!! Es cierto, es de oro... debe ser muy valioso... ¿y la llave?

- la tendrá él - aseguró Soujiro- mejor bajemos ya.

- Sí, este lugar es tenebroso.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar y volvieron a la biblioteca donde Kanayami y Kaoru estaban probando unos hechizos. El salón lucía más iluminado que antes y los estantes de libros estaban coloreados de diversos colores, la minúscula ventana ahora era un ventanal tras la hechiera donde se veía a la lluvia caer precipitadamente. También había varios candelabros que parecían de otros materiales y una alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo.

- vaya - dijo la de trenza negra entrando en lugar sin soltar el libro- ¡Qué cambio! ¿Qué has hecho Kaoru-chan?

- ¿no te parece lindo? Kanayami-san y yo le hemos dado otra vista a este lugar mientras provabámos unos hechizos de los libros... ¿Qué es eso?

- Ah! ¡el libro señor!

El anciano tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo colocó en la mesa apoyando la palma de la mano en la cerradura, esta hizo un ruido que aseguró que estaba abierta. Luego la volvió a cerrar.

- este libro es un gran tesoro para los hechiceros, es la obra completa de hechizos, peligrosos, curativos, de onfesiva y defensa. Pero sólo pocos pueden abrirlos, sólo aquellos que están destinados - explicó- Aquellos que tienen grandes poderes.

- ¡oh! Misao-chan!! Prueba tú, estoy segura que puedes - dijo Kaoru esperanzada, no tenía intensiones de hacerlo ella, ya que sabía que la mujercita le había ganado millones de veces y era mucho mejor que ella en el arte de la magia.

Misao no objetó nada y acarició con la palma de su mano la cerradura. Nada sucedió. Le siguió Seta e hizo lo mismo pero tampoco se abrió el libro, la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, sabía que era bueno que no consiguiese abrir ese mágico tesoro sólo significaba que aún tenía mucho por aprender. Se sintió conforme. Kaoru se adelantó, no tenía muchas ilusiones mas cuando apoyó su mano suavemente contra el libro este emitió una fuerte luz y la cerradura crujió, estaba abierto.

- ¡¡¡Maravilloso Kaoru-chan!!! - exclamó Misao abrazándola y sonriendo.

- ¿porqué yo? - preguntó mirando a Kanayami.

- el libro te escogió, ahora te pertenece. Yo conozco ya todos sus hechizos... o por lo menos los suficientes para mí... cuando tu logres lo mismo, deberás encontrar a otra persona que sea digno de poseerlo. Por suerte... sólo poseen el libro aquellos puros de corazón y con grandes poderes... y no caerá en malas manos.

Kamiya se sintió aliviada, se acercó al ventanal y miró hacia fuera. _"Grandes poderes..."_ pensó viendo cómo caía la lluvia, los demás la dejaron sola. _"Me gustaría que Kenshin estuviera aquí para poder contarle que poseo grandes poderes... me gustaría compartir el libro con él..."_ Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas que jamás dejó caer. Contrahechizó la habitación quedando en total oscuridad y salió de allí.

- Tengo sueño, ¿Dónde podemos dormir? - le preguntó al posadero.

- tomen las 3 habitaciones de arriba, la mía es la que está al lado de la biblioteca, sólo avísenme si necesitan algo - comentó él metiéndose en su cuarto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru estaba recostada sobre su cama boca arriba mirando las sombras que se reflejaban en el techo, sus ojos azulados fijos en un punto absurdo, porque había sido mentira que tenía sueño, sí estaba agotada pero hacía días que no podía conciliarlo, y no lo haría hasta que volver a ver el bello cabello pelirrojo de su Kenshin.

- Kenshin... - susurró llamándolo, casi para sí misma. Realmente le extrañaba, ella jamás había podido decirle cuan importante era para ella su hechicero con espada sin filo. Su Sakabatou nunca se separaba de él, y él tampoco de ella. Rió ante tal pensamiento- si tan sólo aquel día...

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

- Vamos Ken, ¡¡¡Aún no estoy cansada!!! - exclamó una niña de largo cabello negro azabache, tendría doce años y su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Frente suyo, en una posición rara con una espada en mano- ¿Acaso tu si estás cansado?

- ¡¡claro que no!! ¡Vamos Kaoru-dono!

La niña frunció el ceño, odiaba ese apelativo con el que siempre Kenshin se refería a ella. Apretó la espada luminosa que mantenía firme frente sí y se acercó al muchacho, con destreza, su cuerpo más pequeño comenzó a moverse ágilmente a su alrededor, y haciendo movimientos de todo tipo, había aprendido esa técnica junto a Misao.

- Kaoru-dono... - susurró.

Y su furia aumentó, pero con el objetivo de que él no sintiese su energía la despedigó por todo el patio, disolviénse en el aire. De pronto atacó repetidas veces el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta que se detuvo en seco, quizás había exagerado. Él respiraba agitadamente y se había apoyado en su sakabatou al piso para mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Oh Kenshin! ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupada acercándose a él, y quitando sistemáticamente sus cabellos de sus ojos violáceos para poder mirarle mejor. 

Ambos se quedaron mirando, él sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos angustiados que le miraban de aquella forma, sentía su respiración en sus mejillas y su mano tocando su frente con dulzura, era una caricia que hacía saltar todos sus músculos. Ella bajó su mano hasta uno de sus pómulos, donde comenzaba una cicatriz. Una cicatriz en forma de cruz que él siempre había tenido, desde muy pequeño.

- gomen nasai... - susurró Kaoru muy suave y Kenshin pensó que iba a desfallecer, su corazón estaba a punto de saltarle del pecho.

- no te preocupes, Kaoru - de pronto el rostro de la muchacha se iluminó- estoy bien.

Se puso de pie y envainó la espada, ella le rodeó con los brazos llevándole hasta una de las bancas para que descansara.

- Kaoru...

- ¿mmm? - ella estaba embelesada porque se encontraba rápidamente envuelta en los brazos del pelirrojo, acurrucada en su pecho cálidamente.

- Sabes... que en algún momento tendré que marcharme...

- oh no Kenshin! No hablemos de eso, ahora, ¿si? No quiero... pensarlo. - soltó ella velozmente y se abrazó más a él.

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

- esa noche... - se le escapó a la jovencita de los labios mientras acariciaba un mechón de sus cabellos, le miró atentamente- recuerdo que decidí cortármelo porque él me sugirió que quedarían bellos así... pero... no estuvo para verme... - sollozó las últimas palabras.

- Kao-chan, ¿estás bien? - dijo una figura parada en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿uh? Sí, Milla-chan, estoy bien - contestó rápidamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¿tú?

- estoy bien, pero te sentí desde mi cuarto, ¿de verdad estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir.

Misao se le acercó hasta sentarse con ella en su cama, cabizbaja.

- no puedo dormir - susurró agachando el rostro. A Kaoru le llamó la antención un brillo extraño que colgaba del cuello de su amiga.

- ¡Que kawaii!! - exclamó tomando el medallón en sus manos. Misao sonrió.

- Me lo regaló Okon, ¿Es hermoso hontou?

- Hai, muy hermoso. - se acurrucó en las cama- durmamos Milla, mañana será un gran día.

La jovencita corrió la trenza que caía sobre sus hombros y se acostó junto a su amiga, ambas cerraron los ojos y dejaron que el sueño les envolviera en un dulce abrazo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La luz que atravesaba la ventana golpeó en el rostro de Kamiya, se encontraba sola en su cuarto. Se alistó con la velocidad de un rayo y bajó las escaleras lista para marcharse. Misao, Kanayami y Soujiro estaban desayunando sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita en el centro de la recepción. El lugar no tenía muchos clientes por lo que permanecía cerrado a tan tempranas horas. 

- Ohayo!!! - canturreó Misao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ohayo gozaimasu minna! - exclamó Kaoru sentándose ella también al lado del posadero, este volteó a verle, tenía una mejor expresión que el día anterior, su rostro había adquirido un poco más de color, su mirada era mucho más azulada y profunda y llevaba, aferrada a su cintura, una espada, que seguramente había sacado de su bolso. También lo llevaba colgado de uno de sus hombros, lo dejó a un costado en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó Seta - la noche anterior te noté que estabas mal.

- oh, arigatô por preocuparse Soujiro-san, pero estoy bien. Dígame, ¿partiremos esta tarde?

- Sí, es menester que iniciemos el viaje en cuanto podamos - le explicó él- supongo que antes querrán pasar por la tienda de Pomad, es un buen sujeto... nos proporcionará un mapa, armas, yo hablaré con él. La gente se comporta muy amable si uno les dice que va a formar parte del ejército de hechiceros.

- entiendo, todos buscan la paz... - susurró Misao- entonces terminemos cuanto antes, quiero ir a ver a ese hombre.

Minutos después, estaban recorriendo la ciudad del árbol hacia la tienda que se encontraba a cuadras de la Posada, era un lugar bastante vistoso con un gran ventanal donde se exponían potecitos de colores, botellas, y diferentes paquetes que debían ser pócimas. Soujiro entró primero y rato después salió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Vengan, nos proporcionará lo que necesitemos.

Pomad era un muchacho alto, bastante joven con grandes ojos celestes muy brillantes y una sonrisa calmada y amable en su rostro. Tenía puesto una hakama y un gi, como los antiguos samurais de los que hablaban los libros que ellas habían leído en el instituto. 

Él les entregó un mapa bastante viejo y Soujiro le pidió un arco con flechas, también se las dio.

- ¿para qué las quieres? - le preguntó Misao revisando unos kunais que Pomad le había dado.

- me especializo bastante en el manejo del arco, me gusta así - explicó él sonriendo.

Kaoru pidió unos pergaminos que había visto, contenían diversos hechizos y también llevó unas pócimas de matices verdes y anarajandos, que servían, según ella, para la curación de heridas y también de venenos muy letales, pensó que podrían necesitarlos. 

Un rato después, salieron de allí dirigiéndose hacia Zakuro, cubriendo nuevamente con sus velos sus rostros, y encapuchando sus cabezas. Soujiro también llevaba así sus ropas, pero no borraba jamás su sonrisa de su rostro cálido. El camino se extendía colina abajo y lejanamente se podían divisar las montañas de Naraku, nombre tenebroso bajo las cuales se alzaba la ciudad protegida por barreras mágicas. Ciudad del encuentro de hechiceros que formarían parte del ejército mágico.

- Zakuro... - susurró Kaoru.

Fin del capítulo

Bueh!!!!!!!! Estoy feliz!!!!!!! Porque de pasar a no tener ningun review, solo algunos he llegado a los 11, jajajajajaja. Así que estoy muy feliz. Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Como dato les cuento que Zakuro significa granadas, y que la mayoría de los nombres que aparecerán en japonés tienen un significado, lo he hecho así... pues.... porque estoy aprendiendo palabras en nihongo, jejeje.

Bueno, paso a los reviews:

****

Anny-chan: gracias amiga por tus comentarios y más te vale que sigas dejándome tus reviews porque sino... me enojo, eh!!!!!!jajajajaja. No, de verdad... me alegro que te guste el fic y que me avises si se va pareciendo mucho a Harry. Ah! No te olvides de tu promesa y yo tampoco me olvidaré de dedicarte muchas escenas de A/M, claro... siempre y cuando se encuentren, jojojojojo.

****

Asumi: bueno, te explico Asumi-chan... es así, ellos iban al instituto de magia blanca donde concurren aquellos chicos que de pronto resultan tener poderes mágicos, Misao-chan fue la última en llegar, con sólo 8 añitos. Pero luego... pasó el tiempo y como el instituto se encuentra bajo la protección de barreras mágicas no pueden saber que en la tierra, en el mundo normal una guerra se había desatado. Entre las diferentes razas que habitan el planeta. ¿Comprendes? Entonces... al salir ellos, los hechiceros, notan la guerra y está en ellos decidir si van a seguir haciendo vidas como normales, ajenos a toda la guerra, o formar parte del ejército y combatir honorablemente. El resto del Kenshin-gumi decidió viajar a Zakuro y luchar y por eso Milla y Kao van hacia allá. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si hay algo más que no comprendes sólo me dices, chi? Además para los demás también queda claro la temática que se desarrolla hasta ahora. 

****

Gaby (hyatt): sí, los años pasaron amiga, pero igual aparecen los flashback con el pasado que no todos se enteraron. ¿qué te parece? Bueno, aprovecho para darte las gracias por dejar review en mi fic de Slayers "Nuevos viajes, nuevos amores", eres el único review ;_____; y por ti lo voy a continuar jajajaja ^______^ sip, era Sou-chan.

****

Amytk: gracias, me alegro que te guste, ojalá también este cap, lo he hecho con mucho amor, jajajajaja.

****

Chi2: Bueno, amiguita, gracias por tu review, bien acertado!!!!!! Pero no te preocupes... Sou-chan no será el típico, el es un hechicero sabio y amable, no morirá, porque me gusta jijijiji ^o^. Es muy kawaii!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora no me digas tú... ¿Acaso tu fic se llama El cuadro? Pues... entonce sí dime ^_______^

Eso es todo... ^_________________^

JA NEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	4. Capitulo 4

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 4: "Okashi, la ciudad y el festival"

- ¿Q-Qué te sucede? - tartamudeó temblando y retrocediendo inevitablemente, la voz de la joven se quebró como una hoja arrastranda por el viento. Miró hacia abajo ocultando sus grandes ojos azulados profundos con los mechones de cabello negro que goteaban sobre su rostro, pegándose a sus pómulos por el agua que brotaba de ellos y caía por todo su cuerpo, debido a la lluvia incontrolable.

Retrocedió aún más temerosa y resbaló en su descontrol con la acera mojada, cayó sentada en el piso colocando sus manos tras suyo mirando a las personas que tenía en frente. Unos pasos la hicieron voltear a la puerta que comunicaba los pasillos con el patio de entrenamiento.

- Takusete - gimió tocandose repentinamente la mejilla donde había brotado de su herida un pequeño hilillo de sangre, muy leve, que apenas si le causaba un ácido ardor - ¡Takusete!

Su voz hizo que una de las figuras que se encontraban en la puerta volteara a verla y corriera hacia ella con una expresión asustada en el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué ha sucedido Kaoru-chan?! - exclamó Misao mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, abrazándola dulcemente- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, Misao-chan... Demo... Kare...

- estará bien, no te preocupes - susurró ella viendo con Shinomori se acercaba a los dos sujetos.

El joven de ojos azulados hielo miró a Misao de reojo pero no dejó de sentir la presencia alterada de Himura, se encontraba empapado por la lluvia torrencial, su mirada violácea había matizado en otro color... ambar, sus labios temblaban y su ceño fruncido quitaba totalmente de su rostro esa apariencia cálida y dulce de siempre.

- Himura... tú... - susurró Aoshi.

- ¡Vete si no quieres morir tu también! ¿Porqué interfieres? - preguntó heladamente, mucho más que el mismo Aoshi, este asustaba demasiado- No es tu pelea...

Kenshin no quitaba la vista del sujeto con el que planeaba luchar, sus ojos eran cálidos y de un color almendrado muy brilloso, su cabello matizaba castaños y rojizos muy claros y su estatura era un poco más baja a la de él.

- ¿Doushite ka? - preguntó Aoshi.

- tengo que matarlo - confesó el pelirrojo como si fuera algo común- ha intentado propasarce con Kaoru-dono... no puedo permitírselo... es un descarado.

Su voz sonaba totalmente convencida a asesinar a aquel muchacho, que lo miraba incrédulo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, baka deshi?! - se sintió la voz de Seijuro a sus espaldas, el sujeto estaba vestido con una camisa sin abrochar por donde se deslizaban las primeras gotas que le mojasen, su mirada parecía enojada- ¿Ah? ¡Responde!

- Si ya lo escuchaste- respondió sin voltear- ¿para qué quieres que te lo diga?

- Demo... ¡Kenshin! - interfirió Kaoru separándose de Misao y sosteniendo en sus hombros el abrigo que su amiga le había dado- ¡¡¡Él no me ha hecho nada malo!!! Sólo me ha abrazado, ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque yo le he ayudado con una persona especial para él.. y ha querido agradecérmelo. ¿Entiendes? ¿me comprendes Kenshin?

Él la miró titubeante y cerró los ojos un poco.

- mientes... - susurró.

- ¡oh Kenshin! - suspiró ella.

- Déjeme Kaoru-san, yo me encargaré de esto - dijo Seijuro apartádola del lado del pelirrojo. Su aura mágica comenzó a elevarse, causando que piedrecillas del patio se elevaran, su energía era muy poderosa, incluso para Kenshin.

Mas este no se inmutó, sólo reaccionó cuando Hiko le había derribado por primera vez con una embestida de energía muy potente, su cuerpo le dolía mucho. Y de pronto, lo dorado de sus ojos se disipaba y mezclaba con violáceo. Se puso de pie y atacó a su maestro-padre con varias técnicas seguidas, sus mejores hechizos, armas de energía, bolas de fuego. Estaba agotado.

- eres bueno, demo... - dijo Seijuro deteniéndose un segundo- demo yo soy mejor.

Rió a carcajadas, enfurenciendo a Himura quien se lanzó al ataque acumulando una espada con varias auras juntas, agua y fuego unidas, viento y tierra entrelazas en un cristal muy brillante. 

- ¿Y su sakabatou? - preguntó Misao sabiendo que Kenshin jamás se desligaba de la espada.

Su amiga de melena corta miró a un lado y vió a la espada que yacía en un rincón obscuro, donde ella la había alcanzado a arrojar en un intento de controlar la furia del hombre, sin resultado alguno. Misao le siguió la mirada y entendió al tiempo que la embestida de Kenshin perdía velocidad. Seijuro había logrado aplicarle una contratécnica bastante rápida antes de que el golpe le acertara y Himura había salido chocando contra una viga cercana.

- ¡¡¡Kenshin!!! - gritó Kaoru reuniéndose a su lado.

Él se movió lentamente, quejosamente, gimiendo con mucha suavidad mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en sus rodillas y undía sus manos entre sus rojizos cabellos, acariciando también su frente. Kenshin abrió los ojos con lentitud y Kamiya se dejó reflejar en lo violáceo. Él sonrió.

- Me gusta protegerla, Kaoru-dono - susurró antes de cerrar los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa angelical.

- ¡¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!! - gritó sudorosa y se encontró sentada cercana a lo que había sido un fuego, ya sólo quedaban cenizas. Miró a su alrededor, lo verde llamó su atención, estaba rodeada de la bella naturaleza de un bosquecillo.

Misao acudió a su asustado llamado.

- ¿¿Qué pasa Kao-chan?? - le preguntó poniendo la misma expresión que aquella noche.

- eh... - rió apenada- nada, Milla-chan, sólo un mal sueño, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Un mal sueño? Dime... sabes que hace bien contar los malos sueños.

- En realidad... no ha sido un sueño, sino un recuerdo - confesó bajando el rostro, escondiendo sus ojos con sus mechones negros- ¿recuerdas aquella noche en que vimos a Battosai?

- ¿Battosai? Te refieres a...

- Sí, al lado obscuro de Kenshin.

Soujiro apareció por entre los arbustos con su típica y dulce sonrisa, como dibujada eternamente en su rostro y miró a las jovencitas. Era muy temprano para que ellas despertaran. Él traía cargando un vacija con agua y varias frutas en su otra mano.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - dijo viendo la expresión de Kaoru.

- No, nada - le respondió esta y levantándose a ayudarle - ¿Asagohan?

- Hai, ya es hora de que desayunemos, ¿no creen? Me alegro que se levantaran, eso quiere decir que están con ánimo de continuar el viaje. Aún falta mucho para que lleguemos a Zakuro, así que lo mejor será que pasemos por el pueblo más cercano y busquemos unas cosas que nos harán falta - comentó el muchacho mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una navajilla que brillaba hermosamente y tenía inscripciones grabadas. Misao se le acercó a verla.

- ¡¡Es muy hermosa!! - exclamó. De pronto, su mirada se tornó pensativa, su rostro también- he visto esto en algún otro lado... estoy segura.. mmm...

- jajaja, Misao-san, eso es imposible... este objeto, es una navaja muy especial que pertenecía a mi padre... y... - sus ojos se apagaron un poco, pero su sonrisa no desapareció- y sólo existe otra igual, pero aquella la tenía mi madre.

- ¿tu madre? - preguntó Misao temerosa de decir algo fuera de lugar.

- Hai, mi madre me abandonó cuando era sólo un niño y me dejó con mi padre. El par de navajas mágicas eran un tesoro de ambos, como una prueba de su amor, por eso ella se quedó con una y él con la otra.

- ¿De verdad pasó es con tu madre? ¿Doushite ka? - preguntó Kaoru enternecida.

- Es que... su familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre ellos dos... llegada cierta etapa del matrimonio tuvieron que separarse, y ella marchar nuevamente con su familia. Sé que lo digo muy drásticamente, pero... digamos que fue un abandono, podría haber ido con ella, pero algo más tenía que unirnos como familia. 

- ¿y qué fue eso? - preguntó Misao.

- Yo me quedé con mi padre y mi madre llevaba dentro suyo... en su interior a mi hermano...

- oh! Soujiro-san! - exclamó la jovencita antes de undirse en su pecho y llorar desconsoladamente.

Soujiro se conmovió mucho por aquel acto, nunca nadie había tenido esa reacción por su historia, tampoco por él. Nadie jamás había sentido nada por su persona. Y esa niña... corrección, esa mujer se preocupaba de tal forma que su corazón de pronto había comenzado a latir desesperadamente.

- tranquila, Misao-san... - susurró él acariciando sus cabellos.

- ¡no! - exclamó ella de pronto- Misao-san... no, Misao... o Milla-chan, ¿Sô desu?

- Está bien, todo arreglado - sonrió.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Que bonitoooo!!!!! - dijo una jovencita de larga trenza negra mientras correteaba como una niña pequeña por entre los puestos del festival de la ciudad. 

- Misao está muy entusiasmada - susurró Soujiro caminando a la par de Kaoru, muy detrás de donde Misao se había detenido a mirar en un puesto.

- es que nunca hemos salido al mundo exterior - explicó Kaoru sonriendo también - y tampoco hemos visto un festival.

- ah, entiendo.

- es muy bonita la ciudad... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Okashi - contestó él- ven, Kaoru, vamos a buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos, me parece buena idea que nos quedemos aquí unos días, ¿te parece bien? Por lo menos hasta que termine el festival.

- ¡Oh sí me encantaría!

Entraron en una vieja pensión, había una larga escalera que caía hacia el piso inferior donde seguramente estaban las habitaciones y luego una puerta que decía con letras azuladas y bordeadas de rojo _"SAUNA"_. _"Interesante..."_ pensó Kaoru mientras se acercaba a donde Soujiro hablaba con la recepcionista. Era una mujer un poco mayor, pero apenas lucía arruguitas bajo sus ojos y era muy bella. Estaba sacudiendo los estantes de una pequeña biblioteca con un plumero.

- me parece un precio accesible - dijo Soujiro- queremos dos habitaciones, una... si es mejor, con dos camas.

- Sí, no hay problema. Aquí tiene las llaves - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- _"Es muy amable de parte de Soujiro pagar todo... así que será mejor que consiga algo de dinero... porque también me gustaría invitarle algo... quizás en el festival"_ - pensó Kaoru mirando hacia fuera, podía distinguir la figura de Misao entre la gente- voy a dar un paseo.

- Está bien, Kaoru, luego las alcanzo - dijo Soujiro entrando en uno de los cuartos.

La joven de ojos azulados caminaba por el pueblo animadamente, le gustaba conocer distinto lados pero prefería dormir al aire libre, con los sonidos de la naturaleza y las luces de las estrellas iluminando su rostro. Adorba observarlas, como si al mirarlas de esa forma, en otro lugar, hubiese alguien con la misma actividad. Así, sus sentimientos se concetaban, con quien sea.

Entró en una tienda donde se compraban cosas usadas y diferentes artículos de magia, tenía algo que tal vez podría intercambiar. Sacó de entre sus ropas, un anillo viejo de oro macizo, un elemento que en esa época ya no se encontraba tan fácilmente, brillaba, lo había encontrado durante su limpieza en el salón de clases, en una baldocita floja del suelo. Quizás ahora le servía. Lo intercambió por una muy buena suma de dinero y tanto ella, como el vendedor, estuvieron contentos. El dinero era una cantidad importantísima, y con ella incluso podría vivir por mucho tiempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Soujiro se sentó sobre la suave cama, su habitación estaba en penunbras, apenas una luz se reflejaba en las colchas viejas y le dejaba ver lo que tenía en sus manos. La famosa navajita.

- me pregunto si mi hermano... habrá sobrevivido... a toda esa maldita familia que me separó de mi madre, y también, me gustaría saber si poseerá cualidades mágicas como yo - su voz era un susurro mientras contemplaba el objeto- supongo que la guerra me impedirá un poco más que le encuentre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao iba saltando alegremente por mitad de la calle, su mirada atenta a todos los movimientos, tal como Okon le había dicho en sus continuos entrenamientos. 

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

- Escúchame bien, Milla-chan, un Onmitsu debe sentir todo a su alrededor- dijo la joven subida a un banco y sonriendo con aires de sabiduría- debe ser valiente pero sobretodo eso, escuchar los sonidos, no depender de sus ojos para la pelea, ni para sobrevivir, porque aveces... los ojos engañan. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí, Okon-san.

- ¡¡Milla-chan!! - gritó imitando enfado- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme con tanta formalidad?

- gomen nasai - dijo Misao rascándose la nuca descuidadamente.- je, je, je...

- Está bien, ¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento? - preguntó Okon curvando sus labios rosados en una hermosa sonrisa.

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

La imagen de la joven se borro de su mente inmediatamente cuando una figura chocó contra ella y la golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza.

- ¡¡¿Pero qué rayos...?!! - gritó levantándose enfadada- ¿uh? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Había una muchacha enfrente suyo, sus ojos empapados de lágrimas que morían en sus mejillas de una forma dulce que con sus manitos pequeñas trataba de detener. Emitía una fuerte luz... un resplandor que aumentaba en la misma claridad.

Fin del capítulo

Jojojojojojojojojojo, pues... ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Estaba re inspirada cuando lo hice, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, no olviden, antes de marcharse de esta sección, dejar un review, no les cuesta nada, aunque sea un simple HOLA, jajaja. Sólo quiero saber qué opinan. Como los que siempre me dejan sus comentarios:

****

Gaby (hyatt): gracias por dejar siempre review... bueno... en cualquier momento se viene el gran encuentro, pero aún falta mucho. Ya verás... se llevarán grandes sorpresas al encontrarse con Soujiro, eso puedo asegurarlo. Pueden dejar sus sospechas.

****

Lis-chan: Muchísimaaaaaaaaas gracias por tu review, me alegro que esté entretenido el fic y espero, que te siga gustando aún ahora.

****

Chi2-chan: Claro que me gustó tu fic!!!! Sorry por no dejarte ningun mensajito, pero me encantó, quiero que lo sepas. En cuanto al mio... te advierto que aún falta para que aparezcan Aoshi-sama y los demás... es que prefiero guardarme sus descripciones (ya verán porqué) y sus cosas para más tarde.

****

Anny-chan: no te preocupes, Anny-chan que ya va a aparecer Ao-sama y te dedicaré sus escenas con Misao, ya saben todos que este fic es también con esa parejita, pero no es exclusivamente porque también están los demás, jojojojo. Ya verás que habrá escenas entre ellos. Y no te preocupes tanto por Sou-kun, ya veré lo que pasará con él y tu también. Nuestro Ao-sama aparecerá prontísimo!!!!!!! Pero aún falta, kukukuku. Gomen nasai, es que faltan cosas por suceder.

****

Asumi: me alegro que entendieras, Asumi-chan, espero tus siguientes reviews y muchas gracias por tus comentarios del cap. Supongo que ya aparecerán... kukukukukuku ^o^'''' 

Pensaba en adelantarles un poquito del próximo cap. ¿Qué dicen? Mmm... mejor opinen en sus review, si les parece bien que en cada cap. les adelante algo del siguiente. Sólo díganme, chi? ^_______^

Me estoy yendo...

JA NE!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	5. Capitulo 5

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo V: "Fantasmas... mitad youkais... comenzando a interferir en la batalla"

- ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó Misao en un susurro.

- Duele mucho... - respondió la muchacha con voz titubeante- yo...

De pronto su resplandor aumentó y cegó a Misao, quien cuando pudo volver a mirar vió a la joven desmayada en la acera. Se agachó a su lado para comprobar que su pulso era estable pero estaba completamente sumida en un profundo sueño. La cargó sobre su espalda de modo que sus largos cabellos azabaches tocaban su rostro provocándole un cosquilleo, pero no le resultaba molesto; no le era pesada es mas, su peso era sólo comparable con el de una delicada pluma.

Al fin, siguiendo la presencia de Soujiro llegaron a una posada, el lugar que más cerca les había quedado. El muchacho de constante sonrisa estaba parado en la entrada mirando a la gente pasar, sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro. Corrió a su encuentro al verlas llegar.

- Vino hasta a mí cuando estaba de paseo - dijo entregándosela, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la joven se acurrucó en su pecho- debemos ayudarla.

- Vamos a mi cuarto.

Entraron en la obscura habitación, Soujiro prendió una vela amarillenta que había en un cajón y recostó a la muchacha sobre la cama.

- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó a Misao que estaba del otro lado, sentada al lado de la incosciente.

- no lo sé... 

Entonces, la joven comenzó a despertar, moviendo su cuerpo lentamente hasta que al fin abrió sus grandes ojos en totalidad, eran de un matiz celeste profundo que apenas se dejaba entreveer por los mechones de cabello castaño oscuro que caían en su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Misao mirándola intensamente.

- ¿uh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? - dijo ella inmediatamente sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Estabas en la calle... - le contó Milla- te desmayaste, emitías una fuerte luz y llorabas desconsoladamente. Por eso te traje hasta aquí. Me llamo Misao Makimachi. Y él es Soujiro Seta.

- ow - soltó ella- mi nombre es Natsu

- Natsu... que nombre más kawaii - suspiró- y dime... ¿Porqué llorabas? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Es que... ellos la asesinaron - sollozó.

Misao la cobijó en un abrazo muy dulce y Natsu se escondió en él llorando amargamente.

- Okaasan trató de defenderme - continuó- mas ellos la asesinaron mientras huía, yo tuve que huir... aún teniendo poderes mágicos.

- ¿Ellos? - preguntó Soujiro quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

- Sí, sirvientes del reino de los demonios, asesinaro cruelmente a mi madre sólo por ser un humano, sólo por encontrarse en las tierras que ellos pretendían dominar.

- ¿Demonios? - exclamó Misao.

- Hai, demonios...

La voz de Natsu era dulce pero llena de tristeza, sollozando, no tardó en caer profundamente dormida. Misao y Soujiro salieron del cuarto para dejarla descansar y hablar de lo ocurrido.

- Su fuerza espiritual es poderosa - comentó él- deberíamos unirla al grupo.

- ¿Crees que sea posible? Se encontraba muy mal.. y los peligros que nos esperan de ahora en más son demasiados - comentó reflexiva.

- Es posible, debemos unirla, estoy seguro que el destino la cruzó en nuestro camino por algo en especial.

- De acuerdo... si tu lo dices.

- ¡¡Hola chicos!! - exclamó Kaoru entrando contenta y arrimándose a ellos, traía un dulce en la mano sobre el cual Misao se avalanzó. Su rostro alegre se entristeció levemente al escuchar el relato de los hechos. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Están listas? - susurró Soujiro desde la puerta, llevaba puesta su ropa de siempre, con la capucha cubriendo su rostro, por lo que ellas al salir, no notaron el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del chico. 

Kaoru y Natsu llevaban bellos kimonos de seda de color azul claro la primera y rosado la segunda, tenían grabados los kanjis de las estaciones en las preciosas y delicadas telas y sus cabellos habían sido recogidos en un tocado perfecto con adornos llamativos. Misao, por su parte, llevaba ropas de Onmitsu, como nunca la habían visto, a excepción de Kaoru, un traje de color negro y azul y unos protectores de muñecas. Soujiro descubrió, entonces, la cicatriz que tenía en su brazo derecho, casi a la altura del hombro.

Mientras caminaban hacia el festival, Misao recordaba aquel día...

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡Esto es imposible!!! - chilló la joven intentando nuevamente y fallidamente darle con sus kunais a los blancos móviles que Okon controlaba mentalmente.

- no lo es ¿verdad Aoshi-san? - dijo mirando al joven que observaba el entrenamiento silenciosamente.

- no es imposible - dijo quedamente.

- ¡¡KUSO!! - exclamó ella sintiendo como la energía corría más velozmente por su cuerpo. - ¡¡Claro que lo lograré!!

Comenzó a acumular su fuerza, hasta que sintió que le sería difícil errarle, respiró profundo, y localizó perfectamente el próximo lugar al que uno de los blancos se movería. Okon le había advertido que había uno de los blancos, el con menor velocidad, que rebotaba las armas. Pero era tal su deseo de acertar que olvidó por completo la advertencia, y desconociendo que ese era el más lento de todo lanzó su cuchilla.

El arma golpeó de lleno el blanco mas, antes de que pudiera festejar, el kunai había rozado su brazo derecho haciéndole sangrar inmediatamente.

- ¡¡Ay!! - gritó arrodillándose al suelo mas las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos, sólo los cerró con fuerza intentando eliminar el dolor de sí.

Algo cálido la despertó y vió los ojos azul hielo de Shinomori, mientras que sus manos rodeaban la herida sin tocarla, dejándola completamente curada, salvo por una pequeña marca, una cicatriz...

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

Misao rió levemente y se unió al resto que la habían dejado atrás.

- Gracias nuevamente por dejarme permanecer a su lado - susurró Natsu- a pesar de que soy peligrosa.

La muchacha les había explicado que a ella aún le costaba mucho trabajo utilizar su magia y sus demás habilidades, por lo que al enojarse esa misma fuerza solía salirse de su control.

- no te preocupes por ello - sonrió Misao- somos fuertes.

- Espero que con esa fuerza podamos llegar a Zakuro - comentó Kaoru comiendo un helado de chocolate.

- ¡¡De eso estoy segura!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡uh sacan fotos!!!! ¡¡¡Vengan!!! - exclamó de pronto la muchacha, en un rincón apartado de la calle, cerca de un puesto de juegos, había una de esas antiguas cámaras de fotos donde un hombre sacaba fotografías a los viajeros.

Kaoru le pagó y se sacaron un recuerdo para conservar.

- ow, mira... - comentó Misao en el puesto continuo- ¡¡Voy a participar!!

El juego consistía en darle a unos blancos, a ella no le costaría nada. Tomó las cuatro pelotitas que el dueño les ofreció y las lanzó acertando exitosamente cada tiro. Finalmente, salió de allí con una perla brillante y tan rojiza como un rubí.

- me recuerda a Kenshin... - susurró bajando el rostro y mirando de reojo la calle.

Después de divertirse, pudieron volver a la posada y descansar, tomando la resolución de partir nuevamente hacia la ciudad de Zakuro, no quedaba tanto ya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*~*~*~*~*~* Hacía una semana que habian dejado la ciudad de okashi, el clima no les había favorecido mucho porque aún continuaba la lluviosa tormenta que había terminado por desbordar los ríos y lagos. La montaña de Naraku se seguía divisando por el largo camino que recorrían, mas este parecía no acortarse nunca. Finalmente, luego de que el tiempo hubiese pasado, llegaron a un castillo viejo, prácticamente en ruinas, donde se detuvieron a descansar*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¿Creen que haya alguien? - preguntó Kaoru empujando la gran puerta de madera, que crujió levemente.

- no es probable... - susurró Misao mirando en el interior del lugar- ya llamamos y nadie salió a atendernos.

- Da miedo - le siguió Natsu por detrás.

Caminaron lentamente por el resividor de la residencia, era extensa y había una inmensa mesa de roble en el centro de ella. También un candelabro en una mesita continua y una araña de luces caía desde el techo iluminando un poco el cuarto.

- _"¿Cómo puede ser...?"_ - pensó Kaoru- _"Mejor no digo nada... no quisiera que se asustaran, luego el miedo no nos dejaría dormir a ninguno"_

Entraron en otro salón donde vieron unas largas escaleras de marfil manchadas de diferentes tonos y varios agujeros en los peldaños, el piso estaba tapizado de colores rojizos de matices variados. 

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Natsu mirando en dirección al piso superior. 

- Coloquemos nuestras cosas aquí - dijo Soujiro bajando su bolso de su hombro- no creo que sea correcto dormir en las habitaciones. Por lo menos por respeto a los antiguos habitantes de este castillo.

Se acomodaron en el suelo, tendiendo una manta para que la frialdad de la madera no les tocara el cuerpo. Rato más tarde, estaban durmiendo. La brisa del viento aullaba entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos, la madera dentro de la casa crujía y la obscuridad habían invadido totalmente la estancia donde ellos resposaban. Kaoru estaba envuelta en sus frazadas, escondiéndose de las sombras que se proyectaban en los muebles y el techo a causa de la luz de la luna, que también penetraba allí. Gracias a eso, podía ver el temblar de sus mano y no solo sentirlo.

- _"Que miedo..."_ - pensó escondiéndose bajo las mantas.- Misao-chan...

La tocó levemente con la mano pero esta estaba, como de costumbre, inmersa en sus sueños con una leve sonrisa esculpida en su rostro apacible. Tan sólo cuando dormía adquiría esa expresión.

De pronto, sintió leves golpes que provenían de las escaleras y vió con horror sombras prácticamente transparentes bajar hasta llegar al piso tapizado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo que las lágrimas brotaran y cayeran por sus mejilla. _"me siento como una cobarde... ¡¡eso no puede ser"_ pensó velozmente poniéndose de pie y en guardia, las figuras voltearon a verle.

- ¿ummm... qué pasa? - preguntó Natsu poniéndose de pie ella también y contempló horrorizada las ánimas que estaban frente a ellas.

Una de ellas, era sólo una niña vestida de blanco con un kimono de épocas pasadas, sus ojos eran de un celeste traslúcido y sus manitos abrazaban a sí misma. A su lado, había una anciana de cabellos grisáceos despeinados, su ceño estaba fruncido levemente y vestía ropas viejas, también arruinadas como si el tiempo hubiese pasado para ella.

- ¡¡¡Misao-chan despierta!!! - le ordenó Kaoru sin bajar su guardia.

- ¿Eh? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYA!!!!!!!!!

El grito de la muchacha despertó a Soujiro que pronto estuvo sosteniendo una katana frente a los espíritus, estos no se movían de su posición. Kaoru se sorprendió, jamás había visto el arma que Seta llevaba consigo, mucho menos esa mirada fría sin borrar la sonrisa.

- ¿_Quiénes son?_- preguntó el alma de la niña con dulzura, su voz era titubeante.

- me llamo Kaoru - susurró dando un paso al frente- ¿Qué les ha sucedido?

- _somos almas... ¿Qué más? Vivimos en este castillo por años, pero los youkais llegaron un día y nos atacaron cruelmente, asesinándonos en nuestra misma casa. Nuestros cuerpos fueron destruidos, creo que por esa razón nuestras almas no tienen descanso_ - habló la anciana.

- _"malditos youkais"_ - pensó Kamiya- ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?

- _Sólo deben irse_ - dijo la niña- _el destino ha marcado la muerte en este lugar... y ya no hay quien borre su huella..._

- _ni siquiera la guerra, que sólo causa más muertes... no sólo los youkais asesinan, los espadachines, los druidas... los hechiceros como ustedes acaban sus vidas mutuamente._

Las almas desaparecieron en el aire como si nada, dejando escalofríos en los magos, sus cuerpos sintieron una sensación rara recorrer sus cuerpos. Sin decir más nada y sin poner más lentitud a las cosas, marcharon de allí nuevamente en busca de su destino.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Qué sucede Milla-chan? - le preguntó Natsu mientras caminaban entre la obscuridad de la noche, alejándose del castillo. 

- me preguntaba... qué sentido tiene toda esta guerra, si realmente sólo trae más muertes, más sufrimiento, nadie saldrá ganando. - susurró casi para si misma. Los demás la miraron y continuaron la caminata.

Les despertó el sol tocando su rostro, habían decidido acampar en un bosque, cerca de la salida del mismo. Se asearon rápidamente y continuaron su viaje. 

- Estoy cansada de caminar - se quejó Misao.

- Todos estamos cansados - dijo Kaoru- pero debemos continuar el viaje, si queremos llegar a Zakuro. ¿no crees? Debemos intentar avanzar lo más posible.

- ¡¡Esperen!! - exclamó Natsu. - tengo una idea...

Sacó de entre sus ropas una pluma pequeña que brillaba en matices rosados y anaranjados, bastante extraña. La agitó un par de veces y esta creció manteniéndose a flote en el aire.

- ¬¬ ¿y tenías eso desde antes? - preguntó Misao con una gota en su cabeza.

- je, je, je ^___^** lo había olvidado, ji, ji, ji - rió nerviosamente.

- Está bien, chicas, no se preocupen, ¡¡Subamos!! - exclamó Kaoru inquieta.

Soujiro las miró de reojo sonriendo encantadoramente mientras ayudaba a Kamiya a subir a la pluma mágica. Esta se movió levemente, pero el peso de los cuatro no era demasiado. Así, esta se movió en dirección hacia las montañas de Naraku.

Divisaron finalmente, luego de tiempo de viaje, las montañas nevadas, en sus picos más altos podían ver la niebla; y a sus pies una ciudad rodeada de un aura que brillaba como lava incandescente, del mismo matiz, se alzaba imponente. Era un poblado inmenso. Bajaron a tierra y la pluma volvió a su estado original.

- hemos llegado por fin...

- Aunque... si lo piensas... Aún falta tiempo para que la reunión entre hechiceros se lleve a cabo - susurró Misao.

De pronto, un rayo le golpeó en un hombro y cayó presa de un dolor terrible. Inmediatamente Kaoru la curó con sus poderes, mirando de reojo al sujeto que había lanzado el hechizo.

- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó poniéndose de pie Milla.

- Mi nombre es Akeru, les aconsejo que no entren a la ciudad maldita. - susurró el joven dejándose ver por entre las sombras de los matorrales cercanos.

- ¿Ciudad maldita? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Sí, Zakuro es la ciudad maldita de los hechiceros malvados... asesinos de gente inocente... ¡¡no deberían entrar si se creen personas de bien!! - amenazó con furia, entonces ellos le vieron bien. Tenía ojos de color ámbar muy bellos, largos cabellos platinados amarrados en una coleta baja y un arco colgado en su hombro mientras que las flechas se mantenían en su carcaj en su espalda. Tenía apariencia pequeña y débil pero en realidad su fortaleza se observaba en sus órbitas doradas brillantes. Algo raro en él... tenía orejas de perro.

- ¿¿Qué eres?? - exclamó Natsu alejándose.

- Soy un hanyou... - susurró agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron ellas en unísono.

- Es una raza - contestó Soujiro- mezcla de youkai con humano, si no me equivoco...

- no lo hace.

Ellas se apenaron un poco, sabían que en aquella época los hanyous se encontraban en el medio de los enfrentamientos, entre humanos y demonios.

- Mi familia me desprecia - comentó sentándose en el suelo- y para los humanos represento una amenaza, como elfos... los druidas en cambio parecen más amigables y les acojen en sus casas, luego aparecen muertos. Pero todos creen que son buenos, aún así.

- lo sentimos mucho - susurró Misao reflejándose en sus ojos, se sentía muy bello. Él aspiró su aroma, por un momento se dejó embriagar por él- pero en realidad... esta ciudad es importante para nosotros...

- Entiendo - susurró- sólo quería advertirles, señorita de aroma a cerezo.

- Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, necesitamos ayuda - susurró sonriendo y sonrojándose por el comentario del hanyou.

- Está bien - aceptó sin pensarlo- iré con ustedes...

Luego voltearon a ver a la barrera que cubría Zakuro, en ese momento iban a descubrir si les era permitido entrar a la ciudad, si les era permitido intervenir en la guerra... 

Fin del capítulo

Jojojojojojojojojo, se viene lo interesante amigos, ahora sí que sabremos qué rayos ha sucedido con Ken y los demás, esto ha pasado así por los reviews que me piden su aparición. Ha entrado nuestro Inu-chan de Inuyasha, jajaja, en acción con el nombre de Akeru. La verdad, la idea es que varias razas se mezclen, ya sabrán a qué me refiero. Bueno, también quiero pedirles sus reviews, no se olviden please. Ahora... a contestar sus comentarios:

****

Gaby (hyatt): ya te diste cuenta quién es esta muchacha... tendrá un importante papel en esta historia, pero lamentablemente no puedo decirte cual será ^o^ ni tampoco quién es la hermana de Sou-kun. Sólo te digo que ya falta muuuuuuy poco para que aparezcan los muchachos y que espero que te sigan gustando mis fics, me alegra siempre poder contar con tus reviews en ellos.

****

Hebe: Es el review más corto que he recibido!!!!! O quizás por algún error no ha salido el resto. Igual... me alegro que hayas dejado aunque sea review. Pero no te olvides de que me gustaría saber qué te parece mi fic.

****

Chi2: bueno, ya te enteraras quién es la hermana de Sou-chan, supongo que pronto... mmm... ¬¬ no sé... je, je. ^¬^ Espero que te siga gustando el fic, lamento muuuuuucho la demora, es que mi PC estaba en remodelaciones. Pero no te preocupes, porque ya tengo el cap. 6 y 7 hechos. Jijijiji. Todo depende de los reviews para subirlos, si tengo cierta cantidad... pues lo subiré!!!!!! 

****

Koraima: Te aseguro que Sou-chan y Milla-chan estarán unidos, pero no te puedo decir cuál será esa relación. Por lo de tus visitas a FF.net, a mi me pasa lo mismo, yo subo caps. Y aprovecho para bajarme unos cuantos caps. a disquettes. ^___^ El encuentro... está prontísimo.

****

Anny-chan: bueno, amiga, como a todos... no puedo asegurarte quién es la hermana/o perdida/o de Sou-chan, (ya sabes... que no sabe qué sexo tiene) porque si te lo digo arruinaría el misterio del fic. Espero que te siga gustando y también este cap. Me alegro siempre de recibir tus lindos reviews, son adorables y me llenan de alegría para continuar escribiendo, por no mencionar que son bien largos. Te prometo prontísimo el cap. De reencuentro, y para que no digas que soy mala te lanzo un numerito: 7. ^o^ Para subir los caps... sólo pido una condición tener como mínimos 10 reviews. ¬¬*** YA está dicho... el que quiera ver el supeeeer reeencuentro ¡¡DEJE REVIEEWS!!!!

Sayounara!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	6. Capitulo 6

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo VI: "Pasado,Futuro y Presente"

- ¿Quién pasa primero? - preguntó Natsu mirando el escudo. 

- Creo que es mejor que pasemos todos juntos- sugirió Misao algo preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - le preguntó Kaoru.

- No, nada... vamos.

Se acercaron lentamente a la fuente de energía, esta pronto les llenó el cuerpo y estremeció cada rincón de él al sentir el contacto con la luminosidad. De pronto, ya no se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad, les habían transportado a otro espacio donde los colores se matizaban entre sí. Sintieron que caían hasta tocar fondo en las calles poco transitadas de Zakuro. 

- Ugh... que viajecito - murmuró Misao poniéndose de pie, habían aterrizado sentados en la acera de un edificio viejo, de paredes grisáceas y ventanas cristalizadas en tierra- ¡¡Guau!! ¡¡Pasamos el escudo!!

- -______- Natsu... - balbuceó Kaoru.

- ^____^ ¿Si Kaoru-chan?

- ¬¬* ¿Puedes quitarte de encima mío?

- oh... gomen nasai - dijo la muchacha sonriendo y poniéndose a la altura de Misao que miraba las calles con total asombro.

Kaoru también se levantó del suelo, y miró todo a su alrededor, sentía algo oprimir fuertemente su pecho, la sensación de que su querido pelirrojo estaba cerca y que pronto volvería a verle. Por un momento sintió pánico, de que él no la recordara, de que no la reconociera, de que no le gustara su cabello corto, miedos insufribles. Pero ella sabía que el miedo era lo que impedía avanzar, sacudió su cabeza despejando los malos pensamientos y sonrió con dulzura. Soujiro la miró de reojo. _"es una chica valiente"_ pensó el muchacho, nadie sabía de sus habilidades para leer los pensamientos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Natsu acomodándose las ropas, viendo como Misao acomodaba su velo frente a sus ojos y cubría su cabeza con la capucha de su vestimenta.

- Vamos a ese edificio - decidió Kaoru- tengo un presentimiento.

La muchacha de ojos azulados corrió hasta las enormes puertas de roble con diferentes grabados en dorados, había una placa _"Consejo"_, relucía brillantemente. Ella se reflejó ahí antes de avalanzarse contra la puerta que se vió empujada hacia ambos lados. Kaoru, al tener menos fuerza, cedió de su lado y cayó sentada al suelo. Un muchacho salió con cara de preocupación, no esperaba que hubiese alguien del otro lado, se acercó a ella reflejándose en su mirada; tenías alborotados y cortos cabellos grisáceos casi blancos pero era joven, y unos bellos ojos azulados oscuros. Su estatura era mucho mayor que ella y llevaba una espada en su cintura. Vestía ropas diferentes también. Él le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

- lo siento, señorita, no fue mi intención hacerla caer- se disculpó con dulzura.

- no se preocupe, ha sido también mi culpa - sonrió.

- Enishi Yukishiro - le estiró la mano para estrechar la suya en una caricia que le hizo comprobar que el joven tenía poderes mágicos, fuertes oleadas de magia recorrían su cuerpo- un gusto.

- igual, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya - sonrió nuevamente.

Los demás vieron las acciones enmudecidamente hasta que por fin se acercaron a la pareja.

- ¿Estás bien Kao-chan? - preguntó Misao mirando al sujeto desconfiadamente.

- Sí, Milla, no te preocupes - volteó a ver al chico- Enishi, estos son mis amigos, Misao Makimachi, Soujiro Seta, Akeru y Natsu.

- Natsu Niiyama - corrigió la muchachita sin darle mayor importancia mientras terminaba de amarrar su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo baja que reposo en un hombro- mucho gusto.

- Enishi Yukishiro, igualmente- dijo él.

Un pequeño silencio se fue formando por lo que Misao se apresuró a hablar, odiaba el silencio.

- Será mejor que entremos - dijo con voz tranquila aún sonriendo- Ja ne, Yukishiro-san.

- Por favor... dígame Enishi, Misao-san.

- Yoshi - susurró abriendo la puerta y entrando en el lugar.

- Creo que no le agrado - comentó Enishi mirando por donde ella se había marchado.

- mmm... no creo que sea eso... - le dijo Kaoru- pero es cierto, debemos irnos. Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto, Kaoru-san, si necesita un lugar donde quedarse venga a mi casa, tengo a varios residentes allí, me imagino que usted y sus amigos vienen a formar parte del ejército.

- Es probable que eso busquemos - susurró ella, no le parecía correcto dar informaciones a una persona que acababa de conocer.

- entonces venga a mi casa, está calles abajo - señaló por un sendero- tiene el apellido de mi familia estampado en un cartel

Dicho esto, él salió corriendo en la dirección que le había señalado. Los demás entraron en el edificio y Kaoru se quedó viendo la lejanía de casas agrupadas, tenía una sensación extraña con respecto a ese sujeto. Suspiró largamente y entró, sin duda se estaba poniendo tonta al estar cerca de encontrar a Kenshin.

Por dentro el edificio era una estructura de muchos años, había un recibidor con sillones de madera y una mesita delicadamente barnisada y pintada de gris, tenía el cristal resquebrajado y un poco castaño por la suciedad. Había unos inmensos ventanalas adyacentes a unas escaleras de marmol platinado. Ella vió a sus amigos sentados en los sillones pero no le siguió, sino que avanzó por un pasillo al frente del recividor, había gran cantidad de puertas sin gafetes para identificar las oficinas. El corredor terminó y Kaoru entró en la última puerta, había una bella oficina con bastante luminosidad.

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó la mujer tras el escritorio mirándola intensamente, sus ojos eran de un color rarísimo, matizado en rojizo y anarajando- ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

- me gustaría hablar con los organizadores del ejército de Zakuro - dijo casi incoscientemente.

- Ah! Ya veo... una hechicera- murmuró la mujer- mi nombre es Hikari Tsukayami, mucho gusto.

- Kaoru Kamiya.

- bueno, yo soy una de las organizadoras, es realmente extraño que haya llegado hasta este cuarto. La mayoría de los aspirantes a los puestos tardan días en llegar, pues se entretienen en las demás oficinas, donde claro... o no hay nada o hay otro tipo de estimulaciones para que no continúen.

- yo no abrí ninguna de las otras puertas - comentó seriamente, en verdad ella no había sentido ningún tipo de energía en ellas, por lo que sólo se detuvo en la que sintió el aura de una persona.

- venga conmigo, los llevaremos con Atakai-sama - dijo Hikari saliendo de la oficina.

Kaoru y la mujer volvieron hasta el recibidor donde los demás comenzaban a impacientarse, Misao caminaba de un lado a otro en intentos de cavar una zanja, mientras que Akeru discutía con Natsu y Soujiro simplemente se mantenía callado, esperando sin duda su regreso.

- ¡¡Ya callate!! - se desesperó Natsu y se puso de pie- ¡¡Kaoru-chan!!

- ¿Nos llevarán con el consejo? - preguntó Misao alzando la vista.

La muchacha de cortos cabellos volteó a ver a Hikari, esta asintió. Los condujo por la escalera de marmol hasta una puerta de matiz distinto a las otras, tenía franjas blancas por sobre un fondo negro y para los hechiceros brillaba intensamente, era protegida por un poder espiritual que provenía del interior. Entraron silenciosamente, y se encontraron con un bello paisaje.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - susurró Akeru mirando la inmesidad de los pastizales verdes, había un enorme árbol de cerezo que le trajo irremediablemente el recuerdo del aroma de Misao. Las aves trinaban desde diferentes puntos y había flores en el suelo que pisaban, también una lluvia de pétalos les envolvió al ingresar.

Vieron, lejanamente, a cuatro mujeres sentadas bajo un cerezo, todas de diferentes colores, con largos vestidos de mangas transparentes cubriendo sus manos. La que tenía puesto un vestido rojo intenso volteó a verle, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo casi innanimado ya que parecía inerte y esculpido en su rostro. Sus largos cabellos eran negros azabaches y caían sobre su espalda de manera rebelde, al igual que los mechones en su frente.

Hikari se acercó más. Luego, otra mujer levantó la vista de un pétalo para mirarles intensamente, sus órbitas eran anarajandas y tenían el mismo aspecto que la anterior, vestía ropas verdes y sus cabellos eran cortos de color castaño claro casi rubio, estos se elevaban mientras que una brisa parecía acariciarle las mejillas.

- Disculpen deidades... - susurró Hikari, su voz había cambiado a una muy angelical y suave- estos hechiceros han venido a unirse al ejército...

- puedes marcharte Hikari - le respondió la mujer de ropas verdes.

- con su permiso - dijo antes de volver por donde habían venido.

El silencio les quemó en la piel, la mujer de rojo tenía sus ojos puestos en ellos y la de verde acariciaba con sus lechosas manos un pétalo. Otra de las mujeres levantó la vista de un libro de tapas rosadas y hojas amarillentas y lo cerró levantando polvo levemente. Sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda muy intenso, parecido al de Misao, y su vestido era azulado, estaba sentada al lado de la última mujer; recostando su larga melena azulada contra el tronco del árbol. Su cabello estaba entrelazado en una trenza como la que Misao llevaba oculta con su capucha, sobre su traje de Onmitsu llevaba aún su vestimenta del insituto. La mujer le miró y extrañamente sonrió.

- ¿De verdad desean unirse al ejército? - habló con una voz sumamente melodiosa, interrumpiendo el delicado silencio.

- Sí, señorita... realmente lo deseamos - explicó Kaoru.

- Haru... - susurró.

- ¿perdón?

- los hechiceros me laman Haru...

- Oh, sumimasen- susurró Kaoru- ¿nos dejará pertenecer al ejército?

- en realidad - comentó- no es mi decisión.

Haru miró de reojo a la última de las deidades, estaba sentada sobre una manta de flores silvestres de diferentes colores que otorgaban mucha vida a su semblante callado y serio. Mas su rostro era sumamente hermoso, con o sin flores, sus largos cabellos plateados estaban recostados sobre un hombro y sus ojos eran de un matiz muy cálido, un dorado muy intenso, aún más que el de Akeru.

- es mi decisión - susurró, su voz parecía la de una niña.

- Ustede debe ser... Atakai-sama; ¿no es así?

- así es - le contestó a la muchacha y volteó a verle, estiró una de sus manos acariciando sus cabellos que caían sobre su frente, los quitó con suavidad y pasó su mano a una de sus mejillas- eres muy valiente, Kaoru.

- ¿¿¿Conoce mi nombre??? ¿¿Cómo?? 

- Yo conozco muchas cosas - susurró- conozco los lados más oscuros... pero también los más puros.

- _"lados oscuros..."_ - pensó mirando las órbitas doradas- ¿¿¿usted sabe acerca de battosai???

- es un lado oscuro sí, demo también uno que fluye junto al puro, fluyen ambos de la misma manera - dijo ahogando un suspiro- porque son uno mismo, sólo que uno ha sido dañado por la maldad.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao miró de reojo el edificio envejecido por el paso de los años, Atakai les había comentado que hacía décadas que la edificación se encontraba allí y que ellas cuatro eran las deidades protectoras de la ciudad de Zakuro. Una lágrima se escapó delicadamente recorriendo sus mejillas con calidez y murió en la comisura de sus labios. La conversación con la deidad suprema había sido larga.

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

- Quiero saber qué sucederá con nosotros - intervino Misao en la conversación, su mejor amiga estaba en un estado de shock que le impedía continuar hablando.

- Pueden pertenecer al ejército - dijo Atakai- pero no les puedo asegurar que participar en una guerra que es inevitable sea seguro para ustedes, que su futuro sea favorable. Nunca podría asegurarles tal cosa. Su futuro ahora es incierto, existe la posibilidad de que la muerte se les presente en el camino pero aún así... existe la posibilidad de que triufen y queden esculpidos en el futuro.

- nuestro futuro... - susurró Misao.

- yo puedo mostrártelo si deseas- contestó la mujer de azul, Haru.

- no - contestó inmediatamente- no quiero saberlo, prefiero vivirlo yo misma.

- eso está bien - le sonrió la mujer de verde a la que llamaban Fuyu y le tocó suavemente la mejilla- pero aveces... es mejor no vivirlo.

Misao sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, su mirada se tornó borrosa y de pronto, ya no se encontraba en ese hermoso pastizal sino en un campo de batalla.

*~*~*~*~*~* _- ¡¡Huye Milla-chan!! - gritó una voz ahogadamente, pese a ello la reconocía a la perfección, era Kaoru. Vió a su amiga reptar hacia donde ella estaba. Se tocó suavemente la sien, sus manos quedaron completamente manchadas de sangre y el olor metálico a ella inundó su ser. Kaoru estaba sollozando, las lágrimas rojizas brillaban en sus mejillas y la sangre fluía de una herida en uno de sus costados._

Miró a su alrededor... había gente huyendo, edificios demolidos consumiéndose en terribles incendios. Ella se encontró asustada, su corazón se detuvo levemente al ver caer a metros suyo una figura conocida. Se acercó corriendo, temblorosa, un rayo le había atravesado cerca del corazón.

- Aoshi-sama... - susurró tomando como pudo el cuerpo del muchacho, sus cortos cabellos negros cubrían sus ojos azulados como el hielo, ella los quitó con sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas, temblaba al ver el cuerpo de su amado convulsionarse.

- huye - dijo él con voz queda- huye... antes... de que... te atrapen.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No le dejaré!! - dijo aferrándose a su pecho, sintió la mano de Aoshi acariciando su cabeza- ¡¡no me dejes!!

- Misao... - le llamó con voz suave. Ella se separó y le miró directo a los ojos.

- Aishiteru... Aoshi-sama... - susurró ella rozando sus labios suavemente con los de él, un suspiro se le escapó entre el beso y se entregó a él, sintiendo como la vida se disolvía de su cuerpo. Ella se separó de él y le miró, ya no había rastro de su respiración, ni tampoco del sonido melodioso que producía su corazón...

Misao sintió que caía en un mar de desesperación al ver muerto a su ser amado, todo giraba a su alrededor en un remolino del caos y su mirada volvió a tornarse borrosa. *~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡¡¡Misao!!! - sintió que le gritaban, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con las órbitas azuladas de Kamiya.

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

- ¿Milla? ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡¡Yuju!! - le llamó Kaoru desde plena calle.

- ¡¡Oh sí!! Ja, ja, ja - rió uniéndose al grupo que la esperaba, algo en su interior se desvaneció, una duda, pero no quería preocupar al resto con sus problemas.

- ¿Está todo bien, Milla? 

- Eh... Sí, Kao-chan... 

- Me parece que luego de lo que viste con Fuyu-sama quedaste mal...

- no, estoy bien - dio por terminada la conversación- vamos con Enishi-san.

Bajaron por la calle que él les había indicado anteriormente, las calles no estaban muy pobladas, la brisa había comenzado a soplar y el cielo se tiñó de pronto en un gris matizado en negro. 

__

- "me recuerda..." - pensó Akeru.

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡Musume!!! - gritó una mujer de largos cabellos negros, acercándose a la orilla de lago donde el pequeño hanyou se estaba reflejando, jugando con su propia imagen.

- ves okaasan - le dijo él dulcemente señalando el agua cristalina- soy yo, así soy yo.

- Sí, mi niño - susurró la mujer sonriendo.

*.*.*.* Flashback Número 2*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡Okaasan!! - corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sentía el sudor cayendo por sus mejillas, ya no tenía más energía, pero no dejó de correr. Hasta que en su desesperación cayó de bruces al suelo, sollozando amargamente, estaba todo oscuro a su alrededor, el cielo se veía horroroso, pronto llovería, pues las nubes eran grises y negras, y el sol se había ocultado por completo tras ellas.

Una figura se le acercó lentamente, era uno de los hombres ayudantes de su padre.

- ¿tu eres el híbrido? - le preguntó mirándole con repulsión- no me imaginaba que mi señor pudiera tener un hijo como tú... no se le puede llamar hijo a esto.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó en vano, el sujeto no le respondió sólo le pateó aventándolo lejos.

- no vuelvas, porque allí ya nadie te quiere... - le dijo marchándose- tu madre también ha sido desterrada, por si desas saberlo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, lloró, amargamente y hasta que no tenía más fuerzas.

*.*.*.* Flashback Número 3*.*.*.*

- _"me las pagarán todos... los malditos humanos y también los demonios"_ - pensó un joven muchacho que a leguas demostraba no ser como cualquier otro, sus largos cabellos plateados estaban agitados por el viento y sus ojos dorados miraban el amanecer con melancolía pero también firmeza y valentía. Tenía rasguñones en sus pómulos, y sus ropas estaban un poco destrozadas- _"ya que en ningún lado me aceptaron, terminaré con esta guerra por mi mismo, ya que así acabaré con ambos bandos... con todos los bandos que se dañan mutuamente"_ - sintió su corazón resquebrajarse levemente- _" ya nadie debería dañarse..."_

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

- ¿Está todo bien Akeru? - le preguntó Misao agitando sus grandes ojos esmeraldas.

- Sí, Misao... está todo bien - respondió él con voz queda y continuó caminando.

La joven le miró de reojo, se encogió de hombros y le alcanzó segundos después. El semblante del semi-demonio era callado, más que de costumbre, serio y algo preocupado. Ella no le dijo nada, mas odiaba el silencio.

- me pregunto si encontraremos a los demás - dijo casi para sí misma.

- esas personas te interesan, ¿no es así? - preguntó él.

- sí, son mis amigos - sonrió y se adelantó hacia los demás.

Misao miró el cielo. _"va a llover"_ pensó, ese estado del tiempo le traía bellos recuerdos. _"Aoshi-sama..."_

*.*.*.* Flashback*.*.*.*

- Milla, ¡¡Te vas a enfermar!! - le regañó Okon con sus manos en su cintura desde la parte cubierta del patio de entrenamientos. La joven de larga trenza corría bajo las gruesas gotas de lluvia, empapando ya su vestimenta.

- ¡Mou! - exclamó imitando la muletilla de disconformidad que su mejor amiga usaba. La miró de reojo aún corretiando, Kaoru estaba sentada en una de las bancas sonriendo amablemente mientras cepillaba su largo cabello negro.

- Deja de imitarme, Milla-chan - le contestó ella enfadada.

- ja, ja, ja - corrió cerrando los ojos hasta que chocó contra algo mucho más grande que ella y fuerte también. Sintió que caía pero unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura evitándolo, acercándola a un pecho cálido y humedecido.- Aoshi-sama...

- ¿Estás bien, Misao? - preguntó él con un semblante frío.

- Eh... sí... ja, ja - murmuró sonrojándose por la cercanía de sus cuerpos- ¿puede soltarme? _- "¿realmente lo quieres? Mou Misao... no lo quieres... entonces, ¿Porqué diablos se lo pides?" _- le reclamó su conciencia- _"Sólo es que no respondo de mí si sigo así de cerca"_ - contestó ella.

- sumimasen - se disculpó Shinomori.

*.*.*.* Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*

- _"que cerca le había tenido a mi querido Aoshi-sama..."_ - pensó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo- _"Aoshi... su muerte..."_

De pronto, el recuerdo de aquella visión le atacó la mente, había visto también a Kaoru desfallecer por las heridas en su cuerpo y Natsu morir con todo su ser mancillado, completamente destajado, incluso Akeru le había intentado defender. 

__

- "¿Todos moriremos?" - se preguntó en el momento en que una nueva visión le golpeaba la mente...

*~*~*~*~*~* _¿Quién eres? - preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y dejando el cuerpo inerte de Aoshi recostado en el suelo. - ¿Quién eres? - repitió. Una figura corría hacia ella y de pronto le abrazaba con dulzura, le susurraba algo al oído y le acariciaba el cabello, corto... lo llevaba corto en aquel lugar, y los negros se matizaban en violáceos. Una fuerza recorría su cuerpo y todo este brillaba de dorado. _

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó a la figura nuevamente. El ente sonrió, ella podía ver su gesto por entre las penunbras de su joven rostro. Era una persona joven- ¿me conoces? - Asintió volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos, de pronto todo se estremeció, y vió cómo se tocaba el costado derecho por donde la sangre brotaba descontroladamente. - ¿¿Doushite?? - preguntó casi incoscientemente- ¡¡De nuevo estoy sola!! ¡¡Sola!! - exclamó dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, con el cuerpo de la persona en sus brazos. 

- nunca estará sola - le susurró suavemente, era un muchacho. Este trazó las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus bellos ojos esmeraldas y sonrió cerrando los ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Ella sollozó amargamente, sintiendo como el dolor le estremecía cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras que el del muchacho se desvanecía como si fuera de energía pura. Eso era lo que les sucedía a quellos espíritus que usurpaban un cuerpo con el único motivo de cumplir con su destino, con una misión u objetivo.- ¡¡¡No me dejes tu también, onegai!!! *~*~*~*~*~*

Ella caminaba ya por inercia, inconscientemente. Se detuvieron frente a una casa de varios pisos, una más en el aglomerado de viviendas que se asemejan ligeramente unas a otras. La voz de Kaoru la sacó de su trance cuando leyó en voz alta un cartel

- Yukishiro - decía el letrero pequeño pegado a la pared de la casa, conjunto a la puerta de entrada. Tocaron levemente. Misao tenía un presentimiento extraño, sentía una presencia diferente en aquella casa, una sensación de dejavú la invadió de pronto.

****

Fin del capítulo

__

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque a mí sí ^___^. Me quedo muy bonito, jo, jo. Pero estoy triste por no haber tenido todos mis reviews, no importa, me conformaré con los hermosos mensajitos de **Anny-chan, Gaby (hyatt) y bozcochita U-u**. Realmente muchas gracias. Las quieto. Es todo. 

JA NE!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

****

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	7. Capitulo 7

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo VII: "Visiones que previenen el ataque"

La puerta se abrió de repente y una mujer bastante joven salió a recibirles, llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza y por detrás caían sus largos cabellos negros azabaches amarrados en una cola de caballo baja, sus grandes ojos eran del mismo color que estos, fríos y serios. Su expresión parecía inmune a cualquier situación.

- ¿Si? - les preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

- Enishi-san nos dijo que si necesitábamos un lugar donde hospedarnos viniéramos a aquí - explicó Kaoru adelantándose.- nos conocimos hoy a las puertas del consejo.

- Ah ya veo... ¿estuvieron con las deidades? - todos asintieron- pasen por favor.

*~*~*~*~*~*_¡¡¡Hermano!!! - gritó una mujer interponiéndose entre un joven y el ataque de un demonio, este impactó de lleno en ella y la lanzó lejos de donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Misao corrió hacia ella intentado negativamente detener la hemorragia, mas sucedía como con los otros ataques... la magia no funcionaba para curar las heridas. La abrazó fuertemente._

- no me dejes tu también, onegai - sollozó sin poder contener los ríos de lágrimas- yo sé que tu puedes...

- Misao-chan... - susurró la mujer, sus ojos negros casi ya inanimados se habían vuelto cálidos, avandonando esa frialdad que acostumbraba tener- eres fuerte... eres... - gimió de dolor- eres... valiente... yo sé... que tu... puedes... Misao-chan...

- Shh... no te esfuerzes - le suplicó con dulzura, mas la mujer continuó.

- debes... vencer... debes lograr... esa paz... que... tanto anhelabas... porque... porque... lo mereces... Misao-chan...- dijo dificultosamente, su respiración cada vez se hacía más agitada- te quiero...

- ¡¡¡NO!!! - gritó viendo como ella cerraba los ojos exalando su último suspiro y sintiendo como su vida se le escapaba en él, la abrazó fuertemente. - ¡¡¡¡TOMOE!!! *~*~*~*~*~*

__

- ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo una voz sacándola de esa horrible visión.

- _"¿Porqué todo lo que veo siempre es muerte?"_ - pensó para sí misma- eh... sí... sumimasen - dijo dándose cuenta que estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta y la mujer que les había atendido le miraba de manera rara.

El recibidor estaba muy bien decorado, con bellos tonos pasteles y había distintos artilugios colgados en las paredes, desde cuadros hasta talismanes de protección contra la magia. Se podía sentir sus esencias en toda la casa, como una barrera mágica bastante poderosa. 

La mujer se acercó a los leños sin encender de la chimenea y colocó una de sus blancas manos sobre ellos, inmediatamente encendieron.

__

- "hechicera" - pensó Misao. 

- Tomoe Yukishiro - dijo aquella extendiendo una mano hacia Kaoru, esta la estrechó amablemente- Kaoru Kamiya, supongo. Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted.

La kendoka de cortos cabellos azabaches rió nerviosamente. ¡Si hacía tan poco que se habían conocido!

- _"imposible"_ - pensó Makimachi - _"no puede ser..."_

Sus pensamientos se quebraron en su mente, esa visión le había revuelto los sentimientos y su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Porqué tanta muerte? Parecía repetir la voz consoladora de su conciencia, su voz interior.

- Así que visitaron a las deidades - comentó Tomoe sentándose en uno de los sillones que había dispuestos en la salita de estar contigua, también bellamente decorada y con un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, ahora cubierto por gruesas cortinas floreadas.

- Sí, ellas accedieron a encontrarse con nosotros - le dijo Misao.

- Fue en la puerta del consejo donde encontramos a Enishi - agregó Kaoru - a propósito... ¿dónde está él?

- Salió con unos amigos que también están hospedándose aquí, acaban de llegar a Zakuro y Enishi les invitó. 

- Ustedes son muy amables - halagó Kamiya.

- gracias - le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque con esa enmarcada frialdad a ellos les pareció una pequeña mueca sin sentido- no deben tardar, fueron a la tienda de magia. 

Ella se puso de pie mirando el relog colgado en una pared cercana.

- Acompáñenme, les mostraré sus cuartos.

Tomoe Yukishiro parecía a simple vista una mujer fría y sin corazón, sus ojos negros profundos realmente congelados en su rostro le desfavorecía en su amabilidad y dulzura al entonar su voz. Era como una melodía cálida al hablar. 

Les indicó un cuarto a cada uno, la carta contaba con varios pisos y un ático en la parte superior de la misma, donde según la mujer, tenían las armas de la casa.

- ¿Sucede algo, Misao-san? - le preguntó mientras bajaba las largas escaleras de madera con grabados. La joven Makimachi estaba sentada junto al ventanal viendo como el cielo se debatía a punto de llover.

- nada – contestó de manera suave- sólo pensaba... los momentos me envuelven con demasiada crueldad, ¿sabe usted? Una de las deidades me dio a probar el dulce sabor del futuro... mas para mí... es tan amargo como la muerte.

- ya veo – susurró Tomoe- Fuyu es una deidad muy inteligente, alguna razón habrá tenido para eso...

- Ella dijo que aveces el destino necesita ser cambiado – dijo sin preguntarle acerca de su conocimiento sobre el nombre de la deidad.

Entonces, la puerta principal se abrió y volvió a cerrarse inmediatamente.

- ¡Tadaima! - se anunció Enishi entrando en el recibidor, llevaba una camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver su bien esculpido torso y unos pantalones anchos de mezclilla. 

- ¿y los...? - comenzó a preguntar Tomoe al verlo solo, pero no pudo terminar ya que su hermano menor estaba parado en la escalera con sus ojos azulados oscuros fijos en la figura que miraba desde arriba.

- ¡Kaoru-san! - exclamó el muchacho – me alegro que finalmente decidieran venir.

- ¡oh si! Debo agradecerle su habitación – sonrió ella ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, con lo que Enishi sintió que se desmayaría allí mismo, sobre los pies de esa diosa tan hermosa y magestuosa - demo onegai, dígame Kaoru, no me trate de usted.

- Entonces te pido lo mismo Kaoru – sonrió seductoramente sin ocultar el rubor delicado en sus mejillas – y no dudo que mi oneesan también.

Ambos sonrieron. Tomoe y Misao se dirigieron miradas cómplices antes de reír tímidamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*~*~*~*~*~* La lluvia era torrencialmente peligrosa, Akeru y Soujiro estaban preocupados por la posiblidad de la inundación de las calles que eran más bajas que el resto. El hanyou estaba pegado al ventanal de vidrio, muy aparejado al cristal reluciente, sentía el olor inconfundible a muerte, sangre y descontrol *~*~*~*~*~*

- Akeru-kun, ¿daijoubu ka? – le preguntó Misao apareciendo en la sala de estar. Había estado junto a Tomoe en la bella y aromática cocina, donde la mujer le enseñaba a Kaoru sus artes culinarios.

- eh... sí, Misao.

Ella se acercó donde el mitad youkai había permanecido junto a Soujiro las últimas horas. Sonrió y casi le susurró al oído, estremeciendo los sentidos del joven.

- Milla... ya te dije que mis amigos me dicen Milla – dijo con una voz muy dulce y volvió la vista a la ventana.

Akeru rió nerviosamente y también miró cómo la lluvia acariciaba el ventanal lentamente.

- Algo te preocupa, ne? – dijo Misao sin quitar la vista de la calle.

- Sí, siento... – susurró quedamente, su corazón se le aceleraba sin su control y eso realmente le preocupaba. Su parte youkai siempre le había impedido demostrar sus sentimientos y ahora, en cambio, esa muchacha de grandes ojos esmeraldas y aroma a cerezo le revolucionaba- siento el aroma a guerra, sangre..

Ella abrió grandes los ojos.

*~*~*~*~*~*_- ¡¡Milla!!! – le gritaron casi al oídoy la cubrieron de un ataque de rayos eléctricos que impactaron en su espalda, y cayó al suelo bruscamente._

- ¡¡¡Gomen nasai!!! – dijo ella presurosa lanzándose sobre él, este la apartó.

- Estoy bien – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Seguro?

- Hai, no te preocupes – sacó sus garras- hay que acabar con todos.

La sombra que impactaba en su rostro le impedía a Misao observar de quién se trataba realmente, pero estaba segura que era Akeru, sus ropas le delataban. Él gruñó gruiosa y salvajemente. Makimachi le miró atentamente, intentando ella también poner atención a la batalla, los ojos dorados matizaban un blanqucino antes de convertirse en un rojizo malvado. Volvió a gruñir totalmente fuera de sí, destajando con sus garras cada ser endemoniado que se le acercaba, cubriendo de manera inconsciente el cuerpo de la muchacha y manchándose con la sangre enemiga.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Akeru!!!!!!!! – soltó desesperadamente antes de toparse con esa mirada endemoniadamente repulsiva, sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios empapados en rojizo y sus garras goteando del líquido de vida. *~*~*~*~*~*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Enishi-nii ¿Porqué no sales de aquí? ¿No ves que distraes a Kaoru-san? – protestó pícaramente Tomoe llevándose una de sus manos a su cadera y similando estar disgustada.

- Ja, ja, oneesan – rió él.- eres mala, oneesan. Está bien, voy a ver si vienen los chicos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió una vez más y volvió a cerrar. Suponiendo que allí llegarían los huéspedes de su hermano menor, Tomoe le indicó a Kamiya que sirvieran los variados platos que ambas habían preparado con dedicacio y salieron al recibidor que comunicaba la sala de estar con el comedor muy bien adornado cargando las fuentes.

El corazón de la mujer de cortos cabellos negros azabaches y espada luminosa en su cintura dio un vuelco, se detuvo repentinamente para comenzar a acelerarse sin control, quitándole la respiración, las piernas le temblaron. Ahí estaba Enishi y a su lado... ¡¡Era tan difícil de creer!!

- Kenshin... – susurró y él volteó a verla. Tomoe había tomado el recipiente de sus manos y lo había ido a depositar en la mesa iluminadamente tenuemente con velas. Más tarde se lo agradecería. ¡Sin duda ella las hubiese dejado caer! Pero ahora no podía hacerlo, ya que su mente se encontraba en un estado de descontrol y deseos de tirarse en brazos de su pelirrojo... de su Kenshin. 

- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru? – preguntó Enishi sin entender el repentino silencio y esa mirada en la joven.

Akeru miró los ojos de Misao con mucho detenimiento, estaban extremadamente dilatados como si la vida se hubiese escapado de ellos y ella le estuviera viendo huir, desbordantes en lágrimas que ella no dejó caer. Mirando a un sujeto alto, de cabellos negros y ojos de un azul parecido al de Kaoru, sólo que de un sentimiento muy frío. Estaba parado al lado de otro sujeto que no quitaba sus ojos violáceos de Kamiya, tenía los cabellos rojizos amarrados en una cola baja. Había una mujer entre ellos, sus ojos eran como la miel y sus cabellos castaños oscuros, tenía un mechón azulado cayendo sobre su rostro blanco y suave a la vista. Donde se leía sorpresa y una alegría extraordinaria, era igual para el muchacho que estaba a su lado, tomándole la mano, tenía los cabellos castaños oscuros en picos y los ojos del mismo matiz, muy cálido. Era alto y llevaba una banda roja atada a la cabeza. Los cuatro vestían ropas realmente extrañas.

- ¡¡Milla-chan!!¡¡Kao-chan!! – exclamó la mujer lanzándose a los brazos de las dos mujeres. A ambas les costó trabajo reaccionar hasta que al fin lograron abrazar a su vieja amiga. 

- Meg-chan, has cambiado – exclamó Kaoru tomando el mechón azulado que caía sobre el rostro de su amiga.

- tu también, Kao-chan – sonrió- y tú, Milla.

Misao debió entender la cara de desconcierto de Akeru porque se le acercó a tomarlo del brazo, Aoshi notó esto también y se sobresaltó interior, por fuera, su cara seguía tan seria como siempre.

- son viejos amigos – le comentó Makimachi - ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ellos?

- Hai, Milla – dijo quedamente. Olfateó rápidamente el ambiente.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Él bajó el rostro apenado y ella soltó una carcajada apretando aún más su brazo fuerte, oculto tras la manga de sus ropas. Misao volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Llevaban ropas muy fuera de lo común, Megumi tenía un pañuelo dorado alrededor de su frente que caía en un moño al costado de su cabeza, rozando sus hombros descubiertos por la camisa que usaba desde la altura de sus pechos atada hasta por arriba del ombligo. Luego tenía una falda larga holgada de una tela muy fina al parecer. Eran ropas de otro continente, Misao estaba segura de ello.

- Meg-chan, ¿y esas ropas? – preguntó sin poder contener la curiosidad.

- Ah! ¿te gustan? – dijo tomando entre sus manos la delicada tela de la falda- son extranjeras, es de un pueblo que visitamos, luegos le contaré.

- Realmente no entiendo nada – dijo Enishi aprovechando el momento- ¿Los conoces, Kaoru?

- Eh... Sí, somos amigos, íbamos al mismo instituo de magia. – le contestó evocando un recuerdo en la escuela de magia la estrella blanca.

*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡¡Que sueño!! – exclamó Misao tirada bajo un inmenso árbol en el jardín del instituro, siempre bien cuidado, aromatizado por millones de flores de los más diversos tipos. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su blanco rostro e impactaban en sus largos y negros cabellos iluminándolos tenuemente, aún recogidos en su típica trenza. 

- Estoy aburrida – comentó Kaoru también recostado bajo la sombra del cerezo- ¿Qué hacemos? ¡¡Como odio estos tontos recesos!!

- uf... – soltó – yo en realidad los agradezco, un descanso no nos viene nada mal.

-¬¬*

- ^_____^ 

- Calma chicas, piensen algo que podamos hacer – sugirió Megumi desde una rama florecida, su cabello yacía sobre uno de sus hombros y su sonrisa permanecida esculpida en su rostro, desde que ella y Sanosuke estaban juntos parecía más feliz que nunca.

Kaoru miró el edificio imponente cercano a ella, las paredes ya se encontraban resquebrajadas por el paso del tiempo y aunque Seijuro intentaba que la edificación se encontrase en las mejores condiciones ciertamente estaba deteriorada. Ella muy pronto avandonaría las jaulas que la encarcelaban del mundo exterior, pero que a su vez le habían dado la calidez y cobijo que quizás afuera no hubiese encontrado solitariamente. Un lugar al que llamar hogar... eso le venía a la mente.

*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

Los ojos de Kamiya se nublaron levemente, ¡¡Como extrañaba el instituto!! Pese a todo había sido y siempre sería su hogar. Seijuro-sama era esa figura partenal que le había faltado durante toda su infancia o la mayor parte de ella.

- ¡Que bien que se conocen! – exclamó de pronto Enishi- así no tendré que presentarlos. ¿Vamos a comer, si?

- ¿dónde está Natsu? – preguntó Misao sin soltar el brazo protector de Akeru para arrastrarlo consigo al comedor.

- Creo que está en el balcón del 1er piso con Sou-kun - contestó Kaoru.

- ¡Iré a llamarles!

Aoshi la miró de reojo, la muchacha que había comenzado el instituto con 8 años, indefensa, no se parecía a la mujer que veía ahora. Le costaba admitirlo, Misao era ya una mujer hecha y dereha, con el destino fijo en su corazón y en su alma, y él... ¿parte de su pasado? No, no quería ser eso, lo evitaría a todo costo.

- ¡Konban wa minna-san! – saludó una muchacha entrando en el comedor, tenía los cabellos castaños largos y los ojos celestes muy profundos.

- Buenas noches – saludó también el joven que la acompañaba, sonreía de manera muy dulce como si ese gesto estuviese siempre esculpido en su rostro.

Natsu se acercó a la silla que le correspondía pero antes de sentarse su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sabía lo que significaba. Gimió dolorosamente antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Soujiro que estaba a su lado, la tomó de los hombros mientras veía como la joven se sostenía la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! – gritó Tomoe, Natsu se retorcía de dolor.

- Natsu-chan, Natsu-chan, dime... ¿Qué pasa? – reclamó insistentemente Misao. Ya la había visto así una vez.

El cuerpo de la muchacha expedía una luz muy poderosa, de cristalinos colores y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su cabellera comenzaba a levantarse a causa de su esencia y también emitía luz.

- ¡¡Dinos!!

- no te preocupes, Milla-chan – susurró Natsu antes de ponerse de pie costosamente, el dolor había cesado – ¡¡¡pero algo muy grave va a suceder!!!!

- ¿Nani? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Enishi.

- ¿Lo sientes Akeru? – intentó serciorarse la muchacha - ¿Sientes el aroma a sangre y muerte?

- Sí – susurró él olfateando el aire- hay peligro...

*~*~*~*~*~*_ El cielo estaba rojizo de pronto, matizando un atardecer que ya no debería existir, pues la noche había caído sobre ellos hacía horas atrás. Acababa de dejar de llover, por lo que las persona salían a las calles. Despreocupados. Y en un abrir y cerras de ojos sombras tenebrosas cayeron sobre ellos, como si barrera no existieran. Prendiendo fuego viviendas, arrancando gritos de terror y sollozos que se quebraban en gemidos y suspiros muertos. _*~*~*~*~*~*

- Oh no... – gimió Misao.

- ¿¿Los viste?? – preguntó Tomoe que sabía de la habilidad de Makimachi. Ella asintió tristemente mirando de reojo la ventana, ya no llovía. 

- Debemos detenerlos.

Todos salieron a las calles, efectivamente la gente comenzaba a abandonar sus casas, intentando reparar algunos de los destrozos hechos por las lluvias, abriendo negocios, sin saber nada del peligro. Detuvieron a la mayor parte de los aldeanos, advirtiéndoles que algo grave estaba acechando Zakuro.

- Atakai-sama – susurró Misao sintiendo la presencia de la mujer de ropas doradas - ¡¡Es terrible!!

- Por eso mismo es que Fuyu te ha mostrado el futuro – le aseguró ella – aveces merece y debe ser cambiado.

De pronto, algo estrelló contra el techo mágico que protegía la ciudad y se esparció por toda su extensión. Como si fue cristal comenzó a resquebrajarse lentamente hasta que se vió el polvo mágico con que había sido creado. Sombras extrañas penetraron en Zakuro aprovechando la confunsión y el repentino quiebre de su preciada barrera.

- _"Esto emociona"_ – pensó Makimachi, volvería a luchar con Shinomori y también vería el accionar de las deidades.

Kaoru desenfundó su espada que brilló con inmensa luminosidad, la blandió frente a ella asegurando tener certera precisión al atacar mientras que Misao se le acercaba con sus kunais entre sus dedos, también estaban iluminados. Ella se colocó en posición de Kempo a la vez que Natsu se puso en guardia del otro lado y Soujiro concentraba su energía haciendo que su cuerpo brillara. De la nada, la muchacha sacó un precioso báculo de colores pasteles y brillos cristalinos. Akeru también se les unió.

- Milla y Kaoru han cambiado – comentó Megumi sacando su boomerang gigante de detrás de la espalda. Ella le había dejado en el cuarto mientras iban a la tienda de magia pero ahora el objeto tendría un poco de sangre – ya no son las niñas que necesitan que ustedes las protejan.

- lo sé – susurró Kenshin quedamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tomoe fue la primera en recibir ataque alguno, el demonio se le acercó para enfrentarse cara a cara con una mujer indefensa, y ella pudo comprobar lo peligroso de sus colmillos puntiagudos, lo inmenso de sus alas negras y lo tenebroso que se escondía tras su rojiza mirada. Ella apretó los puños y atacó al demonio con sucesivos ataques. 

- ¡Cuidado Aoshi-sama! – gritó Misao lanzando un kunai al demonio que se le acercaba por la espalda al joven.

- _"¿Aoshi-sama?"_ – se preguntó Akeru ante la extraña forma de llamarle de la muchacha.

Shinomori le miró sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido y siguió blandiendo sus relucientes kodachis sobre los sujetos que atacaban. Misao estaba acostumbrada a que pocas eran las muestras de calidez que él brindaba.

- ¡¡Misao!! – sintió cerca suyo y vió a Soujiro interponerse entre un ataque y ella, las garras destajaron su costado y él usó un hechizo en el demonio antes de caer bruscamente al suelo, gimiendo levemente.

- Sou-kun, gomen nasai, me distraje.

- No te preocupes, no es nada – colocó una mano en la herida donde la sangre brotaba y esta cerrró por completo- ¿ves?

- me alegro – sonrió quitándose las pocas lágrimas que asomban en sus ojos.

- sólo... ten cuidado.

Misao levantó la vista hacia el cielo, quedaban pocas criaturas sobrevolando la ciudad. La mayoría de ellas se cubrieron tras lo que parecía el líder y este habló con voz ronca.

- El reino de los demonios ha declarado finalmente la guerra, disfruten del mundo que conocen, porque dentro de tres meses... ya no quedará nada positivo en él – sonrió malignamente y se alejó de allí volando, seguido por los demonios que quedaron.

- Es horrible – susurró Kamiya viendo como levantaban, algunos aldeanos, los cuerpos de las criaturas destajadas o heridas y otros intentaban reparar los daños.

- es una guerra – le dijo Atzu, una de las deidades.- sucedió hace siglos y ahora... la humanidad se enfrenta nuevamente contra los diferentes a ella.

- Entonces... ¿ya pasó una vez?

- Hai.

- Ganaremos – aseguró Misao que estaba a su lado, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de esperanza y seguridad – no podemos perder...

Fin del capítulo

__

Se vienen las batallas, supongo que a muchos les gustarán aunque tengo que admitir que he recibido pocos reviews con respecto al principio, en este cap. cuento con solo dos valiosímas seguidoras: **gaby (hyatt)**( ya viste a Tomoe? Creo que habrá conflicto con ella, no se depende de los mensajes)y **angel Kaoru chan **(ya veras que no es nada lo de la derrota, porque Kao es muy fuerte y poderosa, lo demostrará, te lo aseguro). 

Bueno, a los que siguen el fic y no han dejado review pido por favor que lo hagan porque no estoy segura que vaya a continuarlo, aunque sé que si hay por lo menos un review lo seguiré haciendo para esa persona.

Espero recibir pronto sus mensajes, los quiero, y con respecto a la historia, prepárense porque vienen las batallas.

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

AYUDA!!! Quiero saber... ¡¿realmente piensan sacar a Inuyasha del aire?! ¡¡Por favor no!! Si es así, hagan correr la voz, que no podemos dejar que hagan eso.

__


	8. Capitulo 8

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

**__**

Capítulo VIII: "Conversaciones esperadas"

Misao bajó las escaleras rápidamente, era muy temprano y el sol aún no salía. Tomó una chaqueta del perchero de la entrada y salió mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- la noche vendrá por todos - setenció Atakai.

- Atakai-sama, debo hacerle una pregunta - dijo Misao.

- te escucho.

- ¿por qué?

- no es momento ahora, ven mañana, temprano, antes de que el sol termine de iluminar todo el pueblo - sentenció desapareciendo.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flashback**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó una voz deteniéndola justo en la puerta.

- ¿uh?

[ñaca, ñaca, sufran!!!!! No les diré aún quién es]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru dio su séptima vuelta en esa cama tan suave y cálida que Tomoe le había dado para ella sola, en un cuarto que compartía con Misao y Megumi. Ya sabía que la primera estaba, seguramente, visitando a Atakai en el consejo, ella no tenía deseos de ir hacia allá. Su mente estaba hecha un lío, se sentó en la cama lentamente, undiendo sus dedos entre las hebras negras azabaches, ¿porqué Kenshin no le había hablado nada aún? 

- ¿Pasa algo tanuki-chan? - preguntó Megumi volteando a verla, al parecer, tampoco podía dormir. 

- ash, Megumi estoy tan confundida - le confesó apoyando el rostro en una mano, su mirada era triste, contrastando con su carácter de costumbre - sabes, pensé que Kenshin y yo éramos amigos, y mucho más que eso.

- ¿y no lo son? - indagó extrañada.

- ¡¡no!! Él no me ha hablado desde que llegó, ni siquiera un hola Kaoru. Nada.

Megumi estaba a punto de hablar cuando tocaron la puerta, inmediatamente Kaoru supo quién era.

- espera, yo abro - le dijo la hechicera encontrándose cara a cara con Soujiro.

- ya comenzó otra vez.

- ¡¡Mou!!

Takani la siguió escaleras arriba, al segundo piso, donde continuaban las habitaciones, entraron en la primera de la derecha y vieron a Natsu sentada en el suelo, tomándose las rodillas con sus brazos, abrazándolas.

- oh, encima Misao no está - comentó Kaoru viendo como la muchacha brillaba intensamente, las noches solían pasarlas así, y era siempre Makimachi quien la cuidaba y trataba de tranquilizarla.

- ¿No está? - preguntó Akeru con el ceño fruncido - ¿y donde está?

- salió a una cita con el consejo - explicó con prontitud y se agachó a la altura de Natsu, susurrando - escucha, Natsu-chan, ¿Qué pasa? Dime...

- el terror y las llamas, arden... arden mucho.

- ¡¡No entiendo qué le pasa!! - exclamó Megumi tocando su frente, ardía y su estado era inexplicable, asi que tampoco podía usar alguna de sus medicinas.

Unos segundos después, Kenshin y Sanosuke entraron al cuarto, habían sentido las voces y al ver a Natsu en ese estado incosciente se sorprendieron, no conocían a la chica, era realmente extraña.

- escúchame solo a mi Natsu - le habló suavemente Soujiro - ¿tu reina te está llamando?

- ¿reina? - preguntó Kaoru extrañada.

- ella... no es humana, Kaoru-chan, es una druida.

- oh... entonces supongo que se encontró con nosotros por error.

- no, ella me contó que escapaba, tal como lo explicó, y que por haberse encontrado en el lugar de la muerte de sus padres, sus poderes se encuentran en desiquilibrio, entonces, todo lo referente a la magia le cuesta mucho.

- como sabes de ella, Sou-kun.

- ella... me agrada mucho... mucho... - susurró.

Él se sonrojó y miró el cuerpo de la muchacha, había dejado de temblar un poco y despacio fue abriendo los ojos celestes, mirando a Soujiro.

- y yo pensé que te gustaba Misao - comentó ella con picardía y él se sorprendió.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa ruborizada de su rostro.

- si, no se preocupen - se acercó a la ventana - algo malo va a suceder, Kaoru-chan.

- ¿qué?

- puedo sentirlo, hay algo muy malo en el ambiente. ¿puedes olerlo Akeru?

- Feh! Son esos demonios - comentó - no creo que vayan a esperar ni un mes.

- sí, yo también lo suponía - dijo Kenshin.

- será mejor que duermas Natsu-chan - le aconsejó Kaoru saliendo del cuarto, se dirigió al último piso, que era una gran tapia, parecida a un balcón, había un banquito y dos columnas entrelazadas por plantas.

Se dejó caer en el banco apoyando su codo sobre la tapia baja que rodeada toda la construcción, recostó suavemente su rostro en una mejilla y observó la inmensidad de la ciudad de Zakuro. Quizás no se lo había dicho a Misao, ni a Natsu, ni mucho menos a Megumi, pero podía sentir el olor de la sangre flotando en el ambiente, y sentía, que su muerte no estaba muy lejos.

- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru-dono? - preguntó Kenshin acercándose a ella, ni siquiera lo había sentido entrar. Pero él, por el contrario, la había estado observando desde el momento en que piso el suelo marmolado, introduciendo cada uno de sus movimientos en su mente.

- ya te dije - protestó - que no me gusta que me llames con ese -dono.

- perdón, hace tanto tiempo, que ya lo había olvidado.

- lo sé - admitió.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kaoru?

- nada - bufó.

- te conozco - le echó en cara - o por lo menos te conocí durante mucho tiempo y tu, me conociste más que nadie, ¿porqué no eres sincera conmigo?

- Kenshin...

- dime.

- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? - pregunó con ingenuidad.

El rostro de Himura se ensombreció, ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Y que diría él al respecto? Claro que la quería, la amaba y era el centro de toda su existencia. Pero aún, había cosas que ella no entendía y que le costaba poner en orden, como el control que ejercía Battosai en él a la hora de batallar.

- eres un gran amiga - mintió.

- oh - suspiró - vete, por favor.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡yo no quiero tu amistad!! - alegó enfadada, las lágrimas se liberaban de las cadenas de sus ojos cayendo hacia sus mejillas - ¡¡Vete!! ¡¡Dejame!!

- Pero Kaoru...

- ¿No entienes Kenshin? - preguntó ajena a lo que realmente sentía su pelirrojo hechicero - yo no necesito ni tu amistad, ni tu protección, nada de eso.

Kaoru sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban, se secó las lágrimas presurosa e intentó salir de allí pero la mano de Himura sujetó la suya y la asió contra su cuerpo, presionándola piel con piel.

- qué... - susurró Kamiya.

- escúchame, yo... no deseo darte solamente mi amistad - le admitió - me gustaría millones poder amarte y sacrificaría mi vida si eso significara tener una posibilidad contigo, pero... está Battosai, y tu sabes que él controla mi ser con facilidad. 

- ¡¡No me importa él!!

- Pues a mi sí, si te lastimara... yo no sé que haría - le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, como la caricia del viento - yo realmente te amo, Kaoru.

- oh... ¡no me digas eso! - exclamó - si todo esto es un sueño, no lo hagas. No quiero despertarme luego sola en un cuarto, en alguna pensión, desesperada, pensando si en algún momento te encontraré.

- ha sucedido todo muy rápido ayer, es normal que pienses eso.

- Kenshin...

- te escucho.

- yo también te amo, y no me importa Battosai, si puedo estar contigo eso es suficiente para mí.

Él pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza de su Kaoru, enterrando los dedos en el mar azabache, habían pasado años de amarse en secreto y tiempo largo de permanecer alejados, pensando solo el uno en el otro, quizás eso no era apropiado en ese momento porque luego sufrirían demasiado en la batalla, pero en su interior, sabía que era lo más correcto que había hecho. Posó su otra mano en la cintura, acercándola más a él, y cerró la distancia, juntando sus labios con los de ella, quien se entregó totalmente a ese beso.

- te extrañé mucho Kaoru - le confesó antes de volver a besarla - siento no habértelo dicho antes.

- ¡oh Kenshin! - exclamó viendo la sonrisa del pelirrojo y lo abrazó, extasiada de felicidad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao miró de reojo a la persona que caminaba a su lado, una evidente sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y se volvió más grande a medida que caminaban por allí; estaban yendo hacia el consejo.

- ¿qué te sucede misao? Estás demasiado callada para ser tu - dijo él y ella se quedó quieta en medio de la calle, se le acercó e investigó en su rostro, curiosa. ¿¿REALMENTE ERA ÉL?? - oye, ¿qué tengo?

- dime, ¿Eres tu?

- ¿qué te pasa misao? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡¡tu no eres Aoshi-sama!! - exclamó de pronto señalándolo acusadoramente.

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- El Aoshi que yo conozco - lo informó con seguridad - no es tan dinámico como tu, es más serio y callado... ¡¡nunca le importó lo que me pudiera pasar!!

- ¿Qué? - bajó la cabeza. Seguramente en algún tiempo él fue así, no le interesó mucho de misao y si lo hizo, nunca se atrevió a decírselo, él jamás andaba por ahí diciendo lo que sentía y preguntándoles a los demás su estado de ánimo - bueno, ese Aoshi que tu conociste cambió mucho.

- me doy cuenta - dijo con tristeza. Ella no deseaba, ahora que lo pensaba bien, que su Aoshi cambiara, se había enamorado de él cuando era un joven distinto, un niño distinto. - pero bueno... - suspiró resignada y agregó - supongo que aprenderé a conocer a este nuevo Aoshi.

- no lo dudo - susurró él para sí - me encantará que me conozcas.

Ella se sonrojó, y sonrió...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*Miró a su alrededor... había gente huyendo, edificios demolidos consumiéndose en terribles incendios. Ella se encontró asustada, su corazón se detuvo levemente al ver caer a metros suyo una figura conocida. Se acercó corriendo, temblorosa, un rayo le había atravesado cerca del corazón.

- Aoshi-sama... - susurró tomando como pudo el cuerpo del muchacho, sus cortos cabellos negros cubrían sus ojos azulados como el hielo, ella los quitó con sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas, temblaba al ver el cuerpo de su amado convulsionarse.

- huye - dijo él con voz queda- huye... antes... de que... te atrapen.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No le dejaré!! - dijo aferrándose a su pecho, sintió la mano de Aoshi acariciando su cabeza- ¡¡no me dejes!!

- Misao... - le llamó con voz suave. Ella se separó y le miró directo a los ojos.

- Aishiteru... Aoshi-sama... - susurró ella rozando sus labios suavemente con los de él, un suspiro se le escapó entre el beso y se entregó a él, sintiendo como la vida se disolvía de su cuerpo. Ella se separó de él y le miró, ya no había rastro de su respiración, ni tampoco del sonido melodioso que producía su corazón...

Misao sintió que caía en un mar de desesperación al ver muerto a su ser amado, todo giraba a su alrededor en un remolino del caos y su mirada volvió a tornarse borrosa. **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- ¡¡No Aoshi!! - gritó incoscientemente.

- calma Misao, está bien, ya todo pasó - sintió una voz hablándola, para cuando volvió a recobrar la consciencia se encontró con el rostro de Atakai observándola.

- ¿dónde estoy? - preguntó mareada.

- en el consejo, un muchacho dijo que te habías desmayado cuando venías para acá y te trajo ante mí.

- ¿las demas?

- haces muchas preguntas - le comentó - están descansando.

- ya... - susurró - esas visiones están matándome.

- Quizás algún día te salven la vida...

- ¿Qué?

Atakai suspiró y se sentó más cómodamente, así Misao descubrió que estaban en la recepción del consejo, ¿dónde estaría Aoshi? Se olvidó de él, sólo por un momento, y prestó atención a la deidad, lo que iba a decirle era de suma importancia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ay, Tori-atama, ven... - lo jaló de la oreja Megumi con cariño.

- demo, ¡¡Kitsune!!

- nada de peros, deja a Soujiro-san con Natsu-chan, no seas entrometido. - se volteó hacia Akeru - ¿vienes Akeru? Preparé algo de comer.

- sí, voy, estas melosidades me molestan - explicó rápidamente.

Soujiro no quitó sus ojos azulados de Natsu, la veía tan indefensa, pequeña y acorralada por esos tormentosos poderes descontrolados, que fluían por todo su ser como la lava ardiente.

- te quiero mucho, Sou-kun - susurró ella, esperando que la escuchase, su voz no podía dar más que un simple murmullo.

- yo te necesito... debí decirlo antes.

- pero al fin lo dijiste.

- eres extraña.

- tu también, pero así y todo nos queremos.

- nuestra relación, si es que deseas una, será complicada.

- y podemos luchar para que mejore, ¿no crees? - preguntó sin ocultar una sonrisa sincera - total, nadie interferirá.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- porque en mi reino no me quieren.

- ¿qué?

- no les interesa mi bienestar, soy sola una sirviente más de su alteza - le confesó con cierta melancolía en la voz- y es mejor que no regrese.

- prometo darte un poco de paz, Natsu-chan.

- gracias - le susurró rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y acercándolo a ella, junto sus labios por unos segundos y los separó lentamente, haciéndole desear cada beso y riendo animadamente con las sonrisas que se curvaban en el rostro de su Soujiro. 

- ay, Natsu - canturreó, agotado de intentar atrapar sus labios. Ella esperaba una retirada pero él contratacó aprisionándola entre sus brazos, impidiéndole escapar, amándola en una batalla romántica y apasionada. Quizás, el amor era lo único que podría salvar el futuro del mundo, y la batalla contra los dragones no estaba tan lejos, esa... sería la verdadera lucha.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Voy a hablar sinceramente, me gustó bastante este cap. pude poner un poco de romance entre los chicos y las chicas, jaja. Para el próximo cap. habrán muchos descubrimientos y bastante romance más, lo prometo, jijiji. En fin, gracias por leer el fic. Y paso a los reviews rapidito:

**__**

Gaby (hyatt): lo prometido es... ¡¡capítulo!! Ja, ja, ¿Qué te pareció la conversación? ¿no estuvo kawaii? Ella fue muy directa y él se dejó llevar por la situación. En cuanto a Tomoe, ya verás lo que hará... ^_^

****

Bizcochia U-u: me alegro saber que lees el fic, la verdad, no tengo reviewers que sean constantes, a excepcion de Gaby que siempre me deja un review en cada cap. y de ti que sé que dejas cada tanto. En cambio el resto ha desaparecido totalmente, snif... empecé teniendo muchos reviews, pero pienso que les ha aburrido el fic. Ni Misao-19, Anny-chan, Makimachi Misao (F.D.S.S), Asumi, Chi2 han vuelto. ¡¡no se que pasa que nadie lee mis fics!! BUAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy perdiendo la inspiración me parece, pero igual voy a seguir el fic, porque sé que se los debo a quienes lo leen aún. En fin, gracias por dejar tus reviews. Y me alegro contar con tu apoyo. Nos vemos en MSN. Un beso.

JA NE

Sumire-chan (ánimo lúdico: bastante bajo) T___T

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	9. Capitulo 9

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo IX:"Quiero protegerte... Departure"

Aoshi estaba impaciente, en un momento Misao se le desvanecía en sus brazos y él la cargaba hacia el consejo, porque ahí estaría mejor, las deidades se ocuparían de ella y quizás, podría entender lo que le sucedía. Pero no... decía su mente como siempre, metiéndose en sus sensaciones, Misao no estaría bien en otro lado que no fuera entre sus brazos, junto a él, porque por fin había admitido que estaba enamorado de ella, desde aquellos días en el instituto. Su mente divagó mientras aguardaba fuera del recinto el regreso de su Misao...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Seijuro estaba sentado en su oficina como de costumbre cuando de pronto escuchó ruidos de espadas, no era normal, ya que en esos horarios nocturnos, no se hacían prácticas, ni mucho menos con armas porque se les dificultaba la visión. Abandonó el cuarto y se encaminó hacia el patio de entrenamientos.

Allí vió a la joven que había llegado hacia unos cuantos días parada en posición de batalla sosteniendo en ambas manos unas Kodachis de igual tamaño, fielmente empuñadas. Y frente suyo estaba Shinomori, sosteniendo una Chisa Katana y una Kodachi, parecía entusiasmado pues jamás había visto tal brillo en sus ojos. Los dos esperaban el momento para atacar, así que decidió que mejor era volver al trabajo y dejarlos. Un entrenamiento extra no le hacía daño a nadie, quizás podría aplicarlo a su baka deshi.

Misao vió al muchacho, él se había ofrecido a entrenarla y ella había aceptado un poco recelosa, ya que era con Kaoru con quién siempre practicaba, era posible que él quisiese medir su nivel, entonces... le demostraría quién era Misao Makimachi.

Aoshi atacó con todas sus fuerzas, girando alrededor de ella, tanto que Misao no sabía cuál de las figuras que veía era el verdadero Aoshi, cerró los ojos y él se sorprendió un tanto por su actitud, así que sólo le lanzaría ataques muy suaves. Cuando este giró para acercarse, Misao detuvo ambas espadas con las suyas, y estaba a punto de lanzar una de sus kunais cuando él cambió la situación nuevamente.

Comenzó a golpear su kodachi contra la otra que estaba debajo y formó una cruz, no sólo se defendió si no que confundió bastante a Misao, momento aprovechado por él para sacar la Chisa Katana desde abajo y estocar a la muchacha comadreja (como la llamaba Sanosuke) en su costado derecho. Ella cayó al piso bruscamente y él se acercaba medio preocupado y medio entusiasmado por la buena batalla, lo que Shinomori no atinó a ver fue cuando ella le golpeó con su pierna en el estómago y por inercia fue cayendo hacia atrás, así Misao lo empujó un poco más con una kunai muy cerca de su garganta. ¿Estaría Aoshi vencido? No, él aprovechó que ella estaba notablemente cerca y muy fuera de su centro, así que la jaló hacia él, cayendo ambos al piso. Lamentablemente, ella sobre él.

- ¡¡Baka!! - exclamó Misao con una sonrisa apuntándolo con la kunai y sentada recta sobre él. No, no podría levantarse.

Un error lo comete cualquiera...

- bueno, Misao-san, eres bastante buena, como lo pensé - dijo seriamente - ahora bájate.

- yoshi - dijo ella apenas, ¿porqué esa actitud? Cuando estaban en batalla él se mostraba más... vivo y ahora otra vez esos ojos fríos innanimados. - ¿Está bien?

- sí. - contestó con frialdad - ahora puedo irme. Buenas noches.

- ¡¡Espere!! ¿Qué le pasa Aoshi-sama? - preguntó con cierta ingenuidad.

- nada, es bueno que duermas ahora. Como ya te dije, Buenas noches, Misao-san.

- ¡¡usted es un baka!! ¡¡Un baka que no entiende nada!!

Los gritos de Misao sacaron a Aoshi de su estado de soñoliencia y cierta vergüenza por haber perdido contra una mujer, especialmente una niña pequeña, y eso, Misao lo sabia bastante bien. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan orgulloso?

- ¡Por haber perdido ante mí no van a quitarle el título del más fuerte!, ¿sabe? ¡¡Ni tampoco el del más frío e insencible!

Ella no sabía que estaba tocando heridas en Aoshi, mas sí se calló y dio media vuelta para volver a su cuarto, cuando una mano sostuvo la suya y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con esos témpanos de hielo, ligeramente suavizados.

- escúchame bien, Misao, no voy a repetírtelo otra vez - dijo con una voz mortalmente lenta y susurrante - mis sentimientos no son algo que te apetezca saber, así que no intentes nada más.

- ¡¿Y porqué?!

- porque yo no soy un chico como los demás, vas a salir lastimada.

- sabe... prefiero correr ese riesgo, Aoshi-sama. - le indicó relajándose y suavizando su rostro, antes enfadado- Buenas noches. - se puso de puntitas de pie y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Aoshi, en cambio, se quedó allí, sosteniendo sus armas con una mano y con la otra el beso que Misao le había dado, su mejilla estaba suave, calentita, ¿porqué? ¿Por un beso? Se quedó mirando por unos segundos, la noche había pasado muy rápida... pero había descubierto en esa niña un nuevo poder, la magia de hacer que el muro frío de alrededor de su corazon se fuese disolviendo poco a poco.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flashback**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- _"Misao... creo que ya esa noche comencé a enamorarme de ti"_ - pensó Aoshi mirando la puerta cerrada, aún sin rastros de su pequeña niña inquieta o de alguna persona que pudiese informarle de ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru estaba sentada en el balcón donde Kenshin le había dado su primer beso, y donde ambos se habían confesado por fin , ahora se encontraba sola, un poco asustada, un poco nerviosa, llena de sentimientos que se mezclaban en su mente. Los demás estaban almorzando, por su parte, ella tenía el estómago revuelto. Miró hacia la lejanía como antes, podía escuchar los gritos de la gente que estaba muriendo, quizás en algún futuro no muy lejano, el aroma de su propia sangre escurriendo lentamente por unas heridas que ahora no tenía, la sensación de que caía en un vacío profundo y que sus ojos se nublaban. 

Se tocó la sien institivamente, algo estaba mal. Podía ver, borrosamente, que muy pronto todos estarían en peligro, las batallas siempre terminaban mal, especialmente las guerras de este tipo, ella no quería, sinceramente, estar involucrada en una pelea que no tenía sentido, porque... después de todo, la humanidad, los demonios, todos, tenían un lado bueno y podía precervarlo y convivir en paz.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaoru? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, volteó a encontrarse con la mirada violácea de Kenshin, quien se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, oliendo el aroma jazmines que emanaba y que despertaba con locura todos sus sentidos.

- Jamás pensé que esto ocurriría - le comentó ella intentando no hondar en el tema que era su verdadera preocupación - ha sido todo muy sorpresivo, pero aún así... soy muy feliz.

- lo sé, y yo también feliz, pero no huyas de mí, Kaoru, sé que algo te inquieta. Dime qué es, quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

- no, nadie puede solucionar esto, el conflicto es inevitable - contestó más para sí que para Himura - así son las guerras.

- Bien, ya lo entendí. Creo que eres tu quien tiene que entenderlo.

- Ya Kenshin, solo... nos quedemos así, disfrutemos de esto que está a punto de terminar. Y no me digas nada, yo sé que esto va a acabar, puedo verlo en nuestro futuro. Lo siento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Atakai-sama, no me diga eso por favor - pidió Misao con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

- es la verdad Misao, tus visiones son prediciones del futuro y no pueden ser remediadas, lo siento mucho.

- ¡¡No!! ¡Es mentira! ¡¿Cómo pretende que le crea que mis amigos van a morir?!

- la batalla no es algo que se pueda evadir. Pero sí puedes salvar vidas si lo deseas. Aunque aún ustedes son muy débiles. ¿Cómo pretenes proteger a tus seres queridos con esos poderes insignificantes? - quizás era muy dura con la muchacha, pero era la verdad y no era justo tampoco que la ocultara.

- Ya lo sé... - admitió Makimachi agachando la mirada - dígame, ¿Cómo puedo incrementar mi fuerza?

- Con entrenamiento por supuesto, ven mañana con tu grupo, te prometo sorpresas, pero también una solución a tu debilidad.

- Gracias... Atakai-sama.

Ella sabía que las deidades no actuaban sin sentido y que cada acto sobrellevaba a otro, por eso mismo, sus visiones eran una ayuda para descubrir qué cambiar del futuro, cosa que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Ellos vencerían, sin duda. Con su emotividad, su esperanza para un futuro mejor, Akeru también la ayudaría y Soujiro, Haru, Kaoru no dudaría en luchar por lo que creía correcto, Megumi les curaría, Sanosuke jamás se rendía ante una pelea, incluso si tenía que usar sus puños y sus tretas, Kenshin era capaz de recurrir al mismísimo Battosai para salvar a su mejor amiga, y Aoshi no se quedaría atrás, era muy orgulloso como para hacerlo. Enishi y Tomoe parecían ser guerreros, ellos lucharían también.

Salió del recinto absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que encontró la mirada de Aoshi, era ligeramente triste, lejana... como la de su visión. Entonces la recordó y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

- Aoshi-sama... yo... - murmuró al tiempo en que él la tomaba en sus brazos y la acercaba a su cuerpo, no permitiría que ella volviese a alejarse de él - no dejaré que muera, yo le cuidaré... no va a morir... no...

- no moriré, Misao. - afirmó.

- ¿Lo prometes? ¿realmente me lo prometes?

- lo prometo, Misao, lo prometo - y sonrió, solo para ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

__

"La sangre escurría de su mejilla izquierda, surcando esa cicatriz en forma de cruz, sus ojos dorados observaban la figura que se encontraba inerte frente a él, recostada sobre un charco de sangre, un rojo intenso que empapaba lentamente los cabellos negros azabaches alargados como si fueran una mata suave, y lo eran. El olor metálico a sangre se iba mezclando poco a poco con el de jazmines y los ojos azulados acaban de perder su color, se tornaban vacios. La sakabatou estaba dada vuelta, con el filo, y goteaba el líquido que corría por sus venas.

Una figura de aspecto deprimido tomó el cuerpo de la muchacha, y se aferró a él con fuerza y desesperación, intentando que la vida no se escapara de él y que resistiera un poco más. Solo un poco más...

Sus manos pronto se mancharon de sangre...

- ¿Porqué Kaoru-dono? ¿Porqué? Sessha es un asesino - sollozaba el pelirrojo que sostenía a la mujer, que la acercaba más, ensuciando, o más bien... pintando sus ropas con ese rojizo.

La figura frente a él, emitió una risa aguda, entonces él se fijó en el reflejo, levemente diferente, de ojos dorados, y cabellos amarrados en una cola de caballo alta, sostenía su sakabatou y tenía sangre escurriendo por su cicatriz en forma de cruz. También por sus labios, que se relamió ferozmente.

- ja, ja, ¿estás sustado Himura?

- ¡¡¿Porqué?!! ¡¡Ella no hizo nada malo!! ¡¡Nunca hizo nada malo!!

- Sí, si lo hizo, te amó a ti y no a mí.

- ¡¡Mentira!! - la soltó y se puso a su altura - nos amó a los dos, y ese... ese fue su error.

- Eres un pobre miserable, te quejas de una pobre ramera.

- ¡¡No te permito que le hables así!! - gritó, totalmente enfurecido, y tomó a Battosai de las ropas, no, jamás le daría la autorización de hablar de esa manera a su Kaoru, ella... ahora estaba muerta - ¡¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!! ¡¡Contéstame maldita sea!!

- ¿Porqué?.... fue tu culpa, tu no supiste controlarme, y yo solo quería sangre, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Eres un idiota Himura... muy poco hombre... ni siquiera pudiste proteger a la mujer que realmente nos amaba...."

- ¿Qué pasa Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru recostada en el sofá, apoyada sobre el hombro de su pelirrojo. 

- nada, Kaoru-dono, debo irme - respondió él fríamente, volviendo a usar ese -dono que ella detestaba, se puso de pie y se alejó de ella.

Entonces, Kaoru realmente tuvo miedo, mucho. Lo siguió hasta la puerta, sin notarlo, ya estaba oscureciendo, ellos se encontraban solos en la casa, Tomoe había salido bien temprano, Enishi estaba entrenando en algún lugar no muy cercano, Sanosuke y Megumi habían salido a dar un paseo y Akeru había desaparecido totalmente. Soujiro y Haru simplemente se encontraban descansado en una de las habitaciones, bastante agotados por la noche que habían pasado, pero después de todo, sí estaban solos.

- ¡¡¿A dónde Ken?!! Dime, ¿qué te sucede?

- lo siento, señorita Kaoru - volteó a verla - no soy digno de usted.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Misao... - susurró Aoshi a su oído.

- Aoshi... yo... quiero protegerte.

- No debe ser así - le explicó - yo te protegeré a ti, siempre. - Sus labios estaban tan cerca... solo unos milímetros les faltaba para besarce, para realmente sentirse. Él apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y con la otra la atrajo levemente por su cintura. Agachó su rostro y...

De pronto, una figura los separó...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡No Kenshin!!! ¿A dónde piensas irte?

- lo siento, mucho, ya se lo he dicho. No soy digno de usted, señorita Kaoru. Soy un peligro, y no quiero que salga lastimada.

- ¡no saldré lastimada! No soy una niña.

- ya lo sé, Kaoru-dono, aún así... Battosai y yo somos uno, es mejor que parta ahora. Usted... - bajó la cabeza y volvió hacia ella abrazándola, apoyando su rostro en su hombro, sintiendo ese aroma a jazmines del que tanto gustaba. Agregó susurrando muy suavemente a su oído - usted me dio mucha felicidad, Kaoru-dono. Desde niño siempre la amé y siempre lo haré. Pero ahora... no es justo que yo la ate a mi... cuando significo una amenaza para usted.

- no... Kenshin... - sollozó conteniendo los espamos de cada lágrima.

- adiós, Kaoru-dono, gracias...

Y se marchó, caminando, su sombra se vió entre la noche que ya había caído, dejando a Kaoru sentada en el suelo, sollozando, y murmurando entre cada lágrima su nombre...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

BUAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Recordé ese capítulo y me largué a llorar, fue muy triste. Buah!. Ahora... paso a los reviews:

**__**

Amaterasu Mizuhame: como subi el cap. y dejaste review despues te puedo contestar recién ahora. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, miles de gracias y me alegro que te guste. La verdad, he probado hacer esto como algo distinto, jijiji. Sigue el fic, ¿eh?

**__**

Gaby (hyatt): Kaoru está confundida, ella también tiene un especie de poder para sentir lo que va a pasar, así que ella escuchó. ¿muy triste lo de Kao y Ken no? Yo ya me lloré un montón, y después me puse a ver los últimos Ova's y seguí llorando. ;_; jejeje. Espero que te guste, en este cap. también humo romance.

**__**

Bizcochia U-u: graciaaaaaaas, bueno, me has animado un montón así que continúo con el fic, como verás, intentaré que todo salga bien y pondré más partes de A+M, I promise you. Mucho más, ahora, alguien los interrumpió. Seguro sabes quién es. En fín, lo de Kaoru y Kenshin me ha hecho llorar así que espero muchos reviews que me levanten el ánimo, jijijiji. Gracias, por todo Pola (otra vez) te adoro. Besos.

**__**

Asumi: al fin regresas, hacia mucho que no recivía un review tuyo, sinceramente, me alegro que te guste. Ya viste lo de las visiones de Misao y seguirán pasando cosas importantes con ellas, porque la pobre de Milla intentará evitar que ocurran.

¿Lo logrará?

Todo eso y más... en el próximo cap. jijiji.

Antes de irme, les comento que la Chisa Katana de la que hablo es la segunda espada que Aoshi porta consigo, aunque todos pensamos que eran dos Kodachi, leí que en realidad, una de ellas es una Kodachi y la otra una Chisa Katana, esta es la que usaban los ninjas en aquellas épocas y aveces los tsuba (guardamanos) también cambiaban. Como otro dato... la Kodachi es la espada corta que usaba Aoshi en su mano izquierda y era una espada muy importante para los samurais porque la utilizaban para el seppukku (sucidio, quizás otro día les comente de esto... solo díganme qué quieren saber). Aunque también quiero aclararles, que esta información no es segura (la de las armas de Shinomori) en algunos sitios web he encontrado que las dos eran Kodachis mas en otros dicen que una de ellas era una Chisa Katana. Ya encontraré más información al respecto y les cuento. Mientras... es todo lo que puedo decirles. Besos.

Sayounara.

Sumire-chan

Los quiero mucho a todos.

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	10. Capitulo 10

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo X:"Cuando la esencia es la que llama..."

Enishi Yukishiro iba caminando hacia su casa, cuando el caer de lágrimas que no pasaba desaparcibido para sus sensibles oídos le alertó y descubrió una figura sentada en el suelo sollozando. Él se acercó.

- Kaoru-san... - murmuró.

Ella volteó a verlo, de sus ojos azulados caían gruesas gotas cristalinas muriendo prontamente en la comisura de sus labios, surcando recorrido húmedo hacia su cuello apenas descubierto por esas vestimentas opacas que llevaba. Sus manos estaban arrugando su ropa húmeda también y sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez más. Él se acercó con lentitud extendiéndole sus brazos, se sentó a su lado y permitió a Kaoru undir su rostro en el regazo del joven, sollozando en espamos dolorosos que aconcojaban a Yukishiro.

- _"¿Quién le hizo esto Kaoru-san? Sea quien sea... no volverá a dañarla nunca más así, yo la protegeré..."_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Akeru!! ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Misao viendo al Hanyou que la había tomado en sus brazos.

- Hay peligro - murmuró él en casi un gruñido.

- ¿qué?

- Sí, los demonios no están dispuestos a esperar tres meses, estamos seguros que atacaran antes.

- Eso ya lo sé - hizo una mueca, no quería enojarse con Akeru, pero él había interrumpido, al parecer, a propósito, su momento con Aoshi - por eso mañana nos han convocado al recinto de las deidades para entrenar.

- ¿entrenar? - se preguntó Aoshi en voz alta - ¿Y quién va a hacer eso?

- Atakai-sama, supongo, es tarde ya... regresemos. ¿me escuchan? Oigan, regresemos.

Las miradas que se dedicaban Shinomori y Akeru eran de odio intenso, rencor ¿y celos? Misao estaba entusiasmada, aunque no le agradaba ese sentimiento, pues podía ir en contra de ellos en la batalla, incluso podía ponerlos en contra, ella no podía negar que le parecía muy adorable tener a dos muchachos peleando por ella. Corrección, un muchacho y un hanyou.

- De acuerdo Misao - dijeron ambos y se miraron con profundidad mientras Misao sentía un cosquilleo gracioso, ella sonrió caminando con tranquilidad.

Bueno, se sentía tranquila superficialmente, pues los problemas del corazón que en algún momento habría tenido ahora estaban arreglados y la embriagaba una profunda paz.

Suspiró, y cuando fueron llegando hacia la casa, vieron sentados bajo el alerito de ladrillo que daba una perfecta sombra en días de sol, a Enishi y a otra persona. 

- "Kaoru..." - pensó la jovencita de ojos verdosos sin poder creer el aspecto terrible que tenía su amiga, había lágrimas resecas asomándose en sus acuosos ojos azulados, y sus cabellos estaban algo desalineados, su rostro era pálido, muy amargo. 

Se acercó rápidamente y se agachó hasta casi tocar a Kaoru.

- Se fue, Misao - susurró esta.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién se fue?

- Ken... se fue... no quiere dañarme - contestó entre sollozos lastimosos.

Kamiya se undió en el confortable pecho de su amiga, sintiéndose más cobijada y protegida, los brazos de esta la rodearon dándole consuelo, mientras trataba en vano de contener esos espamos. De pronto, como si fuera un rayo... una visión nubló la vista de Makimachi.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*- ¡¿Porqué siempre te vas?! ¿Porqué me dejas? - decía una voz muy triste, suave y a la vez con una fuerza de otro mundo.

- Usted no se merece un hombre como yo...

A lo lejos, se oían los gritos de una persona, mientras que la barrera que protegía su cielo, ya casi negro por la noche, brillaba intensamente, el cristal en el que se había transformado, debido a la magia, hizo un ruido de rotura, mientras se quebraba lentamente en una línea de luz. Así, se fue rompiendo como un verdadero cristal.

Pero ellos, no escuchaban lo que sucedía.

- ¡¿Porqué tienes que decir eso?! ¡¡Yo te amo!! ¿No te es suficiente?

- Señorita Kaoru, usted no entiende que no es el amor lo esencial en nuestra relación, por lo menos para mí, su seguridad va primera ante todo. No puedo brindarle un amor inseguro y lleno de peligros - respiró profundamente - prefiero tener que olvidarla.

- ¿qué dices? - preguntó incrédula - No puedes estar diciendo esto, tu... tu no estás diciendo esto.

- Lo siento.

Kaoru se hizo hacia atrás, abriendo sus hermosos ojos cristalinos azulados desmensuradamente, mientras sus piernas temblaban y un quejido suave se escapaba de sus labios. Su mirada se nubló y un haz de luz penetró en su pecho, sin arrancar ni un solo grito de dolor de sus labios, pero sí del pelirrojo que no contuvo un gran quejido de rabia. **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!! - gritó Misao separándose de Kamiya, ella, entre su dolor, le miró cofundida.

- ¿Qué pasa Misao?

- No... debes olvidar a Himura, Kaoru. - dictaminó.

- ¿Qué?

--------------------------------------------

Natsu estaba caminando por el pueblo, era de noche ya, había salido sin que Soujiro lo notase, y se sentía más tranquila que el día anterior. Su mirada iba fija en la montaña de Naraku, y luego volteó hacia el cielo, estaba convirtiéndose en un grisáceo, señal de que llovería. Al parecer, los elementos transpasaban con facilidad la nueva barrera. Atakai, había creado un crital que rodeaba como una cúpula toda la ciudad, protegiéndola de los demonios. 

Aún así, ella sabía que eso no los detendría.

- ¡¡Natsu!! - escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Imposible... - se escapó de sus labios, sus ojos se ensancharon - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

- La reina me mandó a buscarte.

- Yo no quiero volver, soy parte de los humanos ahora.

- ¿qué? ¿Vas a traicionarnos?

La mujer que estaba frente a ella era casi una niña, sus ojos grandes y azulados miraban a Natsu como si fuera una criatura horroroza, se acercó lentamente a ella y tocó su rostro temerosamente.

- Es cierto - aseguró la niña - te has enamorado de un humano, lo dijo el jefe, y no quisimos creerle...

- Lo que crean o no, no es asunto mío.

- ¡¡No!! No te conviertas como ellos...

- ¡Tu no entiendes Ninfa! ¡ellos mantaron a mi otousan... a mi okaasan! Por su culpa estoy sola, sólo porque mis padres se opusieron a esta guerra sin sentido. Ahora... yo soy parte de alguien, y de personas que quieren que sea parte de ellos. Por eso... voy a luchar con ellos. No me importa los artilugios que usen ustedes para hacer que yo desista. - Ninfa la mirada asustada - ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ustedes no se quedarán tranquilos con mi decisión.

- ¿Cómo esperas que nos quedemos tranquilos? ¡¡Por dios Natsu!! ¡Te has aliado con humanos!! Es asqueroso... repulsivo.

- No tengo nada más por decirte.

Volteó, sin evitar escuchar lo que la jovencita seguía diciéndole.

- ¡La guerra... tus padres... son todas excusas! Tu escapaste del compromiso, no querías un matrimonio arreglado yo lo sé, y tu también lo sabes. Y tienes razón. ¡¡Ellos no se quedarán contentos con esto!! ¡¡Debes cuidarte!!

La muchacha se dio vuelta y Ninfa sonrió mientras una aura la rodeaba.

- Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, Natsu-chan, debes cuidarte, no te puedo asegurar que salgas bien de esta guerra... nadie puede asegurarlo.

Y desapareció, dejando muy intranquila a la joven. Era, en parte, mucha verdad, pues ella había escapado de su hogar en el reino mágico, muy lejano de la ciudad de Okashi, para evitar el compromiso que al nacer le habían asignado. Ella odiaba a ese sujeto que sólo buscaba la fuerza y la magia, por supuesto. Realmente, le detestaba y por eso, habia tomado, luego de morir sus padres, la disolución de viajar del reino, en busca de buena fortuna en otra parte. Manera también, de huir de la guerra.

Encontró en la entrada de la casa de los Yukishiro a Soujiro, esperándola, cuando al fin arrivó se encontró en sus brazos, siento besada, acariciada. ¿acaso no era esa la mejor solución a todo?

- Sou... - susurró ella a su oído.

- ¿mmm?

- Necesito contarte algo muy importante para mí. - hizo una pausa breve - algo que me sucedió en mi reino, mucho antes de que nosotros nos encontráramos. Algunas cosas que yo no me atreví a contarte.

--------------------------------------

- ¿Bien? ¿Vas a hablar? - preguntó Kaoru sentada frente a Misao, el cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por una bola de fuego levitando sobre la mesa de noche.

- Sí... - suspiró Makimachi - tuve otra visión, acerca de tu muerte Kaoru. - la otra se estremeció. ¿Y como evitarlo? Si de pronto, Misao tenía muchas visiones sobre su muerte. Eso no era agradable, para nada confortable sentirse prontamente para nada integrada al mundo - estabas discutiendo con Himura, ustedes no se dieron cuenta que la barrera se rompía y de pronto, un rayo te atravesaba el corazón.

- ¿De qué discutíamos? - preguntó como si el resto no importase.

- acerca de sus sentimientos... él te decía que lo más importante era tu bienestar, y que los demás no tenía cabida en su relación.

- M-Misao... ¿crees que Ken me ame realmente?

- Yo creo que está muy confundido...

Kaoru bajó la mirada y las lágrimas rellenaron sus gruesas y delicadas pestañas.

---------------------------------------

Una figura con vestimenta desgastada y ojos vacíos caminaba casi sin rumbo por entre la espesura de un bosque, miró hacia atrás cuando a lo lejos un lobo aulló, y su mirada se llenó de melancolía al contemplar la ciudad de Zakuro. Estaba lejos ya.

Miró sus manos encalladas, debido a su entrenamiento con la espada mágica, mucho más pesada que la normal. Los años habían traído mejoras a sus técnicas, pero también sufrimiento a su corazón. Después de todo, su corazón estaba en la espada y el proteger a la gente que lo necesitaba era parte de su alma, y eso... complementaba su ser. No así, podría decir que era un ser completo y seguro, pues también le faltaban cosas, como el amor, los sentimientos... sentir correspondido había sido algo mágico. Y todo ya se había desvanecido.

- Kaoru... - murmuró al viento que movió sus cabellos rojizos - ¿Debí quedarme contigo?

- ¿Porqué te preguntas algo que ya no puede dar vuelta atrás? - dijo una voz, y un rostro sonriente apareció a la altura del tronco de un árbol, había una persona colgada de él.

- No lo sé, ¿tu puedes decirme porqué?

- Sore wa himitsu desu - dijo la otra. [*eso es un secreto]

- No me dices mucho - contestó Kenshin de mala gana.

- Se supone que las respuestas las ganas tu, no pienses que otros te van a responder todo.

Tenía, en cierto modo, bastante razón, no estaba bien que los demás le respondiesen sus dudas.

- Vamos, Kenshin Himura, yo te llevaré ante quien te responda muchas preguntas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué habrías de hacer algo así?

- Ya te lo dije... Sore wa himitsu desu.

- Eso no me ayuda.

- Ya lo sé... - rió - te confundes, para que veas que me caes bien te comentaré que es porque tu tienes algo que nos interesas y nosotros tenemos respuestas que te pueden interesar. Ahora, contesta, ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?

- Sí, quiero las respuestas.

El otro rió y un nuevo aullido de lobo se escuchó mucho más cerca...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

JUAAAAAAZ!!! No sé de dónde saqué esa última parte, quería hacer algo con Ken y salió eso, el pobre busca respuestas. ¿las encontrará? Ya lo veremos mis amigos, jjajajaja.

Ahora sí, quiero contarle que no falta mucho para el final del fic y que, además, he empezado ya el fic que reemplazará a este, se llama 'El Reinado de Fuego' con protagonista a mi señor Aoshi, jijijiji. Espero que les guste mucho, pero paso rápido a los reviews porque no cuento con mucho tiempo:

Misao-19: Oh sugoi! Amiga, has vuelto, lamento tardar tanto, sabes ya que la escuela me fatiga bastante. Habrás más ratos de Misao y Aoshi, lo prometo, pero es que ya viste como es Akeru, se empeña en interponerse. Ya que te gusta el fic este el otro, (ver arriba) te gustará, ya que es especialmente M/A, en fin... sigue con tus fics, y todo mi apoyo.

Gaby (Hyatt): No entiendo a Ken tampoco, ahora se está involucrando en otras cosas... que tal vez tendría que ignorar, así que digamos que el tener la presencia de Battosai le está haciendo daño. Ups... estoy hablando de más, lee el cap. siguiente y todas las preguntas se resolverán, jeje.

Bizcochia U-u: mi queridísima amiga, ya nos veremos por MSN y te saco de tus dudas, jajaja, bien... ya viste quien era, realmente de esperarse que fuera el molesto de Akeru. Pero me has dado una idea estupenda, con tu simple review, ¿Qué te parece? Creo que ni tu lo sabes, jejeje, y si nos vemos te contaré qué idea es... pero ahora me voy, te quiero un montonaso, mi on-na-tomodachi y besos.

Eso es todo, amigos, esperen la actualización.

JA NE

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	11. Capitulo 11

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo XI:"Cuando la esencia es la que llama..."

- Uno de los motivos por el que abandoné mi reino fue porque me sentí traicionada, ellos habían asesinado a mis padres, eso lo sabes... y el otro motivo, fue porque ellos querían comprometerme con uno de los soldados del reino vecino, este tenía mucha influencia en la corona y pediría que nos protegieran, a cambio de eso me quería a mí... y yo, jamás pude amarle, le odié y escapé.

- Natsu...

- ¡Y cuando te encontré! Oh, por mi reina que pensé que me había enamorado de verdad, que todo iría bien, y eso me trajo esperanzas. Si yo me unía con un humano, jamás volvería a mi reino... pero perdería mis poderes. ¿Es que eso es suficiente?

- ¿unirte a mí? ¿Tu accederías a eso aunque perdieses tus poderes?

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo te amo, quiero estar contigo.

Soujiro pasó su brazo por la espalda de Natsu y la atrajo a él. Miró hacia arriba sintiendo como ella se amoldaba a él y le daba un poco de calor, la barrera se veía mucho más brillante que otras noches, las estrellas estaban lejanas y el viento soplaba suave. Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Enishi y se quedaron contemplando las calles vacías, quién pensaría que eso sería, algún día, un infierno. Y es que lo sabían, las guerras no traían armonía si no descontrol y dolor. Todo sería llamas y sufrimiento allí.

-----------------------------------

Kaoru estaba sentada frente a un espejo, su cuarto estaba mucho más silencioso que de costumbre pues Misao había bajado a cenar, junto con el resto. Ella, en cambio, no tenía apetito. Su piel se veía, en el reflejo, muy pálida pero suave, con las mejillas sonrojadas que le sentaban bastante bien. Sus ojos estaban rojos y le ardían, había llorado mucho, pero ya no lo haría más, no... porque él no se merecía sus lágrimas.

Si Kenshin pensaba que no era el adecuado para ella, pues bien por él, quizás no la amaba tanto como decía, y Kaoru debía adaptarse a ello.

Se quitó algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro y sonrió, fingiendo... como lo haría de ahora en más, no pensaría en espadas brillantes, en cicatrices en forma de cruz, ni en ojos violetas. Jamás recordaría a un espadachín, a un hombre y a un niño de cabello rojo, su mente, esa noche, terminaría de cellar esa etapa de su vida....

**__**

**Meses después __**

Una joven de cortos cabellos negros del idéntico matiz de la noche estaba parada en una gran montaña, tras ella se veía un amplio bosquecillo y una ciudad edificada que se veía protegida por una barrera mágica. Sus ojos azulados oscuros parpadearon varias veces mirando en todas direcciones, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de cuero con un cinturón alrededor de ellos y una espada larga envainada. Arriba, usaba una camisa atada por arriba del ombligo y un talismán que colgaba a la altura de sus pechos, su cabello apenas si tocaba sus blancos hombros y unos aros largos en forma de pluma adornaban sus orejas.

Comenzó a bajar corriendo la montaña, elevando sus brazos, una sonrisa nítida estaba en su rostro. Finalmente, llegó a la parte plana y su cara se volteó justo en el momento en que una flecha roja pasó a su lado, pero llegó a rozarle la cara. Se limpió la sangre que escurría de una pequeñísima abertura y sonrió, corriendo hacia donde había salido la flecha, desenvainando la espada.

- ¡¡¡No te escaparás de mí, Misao-chan!!!

Una risa se escuchó a lo lejos...

Más allá, una mujer vestida de blanco, de cabellos plateados, estaba sentada en posición del loto, observando todo mientras levitaba. Sus ojos dorados no perdían de vista los movimientos de dos muchachos que estaban peleando.

- ¡eres... muy... fuerte...! ¡Qué bien! - exclamó un joven de cabellos castaños, Sanosuke.

- ¡¡Aún puedo mostrarte más!! - le respondió otro, de ojos dorados, de apariencia extraña, un hanyou de ropas rojas.

- ¡Mejor!

- ¡Vamos, Vamos! ¡Me aburro!

Sano soltó una risa.

Megumi y Tomoe, un poco más allá, estaban vestidas igual que la primera joven sólo que no llevaban espada. Megumi, por su parte, estaba convinando pociones en un caldero muy al estilo bruja, del que su querido tori-atama se había mofado a gusto. Mientras que la de cabellos negros estaba sentada leyendo un libro y comiendo una manzana, que cada tanto, se mantenía suspendida en el aire.

Una muchacha de cabellos negros caminó hacia Atakai, quien seguía levitando, su expresión era de mucha calma.

- Atakai-sama, sabe usted, las chicas están mejorando mucho.

La mujer de blanco volteó a verle, y sonrió. Omasu y Okon habían llegado a la ciudad de Zakuro cuando más las necesitaban, habían ayudado a Misao a levantar su espíritu y a Kaoru a salir de ese ensimismo que había mantenido desde que el pelirrojo se había marchado.

- Estamos a fecha. ¿Qué cree que haya pasado?

- Ellos son listos. Esperan el mejor momento, cuanto antes...

- mmm... entiendo.

-------------------------------------

- ¡¡Aquí!! ¡No, no, no! ¡¡Frío, Helado, Aoshi!! - rió una muchachita de larga trenza azabache moviéndose en el aire, su amiga seguía sin verla, lanzó una flecha tenzando el arco que llevaba comunmente en su espalda, y sacó una nueva flecha del carcaj. Había mejorado, Okon realmente sabía como enseñar.

- ¡¡Deja de jugar!! - protestó molesta la morena.

- No estoy jugando, no es culpa mía que no sepas encontrar la presencia.

- Nunca lo aprendí, no es divertido que aproveches de eso.

- Oh, de acuerdo... - dijo sarcástica - cuando te enfrentes a un demonio haber si le dices eso y te hace caso, jaja, señor demonio, no se esconda que no puedo sentirlo.

- ¡¡Misao!!

- Maa, Maa.

La mente de Kaoru voló un momento, esa frase se le resultaba muy familiar, sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, no conocía a nadie que la dijera.

- ¡Te voy a atrapar, Misao-chan!

- Ya lo veremos.

Metros más allá, Aoshi estaba observando, ¡por supuesto que él sentía la presencia de la muchachita! Por su parte, él estaba invisible, ¿sentiría ella la de él? Tan concentrada estaba que... ¡No! No la sentía. De pronto, vió venir ese rápido cuerpecito hasta donde estaba él, dándole tiempo apenas de sacar el encanto y aparecer frente a ella. Misao abrió grandes los ojos...

- ¡¡Aoshi-sama!! - exclamó viéndose en brazos del joven.

Ambos impactaron en tierra, y los que estaban cerca acudieron a ver, Megumi no era uno de ellos, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pócimas, Tomoe había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo y Enishi estaba lejos corriendo y cortando árboles con su nueva espada. Podía ser muy bueno manejándola.

En fin, cierto mitad demonio no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba viendo.

- Misao... - susurró antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, ¿porqué lo hacía? Grrr... su corazón y alma de youkai le exigía quedarse y pelear por lo suyo, pero esa otra parte, la que tanto odiaba, le había ordenado correr y no quedarse a ver la sonrisa feliz de Misao por estar en brazos del hombre al que amaba. Porque él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ese tal Aoshi. ¿él le correspondería?

Makimachi vió como Akeru corría y no dudó en salir tras él.

- Sumimasen, Aoshi-sama.

Su corazón. ¡Kami su corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por segundo! Y estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y correr a los brazos de ese hombretote de ojos como hielo. Pero akeru era su amigo, y quería saber qué le estaba sucediendo, pasó por alto a Enishi que la miró asombrado, mientras se llevaba su espada a la espalda y sostenía una rama cortada. Miró a Atakai sobre el hombro y siguió corriendo, Akeru...

---------------------------------

- ¿Está bien Aoshi-sama?

- Sí, Kaoru-san, gracias.

- No se preocupe por Misao, ella estará bien - dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Conozco a Misao.

Kaoru se alejó pensando en lo afortunada que era su amiga y subió alegre la montaña que hacia minutos había bajado. No entendía como si los meses habían pasado, la guerra no se llevaba a cabo. De pronto, su mirada captó varios puntos en el desierto, usó un hechizo para ver mejor y ajustó su espada mientras comprendía de qué se trataba. Había un ejército de humanos... y un ejército del... ¡¡del mundo mágico!! Volteó a sus espaldas, Kami... lo que se perdía por no sentir presencias. ¡¡¡Demonios!!!

Bajó a toda prisa, siendo detenida por la dura y angustiada mirada de Natsu.

- Se acercan... el ejército de mi reino está a punto de llegar. Es ahora o nunca... estoy segura, ellos van contra los demonios.

- ¿cómo estás tan segura?

- Puedo escuchar sus voces.

- ¡¡Pero Natsu!! ¿y los humanos?

- No creo que ellos quieran pelear con humanos. - bajó la vista apenada - algo malo va a suceder por culpa de tanto odio.

Ambas salieron corriendo hacia donde Atakai estaba, la mujer había bajado a tierra luego de meditar las cosas, su mirada era severa pero tenía una suavidad indescriptible.

- Es hora. No tengo muchas palabras para decir, pero ante todo... eviten la pelea por favor.

Y desapareció.

- Malditos medios de transporte - murmuró Enishi - esa mujer tiene una suerte...

- ¡Enishi! Shhh... puede escucharte.

- Que lo haga, Kaoru, no estoy diciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

Ella rió. Enishi simplemente podía con su coraza de rectitud. Todos se avalanzaron contra el desierto, traspasando la segunda barrera, sabiendo perfectamente que la ciudad podía no estar a salvo, a pesar del escudo que la protegía.

------------------------------------------

- ¿qué pasa, Akeru? - preguntó Misao cuando al fin lo alcanzó y le lanzó un hechizo de parálisis.

- Vienen los demonios, será mejor que volvamos - contestó friamente.

- ¡al diablo con los demonios! Quiero que hablemos.

- Dejame en paz, Misao. Es hora de pelear.

- ¡¡Ya hablé!! No vamos a ir hasta que me expliques que te pasa. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

- ¡Porque lo odio!

- ¿qué? ¿A Aoshi?

- ¡¿A quién más?! Sí, lo odio. Porque él es feliz, y no lo merece, se comporta de una manera fría y si bien yo fui así, entendí las cosas cuando me las presentaron. ¿porqué él no puede hacer lo mismo?

- ¡Él es distinto!

- ¿y por eso lo amas?

Misao le miró incrédula, sus piernas le temblaron, por una parte, sentía la esencia del peligro y por otra parte, no podía dejar al mitad youkai en esas condiciones. Se reflejó en los ojitos dorados y le levantó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Es ese el problema?

El youkai miró hacia un costado con brusquedad.

- Aoshi es un hombre... que ha estado en cada una de las etapas de mi vida. Y al que necesité... y al que amé desde el primer momento en que lo ví. ¿puedes entenderlo? Lo busqué... pasó el tiempo y pude encontrarlo, saber que quizás él siente algo por mí me hace muy feliz.

- Espero que sea así, Misao...

- Akeru...

- ... porque tu me gustas, y no quiero verte sufrir, especialmente por él. Mientras sea en batalla, yo podré protegerte, en este caso... no interferiré.

- Yo.. etô.. yo.

- No me digas nada. Vamos a pelear, Misao, vamos que él estará preocupado por ti.

Ella no supo que decir, y se dejó cargar por el hanyou, que corría muchísimo más rápido que ella y era capaz de llevarla. Entonces, mientras veía su cara de tranquilidad y cómo una sonrisa se curvaba en su rostro, escuchó lo que susurraba.

- Te protegeré... y velaré porque seas feliz, Misao.

¿Qué podía decirle ella a eso? Akeru eres uno de mis mejores amigos, yo te quiero mucho pero no te correspondo. No, su corazón, más sabio, fue quién le dijo.

- Yo también te protegeré, a ti y a tu felicidad.

Akeru sonrió, pero ese gesto desapareció cuando vió a los demás, frente a frente con los ejércitos, dispuestos... a luchar.

--------------------------------------------

- Deben detenerse. Esta guerra es una equivocación - habló Natsu a su gente.

- ¿y quién ha decidido eso? ¿tu? ¡Traidora! - gritó uno.

- ¡¡Traidora!! - exclamaron todos juntos lanzando millones de hechizos que jamás llegaron a la muchacha, pues Soujiro se interpuso rápidamente y la cubrió con un escudo.

Entonces, Misao recibió una descarga eléctrica.

**__**

- No quise ir contra mi pueblo, pero ustedes mataron a mis padres, y me quisieron atar con alguien a quien yo nunca amé. ¡¿cómo quieres que reaccione ante ello?!

- ¡Asumiéndolo! Como todas hicimos, porque no eres la única, Natsu.

- Lo sé - susurró - pero yo soy distinta. Yo no quería aceptarlo, no me parecía justo.

- Nada es justo en la vida - murmuró otra voz, quien se acercó despacio destajando por completo a la persona que hablaba con Natsu, era una niña, cayó bruscamente al suelo. Luego se acercó a la druida y la miró a través de sus ojos.. ¡eran violetas!

- ¡¿Porqué hace esto?! ¡Deténgase! ¡¿Qué pretende?!

- Mi destino es acabar con todos, porque soy un destajador.

- No, no. Usted no era así. ¡¿Porqué quiere hacer sufrir a los que lo quieren?!

- Porque está en mi sangre, ahora despídete...

Varios druidas se acercaron al asesino de uno de ellos, pero... ¡¿Qué hacía la traidora con él?!

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Natsu?! ¿Ahora también ayudaste a matar a Ninfa? - le dijo uno señalándola.

El asesino le sonrió.

- Nadie está de tu lado ahora. ¡Adiós..!

Natsu esperó el golpe...

- ¡¡¡¡¡NATSU!!!!!!

Un grito se escapó desgarradoramente de sus labios, ¿porqué la había protegido? El cuerpo de su querido hechicero cayó inerte en sus brazos, sus ojos... estaban totalmente blancos y su piel mortalmente pálida, intentó, por dios, ansió escuchar su corazón, pero la música había callado ****

- "oh no... dime que es mentira. Ahora más que nunca, sé valiente, Kaoru" - se habló a sí misma la morena viendo a los demonios que la observaban desdeñosos.

- Huelo peligro - dijo Akeru adelantándose.

- Yo también lo siento. - soltó Misao.

Kaoru no dejó de mirar a los demonios, como si esos ojos agudizados la hipnotizaran.

- Ha pasado el tiempo, Kaoru - sobresalió una voz, y el portador de la misma se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

- imposible... - se oyó murmurar a Tomoe.

- No es él.

- zorrita, dime que estoy soñando.

- No es él - repitió.

La morena kendoka de ojos azules pestañeó varias veces.

- Has cambiado...

Y siguió pestañeando, ahora se sentía... muy aterrada...

- Kenshin...

Cerca, muy cerca, un lobo aulló.

**__**

Fin del capítulo número 11

uf... Sumire-chan de rodillas ¡¡¡¡¡¡GOMEEEEEN!!!!!! Lo sé, sé que he tardado mucho, he sido una malvada. Prometo no tardar mucho. Quizás no les preocupe, pero el fic se terminará pronto, jijijiji. Bueno, espero ansiosa sus reviews, ya que no tengo mucho más para contarles. Paso a contestar:

bizcochia U-u: buenasss, amigui, ¿cómo te ha ido? Espero que te haya gustado este cap. y para el próximo te explicaré que idea me diste y si no... por MSN, si nos vemos, ya sabes que no me conecto mucho, pues estoy más en casita, ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Intentaré, sin embargo, conectarme un poco más. Nos vemos.

****

Gaby (hyatt): Kaoru no quiere saber nada de su muerte, ni tampoco de Ken. ¿cómo crees que actuará ahora que él está de part...? ups, creo que estoy hablando de más, nos vemos!!

****

Kazenoangel: que bueno que te guste! Gracias por el review, besitos.

Ahora, un agradecimiento especial a Misao-20, que renació de entre las cenizas para dejarme un review en el cap. 9 y a Asumi que me mandó en el cap. 8. Pero que no han regresado. Misao-20, malita, bueh... al menos actualiza Aoshi Peluche!!!!!

Besos minna-san!!!

Suu-chan (nuevo apodo)

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	12. Capitulo 12

****

"Hechiceros y demonios"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo XII:"Falta de fe"

¿Es posible que los besos duelan? ¿Realmente es posible? Hay cosas que se escapan a la simple comprensión y a veces, ni la magia, ni los embrujos pueden lograr cambiar ese tipo de cosas.

Su cuerpo se sentía de pronto muy débil y comenzó a escurrirse literalmente de los brazos de quien la mantenía aferrada, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo dispuesta a ser besada y quizás, poseída allí mismo. Sus labios eran líderes en esa batalla que ambos mantenían, él podía con ella. Su mano bajó una y otra vez por su espalda y la otra se aferró a su cintura acercándola a él, impidiéndole poner resistencia.

- Kaoru... - murmuró suavemente y de pronto se separó de ella y la arrojó hacia atrás. Cayó contra Enishi, quien no había podido hacer nada hasta entonces.

- ¡¡Demonio!! ¡¿Porqué le haces esto?!

- No te metas - gruñó el pelirrojo limpiándose la saliva de la comisura de sus rojos labios.

- Por supuesto que voy a meterme. Primero abandonas a Kaoru-chan y luego te sientes con todo el poder como para venir y tomarla de esa manera, ¿qué te ha sucedido en todo este tiempo? Yo no conocí a esto que veo ahora.... Kaoru amó a un sujeto distinto.

- ¿Amó? Kaoru me amará por siempre, así que tendrás que conformarte con eso, Enishi.

Al menos recordaba su nombre. El de melena grisácea, casi blanca se acercó más, sin perder su honor.

- Tu no eres más que parte del pasado de Kaoru, ella ahora es distinta y...

- Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Distinta? ¡Pero si lo viste! - la voz del sujeto de ojos dorados, amenazadores, bajó a un tono lúgubre - ella jamás dejará de sufrir por mí, es sólo una marioneta que vive para mí, siempre a mi disposición.

-------------------------------------

Kaoru bajó los ojos con pena, con sufrimiento; Misao la rodeó con los brazos y Sanosuke se puso frente a ellas esperando cualquier movimiento de parte de los bandos. De pronto, hubo muchas voces que hablaron.

Natsu, que estaba a un lado, tembló un poco y habló en voz baja.

- Sus espíritus están hirviendo, se desatará en cualquier momento la batalla. No duden en matar... hay que defender la ciudad.

- de acuerdo - dijeron todos.

Pero ella no quería matar. Ella... dios, no sabía lo que quería. Se tocó los labios instintivamente, con tristeza, su Ken había regresado pero ese, realmente, no era su Ken. Sino una cruel realidad de otro Kenshin: Battosai. Una realidad que ella no necesitaba en ese momento a su lado, alguien a quien jamás esperaba volver a ver.

Pero ya una vez le había aconsejado Atakai que el día en que Kenshin, ella y Battosai tuviesen la última batalla, ella tendría que demostrarles a ambos la verdad de su corazón y hacerles entender lo que le costaba. Claro, ella aún no comprendía a qué se refería pero haría, sin duda, todo lo posible para que su Kenshin de ojos violetas volviera hacia ella.

- Pronto - susurró Natsu.

- ¡¡¡Deja de decir esas cosas de ella!!! - siguió Enishi.

- Deja tu de defenderla.

Los ojos dorados del joven de cabellos rojos estaban muy brillantes pero envueltos en una mata de odio y venganza que ellos jamás habían esperado ver; estaba furioso. En cualquier momento, la espada de su lado derecho sería desenvainda y atacaría a Yukishiro, y este no vería tal acción. O quizás sí.

- ¡Ya deja de pelear, Battosai! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un lobo aulló...

----------------------------------

Misao se puso de pie y ayudó a que Kaoru hiciera lo mismo, todo había quedado en silencio. Sus ojos verdes pasaron por entre los batallantes, allí había elfos, como Natsu, hechiceros que protegían Zakuro como ellos y que a la vez representaban a los humanos y habia demonios.

Todos luchando para ver quién era el mejor. Quizás, nadie sobreviviría y eso jamás se sabría. Por eso, ellos estaban allí para detener y si les era imposible, triunfar. Necesitaban proteger la ciudad y la vida de sus propios compañeros.

De pronto, un sujeto de ojos dorados, de rostro serio, muy serio, extraño, pasó entre los demonios, hacia donde Kenshin hablaba con Enishi, se acercó a su lado y sonrió con malicia. Había mucha maldad en su mirada. El cabello negro le caía hacia el rostro y su cuerpo era un tanto más alto que el del pelirrojo.

- Deja de parlotear con este chiquillo, pronto tendrás la oportunidad de destajarlo en batalla.

- De acuerdo, señor Saito.

- se ha vuelto un cobarde - murmuró Sano viendo como Ken acataba tranquilamente las órdenes de ese sujeto - recibe órdenes de cualquier tipo.

Con sumisión Kenshin se iba retirando pero en un momento inesperado giró y desenvainó su espalda llevándola al cuello de Enishi quien hizo lo suyo y detuvo la katana con la propia. Su lucha comenzó en esa instancia, e inmediatamente los demonios se lanzaron hacia los elfos y humanos que tenían cerca.

Misao reaccionó rápidamente deteniendo una flecha que iba justo a la frente de Sanosuke y la sostuvo en la mano segundos después, tenía veneno escurriendo de la punta. Miraron hacia su ejecutor. Aquel sujeto extraño...

- No soy cualquier tipo - dijo este con voz firme - soy un demonios guerrero, patético cabeza de gallo. Ven... voy a demostrarte...

Sano se sintió enrojecer, y prácticamente se abalanzó hacia él, comenzando una lluvia de patadas y golpes que iban y venían, mientras ambos se acercaban y alejaban al otro. Misao comenzó a lanzar flechas adormecedoras a los demonios y a los elfos que se les acercaban, mientras que Kaoru no podía quitar la vista del combate de Enishi y Kenshin.

Quizás era su culpa...

¡No! Después de todo. Ken siempre había sido muy inseguro con su parte demoníaca, él había logrado que finalmente Battosai tuviese el control de su cuerpo y se apoderara de su corazón. Sus sentimientos habían sido demasiado débiles, al parecer.

Ella sólo había sufrido.

Olvidando por completo tanto dolor que le causaba verlo así, desenvainó su katana y detuvo la espada de un demonios que estaba cerca. Y comenzó su pelea, pero demasiado distraída, ella no podía quitar la mirada de Kenshin...

------------------------------

- ¡¡La traicionaste!! - bramó Enishi dando una estocada.

- ¿Y qué te importa a ti si lo hice? - le respondió él defendiéndose y volviendo a atacar.

Kenshin tenía una pequeña herida debajo del mentón pero Enishi tenía varias en el estómago y en los brazos, mientras que la sangre escurría de su nariz, sin que él se percatara.

- ¡¿Porqué no te alejas de una vez?! ¡¡¿Porqué la besaste?!!

- Ella es mía, pareces no entender, chiquillo estúpido. Quizás su consciencia te ame un poco, pero su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo... son totalmente míos.

- ¡¡Callate Callate!!

---------------------------------------

- Hermano... - murmuró Tomoe viendo como Enishi cada vez perdía más el control de sus sentimientos.

- ¡¡Niña tonta!! - gritó una voz muy cerca suyo mientras evitaba una espada.

Akeru rasgó con sus garras el cuerpo de un demonio y ella vió con cierto sentimiento como él se lamía la sangre que escurría de sus garras, pero tampoco le dio asco o algo de ello.

- ¿Acaso quieres morirte?

- Es que...

- ¡Él sabe lo que hace! No es un niño ya...

El hanyou se alejó de ella, dejando a Tomoe meditando esas palabras. Entonces comprendió que su hermano era grande, que no necesitaba de su ayuda y que su preocupación sólo complicaba las cosas. Levantó las manos señalando a unas personas y comenzó a proferir conjuros para adormecer o maldecir a los demonios. Había quienes no podían ser salvados.

Akeru, que la había estado observando, notó su nueva determinación y sonrió mientras penetraba con sus garras la piel del brazo de un demonio que cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor, la sangre se deslizaba por la herida.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Reacciona! - gritó Misao deteniendo una flecha, miró a su amiga y la abofeteó, Kamiya se quedó en shock observándola, Misao jamás le había golpeado antes - perdona, pero lo necesitabas. Si no piensas interferir en la batalla no te quedes ensimismada observándola, sólo lograrás que te maten.

- ¿Interferir?

No lo había pensado siquiera.

- Eres la única que puede traer a Himura de regreso.

- ¿Y si él no quiere regresar?

- Esa no es una pregunta que me haría Kaoru Kamiya. Pienso que tu puedes lograr que regrese y simplemente lograr que quiera regresar.

- El ya no me ama.

- ¿Y ese beso?

- No... no significó nada para él, fue un acto de posesividad... nada más...

- ¿Estás segura?

Megumi pasó a su lado blandiendo un bastón y lanzando maldiciones, miró hacia donde estaba Sanosuke y se preocupó al verlo sangra de la boca, tenía el labio cortado pero seguía lanzando patadas hacia Saito quien se movía hacia atrás.

- No estoy segura de nada - prosiguió Kaoru - Tampoco estoy segura de que quiera seguir luchando. Pienso que nada de esto tiene sentido y que vamos a morir finalmente.

- ¡Dios! ¡No quiero escuchar esto! - la presión en sus manos aumentó y apartó el rostro para no mirar a Kaoru y golpearla - tu no eres mi amiga. Kaoru jamás se rendiría, lucharía por todas las cosas que la motivan a triunfar.

- Esta vez no me motiva nada - murmuró con tristeza.

- ¡¿Y Kenshin?! ¿No te motiva pensar que pueden volver a estar juntos?!

- No.

- Hay muchas cosas buenas que deberían motivarte.

- No veo ninguna.

- Entonces, te las tendré que decir yo. Aunque tu falta de fe me sorprende, tampoco es este el momento para tener esa debilidad, todos están luchando muy duro - suspiró con cansancio - ¿no te motiva saber que existe amor? Como el de Sanosuke y Megumi...

Kaoru volteó a ver como Sano se alejaba un poco de Saito y protegía a Megumi con su cuerpo de un ataque por la espalda. Saitó soltó una risa sarcástica y la zorrita un grito ahogado.

- ¡Tori-atama! ¡Eres un bobo! ¡Un gran bobo! - gritaba mientras ponía sus manos sobre las heridas de Sano.

Pero entonces llegó Saito nuevamente y corrió a Megumi de un empujón para levantar a Sanosuke quien, hasta entonces, disfrutaba del tacto de su novia. En su cara se notaba, de pronto, el enfado por haber visto echada de esa manera a su mujer, pero había una gran sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

- Ahora me las pagarás, lobo infeliz. Nadie... absolutamente nadie, toca a Megumi de esa manera.

- ¡Sano detente! ¡Cálmate, estás muy herido!

- Estoy bien, kitsune.

- Sano...

- ... te amo - articuló él y luego volvió su rostro hacia el demonio para sonreírle ahora él, con malicia.

- En todo caso - dijo Kaoru con tristeza mirando como Sanosuke volvía a dejar sobre su contrincante una lluvia de patadas y golpes - será una motivación para ellos.

- Ugh, Kaoru, no puedes pensar acaso que si existe el amor todo vale la pena. Eso hasta yo lo entiendo, yo que no soy correspondida por mi amor. Pero me vale eso, yo quiero luchar para aunque sea tratar de estar a su lado, buscar su calorcito por más que él no note que estoy junto a él.

- Tu tienes oportunidad Misao, ¿pero yo...?

- ¡¡KENSHIN TE AMA POR DIOS!! ¡¡DEJA DE SER TAN TERCA!!

- ¡¡No puedes comprenderlo!! - gruñó Kaoru astiada - ¡¡No tengo fe en esta vida!!

Misao gritó frustrada, de pronto tensó su arco y atravesó con una flecha a un demonio que se acercaba hacia ellas.

- Eres una idiota, Kaoru. Antes, yo te admiraba, por tu fe y tu esperanza hacia todas las cosas que nos esperaban. Pensaba que todo saldría bien si seguíamos sintiendo que lo haría, pero ahora que te veo así me siento muy enojada por haber sido tan estúpida. No debí confiar en ti. Ahora sólo confío en mí y sé que saldremos bien, porque quiero que sea así. - cerró los ojos un segundo - sólo quiero decirte que vale la pena luchar por los que queremos, yo voy a luchar por Aoshi-sama, por Himura, por Megumi, por Akeru, voy a ayudar a Natsu porque ella es fuerte y quiere estar con Soujiro, ella se ha enfrentado a más que nosotros. Voy a luchar por Tomoe y Enishi, que nos han ayudado. Voy a luchar por ti, que siempre serás mi amiga pero también voy a luchar por mí, porque deseo con todo mi corazón que haya paz y que esta guerra sin sentido termine.

Kaoru no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Misao había comenzado a hablar, la siguió con la mirada cuando se unió a una deidad y la cubrió con su arco, Akeru se acercó a sus espaldas y siguió destajando fieramente. Ella sólo se quedó allí.

Su amiga tenía razón... Pero ella no era una idiota, era una cobarde que temía enfrentarse a Battosai, odiaba sus ojos dorados sabiendo que algún día habrían sido violetas. Pero no podía... no podía odiarle porque Battosai era su Kenshin, y si él tenía que convivir con esa esencia dentro suyo, ella también lo haría. Los amaba, de alguna forma, a los dos.

- Eso es - murmuró - los amo a los dos.

-----------------------------------------------

Natsu corrió con desesperación pero rápidamente el demonio había destajado a una de sus amigas, dejando a otras dos sin protección de escudo mágico que los elfos podían usar. Se puso frente a ellas y utilizó magia para inmovilizarlo, este gruñía con locura y se movía descontroladamente.

- Deja de hacer eso, vete... vete con los humanos - le dijo Ninfa que estaba allí.

- ¡¿Porqué no entienden?! Yo estoy enamorada de un humano, sí,pero no voy a renegar de mi raza, jamás los dejaré morir.

- ¡No moriremos, estúpida engreída! No necesitamos de ti.

- Yo lo sé - dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

El demonio se quedó sin aire a la vez que Natsu apretaba sus manos como si estuviera realmente en el cuello del demonio. Ella desató el enganche de sus dedos y el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Lo pateó con desdén y caminó mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a Soujiro con la mirada.

- ¿A quién buscas? ¿Es a ese humano?

- Su nombre es Soujiro, Ninfa.

- ¿Porqué lo amas?

- Porque es dulce conmigo, porque no le importa lo que yo soy o las cosas malas que he hecho. Él me guía y quiere estar a mi lado siempre. Nunca nadie ha querido simplemente estar. A la mayoría de los elfos le interesaba de mí los placeres maritales y los beneficios de un matrimonio.

- Hay elfos buenos también.

- No lo dudo. Me imagino que tu encontrarás uno bueno - sonrió un poco - pero yo amo mucho a Soujiro.

De pronto se escuchó un grito y unos pasos más allá estaba Akeru sobre el suelo, Misao peleaba a unos metros de él y buscaba mirarlo pero estaba peleando con un elfo que usaba los puños y eso le exigía más concetración. Tomoe se lanzó sobre Akeru.

- No... - murmuró Natsu y hechó a correr hacia ellos.

El joven hanyou tenía un herida en el pecho hecha por garras de demonio y se retorcía levemente gimoteando. Aunque trataba de no hacerlo, pues su orgullo se lo impedía, el dolor era inmenso. Tomoe trató de curarle las heridas pero su magia no funcionaba.

- Hay demonios... - murmuró él dificultosamente - que tienen en sus garras... ciertos... hechizos, que les impiden a los heridos... curarse.

- Y entonces, ¿Cómo se curan? - preguntó la hermana de Enishi.

- Sin magia.

- pero...

- Si, tardan...

Natsu lo miró preocupada y se agachó hacia él acariciándole los cabellos blancos con dulzura. Akeru era como ella. Un sujeto de otra raza que se había unido a los hechiceros y que de alguna forma, habia traicionado a los suyos. Pero Akeru, por su parte, no se sentía parte de ningún bando hasta que los conoció. Él mismo le había confesado que nunca nadie le había tratado bien y que Misao había sido la primera, por eso... había terminado queriéndola tanto.

- ¿Está... ella... bien? - preguntó el hanyou suspirando, cerró los ojos fuerte.

- Sí. Está bien - le contestó Natsu mirando hacia Misao que, cada tanto, le enviaba miradas de preocupación - un tanto angustiada por ti.

- Dile que... estoy bien... Que pelee duro.

- No hace falta que le diga, ella siempre pelea duro, Akeru. No hables... descansa, yo voy a cuidarte un ratito.

- Puedes irte, Natsu, yo no soy muy buena peleando, no serviré mucho en batalla, pero tu si - le dijo Tomoe bajando la mirada abochornada.

- ¡Claro que no! Sé tan poco de pelear... por eso quiero quedarme con él. Además, porque de esta forma puedo buscar a Soujiro tranquila y a la vez brindarle un poco de energía a Akeru.

Por primera vez, Tomoe notó que la mano que la muchacha tenía sobre la frente del hanyou brillaba dulcemente y que tenía su propia frente perlada de sudor.

- Deberías dejarlo - murmuró Akeru sintiéndose renovado.

- No, sólo un poquito más.

- ¿Tanto lo quieres? - preguntó una de las elfas a sus espaldas.

- Los amigos no se abandonan, Yukiho. Y él es amigo mío.

- ¿Porqué?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

- No hay una respuesta para eso. Somos amigos y punto.

- Sabes bien que tu energía se agotará y que se desvanecerá en cuanto dejes de estar en contacto con su piel. - le dijo Ninfa.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Tengo fe en que le servirá para sentirse mejor por unos segundos.

- ¿Porqué los humanos tienen tanta fe?

- Yo... - habló una voz cercana - Yo pienso que tenemos esa fe porque amamos demasiado las cosas.

Kaoru sonreía muy levemente, su rostro era apacible y parecía iluminado por una energia que ellos no entendían. Se sentía tranquila, llena de esperanzas.

- Entonces todos podríamos tener fe.

- La fe es uno de esos tantos sentimientos que son universales - se oyó decir. Miró hacia arriba y suspiró - como el amor. Ahora... Natsu... Cuida a Misao, ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo? ¿A que... tu...?

- Dile que la quiero mucho y que se cuide. Dile a Soujiro que le quiero y también a Enishi, pídele disculpas de mi parte.

- ¿Disculpas? - preguntó Tomoe.

- Sólo díganle eso por favor.

Entonces, Kaoru miró hacia donde Enishi y Battosai habían decendido y estaban peleando con las espadas. Yukishiro tenía hasta entonces varios rapones y cortaduras en los brazos y la sangre se seguía deslizando por su nariz, ahora también juntándose con la que emanaba de su mejilla. Kenshin, sin embargo, seguía sin mayores cortes, sólo la cicatriz en su mejilla le sangraba de manera intensa.

Ella desenvainó su espada y se acercó a ellos, decidida, sabiendo que debía tener mucha fe... que todo iba a salir bien si ella se lo proponía y que sus amigos le darían la fuerza que necesitaba.

**__**

FIN DEL CAP. 12

HOLA!!!!! Ya vine... Antes que nada, comienzo a explicar que lo de Battosai se sabrá en el próximo capítulo y que ya queda poquísimo para que se termine el fic. AH! ¿Qué más? Sí... que les quiero agradecer a las tres reviewers que tengo **Gaby (hyatt**, que nunca me has fallado, **Bizcochia U-u**, que me dio la idea de incluir a Saito en el fic, cuando en realidad no tenía pensado hacerlo y de paso convertir a Kenshin en un demonio, jejeje. Así que si quieren matar a alguien... ¡NO! ¡Es una broma! Amigui, también te quiero mucho. Y a **Ella-shin** que me ha dejado un lindo review y que espero que siga leyendo el fic.

La verdad, pasando de alto a ellas tres, estoy un poco decepcionada con el fic, no por la calidad... porque me parece que ha mejorado a lo largo de la historia. Sólo un poquito pero ha cambiado y evolucionado como yo lo he estado haciendo al nutrirme de nuevas maneras de redactar. A lo que me refiero es a la aceptación, no ha tenido mucho éxito y no encuentro la manera en que lo tenga, jejeje. Quizás no es demasiado bueno y además no soy yo tan buena con historias fantásticas. Así que tendré que aceptarlo.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más para decirles, tengo que seguir escribiendo para subir los otros fics así que tendré que dejarles, los quiero mucho a quienes estén leyendo esto y muchísimas gracias a quienes dejan reviews.

JA NE!!!!!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	13. Capitulo 13

**"Hechiceros y demonios"**

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo XIII_:"Fin de la batalla"_

Enishi, en un momento, estaba frente a frente con Battosai pero de pronto algo lo impulsaba y caía, su pecho le dolía y quemaba a la vez y su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado.

- ¡Hermano! - escuchó la voz de Tomoe que se acercaba a él.

Entonces se descubrió en la tierra rodeado de las personas que quería y de algunos elfos y demonios que le miraban con asco. Todos habían dejado de pelear y miraban atónitos al cielo. ¿Qué pasaba? Se incorporó con dificultad mientras sentía las manitos de su hermana querida acariciando su pecho, curándole.

- No, ¡¿Qué está haciendo allá arriba?! ¡¡Kaoru detente!!

Intentó ponerse de pie pero su hermana le detuvo, todos se acercaron, Sanosuke lo agarró de los hombros, e impidió que se moviera mientras Tomoe terminaba de cerrar las heridas de Enishi.

- ¡¡Dejenme!! ¿Cómo pueden dejar que ella se enfrente con él? ¡Y sola! ¡¿Qué clases de amigos son?! ¡Puede matarla! - negó varias veces con la cabeza - ¡Debemos ayudarla! ¡Sueltame Sanosuke imbécil!

- Tu no entiendes - murmuró Misao mirándolo con tristeza, mientras ayudaba a que Akeru se pusiera de pie.

Este se sentía tan bien con las manos de Misao en su cintura y él sosteniéndose de sus hombros, parecía que incluso era él quien la estaba protegiendo. Cuanto deseaba hacerlo. Pero ella ya tenía su príncipe protector, miró entonces a Aoshi que no sacaba la vista de la hechicera de larga trenza, se alejó de ella sentándose junto a Natsu que parecía ensimismada. Quizás porque su gente no le creía...

- ¿Crees que todo mejore? - susurró ella muy suavemente.

- Estoy seguro. - sonrió.

Natsu miró hacia donde Kaoru...

- ¡¿qué pasó?! ¿Viniste por otro beso? - dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras bajaba hasta tocar el suelo - no sabía que me necesitabas tanto.

- Vine por ti, pero no por un beso tuyo.

- ¿qué clase de proposiciones son esas? De acuerdo, no importa. Aunque dudo de que sepas con quién estás hablando.

- Estoy hablando con Kenshin, ¿no es así?

- ¡¡No!! Ja, Ja, tonta, yo no soy tu Kenshin, ese murió, el mismo día que dejó este pueblucho, ahora tienes frente a ti a Battosai, la parte de Ken jamás volverá a ver la luz.

- ¡Mientes! Puedo probarte que Ken está dentro tuyo, yo más que nadie lo sé. Porque entendí que la esencia de Battosai y la de Ken son una, jamás estarán separadas y eso es algo que él debió tratar de comprender en lugar de alejarse. Algo que tu tienes que entender.

- No me hables como si fuera ese imbécil - siseó con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

Battosai se lanzó inesperadamente hacia Kaoru desenvainando su espada, ella alcanzó a correrse y envolviendo a su katana con una aura de fuego intentó envestir al hombre que amaba. ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Kenshin... Battosai... dos caras de una misma moneda que debían ser tratadas como un ser único, después de todo jamás estarían separados. Kaoru miró a los ojos dorados, sentía en ellos rastros del Kenshin amable, por eso deseaba con toda su alma que él comprendiera que ella amaba a ambos.

- ¡¡Jamás volverás a verlo!! - soltó el pelirrojo con una risa estrambólica.

Su locura y su ira, su poder de demonio, le dieron las energías para tumbar a Kaoru con una embestida donde usó la vaina de la katana, ella cayó hacia atrás y fue para él la ocasión perfecta, ella moriría finalmente. Ella... que tanto lo atormentaba pero también que tanto lo amaba. Sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente, otra vez ese lado que le decía que Kaoru los quería y aceptaba a ambos, esa parte que le llevaba a detenerse.

---------------------------

Sano cayó por cuarta vez, tenía un ojo morado y se hinchaba poco a poco, su labio sangraba y las fuerzas para curarse le habían abandonado repentinamente. Pero no dudó en volverse a levantar. Los elfos que miraban la pelea, pues habían decidido que los demonios se harían cargo de la extinción de los humanos, soltaron exclamaciones de asombro. ¿de dónde sacaba tanta fortaleza?

- ¡Tori-atama! - gritó Megumi histérica, siendo detenida por Misao - ¡¡deja de pelear con ese salvaje!!

- ¡¿Quiéres probar si soy un salvaje?! - Saito levantó una ceja significativamente y la atrajo con una mirada, ella no podía moverse...

El grandísimo baka del tori-atama, (como ella misma le llamaba) intentó interferir pero de una manotada Saito lo lanzó al otro lado del campo de batalla. Misao se acercó también, al parecer ese tipo había encontrado a Kenshin en sus peores momentos y le había sacado a la luz esa parte de demonio, por ello un gran odio hacia él surgia de la muchacha. Se cubrió con un campo de protección y vió con asco como Saito manoseaba a Megumi, ella parecía estar aficciándose, con una mano del demonio en su cuello.

- ¡¡¡Dejala carajo!! ¡¡Hijo de puta déjala!! - gritaba Sano totalmente fuera de sí. ¡¡Maldito demonio!! Corrió con poca fuerza, casi arrastrándose y al estar cerca de ellos chocó contra un campo de energía. Misao arremetía contra él con fuerza.

- ¡¡Misao calmate!! Piensa por favor, no actúes así - se enfadó Aoshi sosteniéndola de los hombros, era tan pequeña a su lado.

- ¡¡¡Dejame en paz insensible!! ¡¿No ves que ese patán va a violar a Megumi?!

- Pero...

- ¡¡Eres un insensible, frío y desgraciado!! No necesito de ti, si vas a estorbar vete

Ella realmente no quería decir eso, por supuesto que Akeru lo sabía. Él se puso de pie y llegó hasta donde ellos, sostuvo el brazo de Aoshi y lo corrió antes de que este dijera algo que hiriera mucho a Misao. Pero Shinomori estaba muy asombrado, bajó la cabeza y desenvainó su espada corta de la espada, atravesando con ella, tal como si fuera una fina tela, el escudo de Saito.

Sano se apresuró a llegar y quitar al demonios de encima de su mujer, los golpes, los insultos no le fueron suficientes, su energía había resurgido como ave fenix, se sentía totalmente fuera de sí. Misao cubrió con sus brazos a una aterrada Megumi, mientras Aoshi aguardaba a un costado, se miraron e inmediatamente corrieron la vista.

- _"Soy una tonta..."_ - se dijo Misao sabiendo que había estado mal.

- oh... Misao... no... ese sujeto... es un asco... es tan horrible...

- ya no pienses en ello, Sano se encargará.

Y era así. Mientras Soujiro, que había corrido en unos segundos pronunciaba conjuros para mantener inmóvil al resto de los demonios que querían defender a Saito, Sano lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Akeru arremetía cada instante, pues había sido uno de esos demonios quien cuando niño le rechazara. Mas... ¿aún tenía odio hacia ellos? Realmente no. Había aprendido que de esa manera no llegaría a ningún lado.

- ¡¡Te mataré desgraciado, hijo de puta, nadie... escuchame...!! ¡¡Mirame!! ¡¡¡Nadie toca a mi mujer!!! ¡¡Nunca!! ¡¿Escuchaste imbécil?! Te arrepentirás de haberla mirado, yo me encargaré de ello.

- Sano... - murmuró Megumi.

- Él necesita esto. Te ama y tiene mucha bronca. Dudo que puedas detenerlo.

- Sano es un gran tipo - dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

- Por eso lo amo, Misao-chan. Por eso Sano es el tipo que elegí para amar. Pero ya no quiero que se enfrente a ese sujeto, ya no quiero que continúe con esto, sólo lo necesito aquí conmigo.

- Es su deber...

- No, su deber siempre fue ser fiel a la raza, convertirse en un hombre. Dios, su meta sólo era pelear conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de estar haciendo esto?

- lo hace por ti. Todos hacemos algo fuera de lo común por quienes amamos - dijo Aoshi mirando de reojo una escena que le hizo sobresaltar.

-------------------------------------

Justo cuando Sano dio su último golpe a Saito, Kaoru caía y Kenshin se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente. Cuando ella estaba por ponerse de pie, levantó la katana sobre su cabeza dispuesto a dar el toque final, dudando de sí mismo. Sabiendo perfectamente que esa mujer era la única posibilidad que tenía de ser feliz, pero él era un demonio... y no necesitaba de esas cosas.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! - gritó Kaoru viendo como una kodachi se acercaba a su pelirrojo.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente y por las mentes de las personas que estaban allí.

Misao sintió un soplido intenso de viento y una imagen se acercó a ella, rozándole el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar.

_- Voy a extrañarte - decía una Kaoru envuelta en sudor, sus ojitos brillaban intesamente, y la sangre que emanaba de sus labios manchaba su cuello, haciendo un recorrido doloroso. Misao, a su lado, apretaba un paño a una herida en el vientre de su amiga. - No... no te irás, no, no. - Misao, debes entender. Yo elegí esto. ¡¿Cómo podía estarle diciendo eso?! Ella no había decidido que eso pasaría, Kaoru tenía sueños, casarse con Kenshin, tener un hijito y llamarlo Shinta, tener una niña y decirle Tae. Vivir en una casita cerca de campos de arroz. Cultivar. Crecer. Y ver cómo sus hijos se hacían adultos. Ser feliz. Ella... ¡¡Ella había deseado tantas cosas!! No podía estarle diciendo adiós. - No llores Misao - le rogó Kaoru aconcojada - No debes llorar por mí, porque yo siempre estoy contigo y lo seguiré estando. - ¡¡No puedes morir!! No hagas tonterías, Kaoru. - Es mi momento de hacer algo mal. Pero estoy contenta. Dile... dile a Ken que lo amo... y a ti también te amo, Misao... no... no me olvides._

Las lágrimas bañaron sus ojos y una oleada de dolor salpicó su rostro.

_-Misao, siempre cuida a Kaoru-dono. Yo la quiero, pero jamás podremos estar juntos. - ¡Himura eres un imbécil! ¡¿Porqué dices eso?! - Yo tengo parte de demonio, lastimo a la gente, no quiero que con ella sea así. - No será así, Kaoru no es una niña, no es una muñequita de cristal... no va a romperse - lo es para mí, Kaoru puede lastimarse, no quiero que eso le suceda. La... la necesito bien._

_Misao sonrió, sin duda Kenshin Himura era un chico especial._

Misao corrió con todas sus fuerzas, seguida de los demás, cayendo lentamente junto al cuerpo que estaba tendido en el piso, Aoshi a su lado movía los brazos y hablaba, ella no entendía lo que decía. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a interrumpir las premoniciones, y ella... ya no sabía de sí.

_-Megumi, eres una zorrita malvada. ¿Porqué hiciste eso con mi hermoso cabello? - ¡¿Qué le hice?! - ¡¡LO has asesinado!! - Sanosuke Sagara, ¡¡eres un exagerado!! Un corte no te haría nada de malo... simplemente contigo no se puede, además has quedado hermoso. - ¡Siempre he sido hermoso!! - ¡GRR!! - ¡¡Ya basta los dos necesito estudiar!! - Siempre estudiando, Jo-chan disfruta un poco de tu vida, ve a pasear con Kenshin. _

_A Kaoru se le encendieron las mejillas._

_- ¡¡Callate cabeza de pollo!! - Ja, Ja._

_Misao rió, y volvió a undir su rostro en un libro, no sin antes mirar a Aoshi que parecía estar muy interesado en el color de su jugo de fresa, se veía tan triste..._

- No... es imposible - murmuró Natsu - ¡¡¡Eres un imbécil Shinomori!!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No fue mi culpa!! Yo simplemente...

- ¡¿No fue tu culpa?!

- ¡¡¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS!!! - Bramó Akeru no queriendo escuchar sus peleas.

Natsu agachó la mirada, era una tonta, Soujiro la rodeó con los brazos y le dedicó una mirada de disculpas a Aoshi, se enterró en el pecho de su pareja y lloró mucho. Este le acariciaba el cabello... escuchando los sollozos de Megumi a su lado, escuchando como el viento susurraba recuerdos...

_-Así que tu pueblo.... lo suponía. - ¿Crees que hice mal en no decirles, Kaoru? - Creo que si tienes la intención de construir un futuro con Soujiro, deberías decirle. - tengo miedo que me rechace, que le de asco..._

_Kaoru le sonrió con su infinita comprensión y después hizo una mueca severa._

_- ¡¡Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas!! - exclamó - ¡¡Debes ser valiente!! ¡Animo!_

_- gracias Kaoru._

_Natsu se sintió agradecida, y sonrió con alivio, por un momento pensó que Kaoru iba a golpearle, ja._

- Sano... Sano... ¿Porqué has hecho eso?

- Yo...

- Lo sé, amor mío, sé que no querías matarlo. Callate, Akeru, tu no entiendes. El infierno está aquí mismo, con vida, matarlo no serviría nada, Sano sólo se convertiría en uno más de ellos.

Sin duda tenía muchas cosas que aprender de la vida, miró al grupo reunido. Sí, había cosas que él quería descubrir, la amistad, quería saber en dónde terminaba el cariño y empezaba el amor verdadero. Iba a luchar mucho todabía, pues quería descubrir qué era lo que todos llamaban amor.

_- Aoshi es la persona especial de Misao y Misao es su persona especial. - ¿cómo estás tan segura? - Porque sé que ambos se aman - Lo has notado - todos lo hemos hecho...Sé feliz Akeru, vas a encontrar pronto a la mujer de tu vida, ella te enseñará cosas buenas y tu la protegerás a costa de tu propia vida - ¿de verdad lo crees? - estoy segura, ella te amará - gracias, Kaoru. _

Tomoe se sintió rodeada por Akeru y lloró en su pecho, porque Misao también estaba fuera de sí, porque su hermano no quería ver lo que estaba viendo, porque las deidades habían aparecidos a ambos lados de dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y los observaban con una expresión neutra.

Los combatientes habían quedado en silencio, este inundaba el campo de batalla, con muertos que comenzaban a desaparecer, en destellos de diferentes colores. Era la magia de la vida, y era Atakai quien hacía que los cuerpos inertes desaparecieran.

_Todos morimos es parte del ciclo – ¿Y que pasará cuando yo me muera? No quiero, porque extrañaré a Aoshi-sama y a ti, y a los chicos – no nos extrañarás, pues estarás feliz, serás un angel, tu eres muy buena Misao-chan – y tu Kaoru. Pero sé que igual te extrañaré. – de acuerdo, entonces yo prometo extrañarte, pero no llores. Cuando yo muera, no deberás llorar... – sin duda lo haré – entonces yo regresaré a golpearte – que mala que eres Kaoru-chan – ja, ja, ja, eso no lo dudes._

- No llores – murmuró una Kaoru que ya no resistía, cuyas fuerzas estaban a punto de abandonar totalmente su cuerpo. Una Kaoru que estaba muriendo, porque tenía una herida profunda en su pecho.

- ¿O volverás a golpearme?

- Lo haré.

- ¡Resiste!! ¡¡Tu has algo demonio de mierda!! No te quedes mirando así como imbécil, ¡¿Eres imbécil?!

- Yo...

- ¡¡LA MUJER DE TU VIDA ESTÁ MURIENDO Y TE QUEDÁS ASÍ COMO SI NADA!! ¡¡Demonio de mierda!!

- Misao...

- ¡¡No!! Tiene que ayudarte, es el único que puede.

Pero Kenshin no podía... porque él no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no comprendía porqué esa mujer le había salvado, y porque lo había cubierto con su cuerpo de un ataque que evidentemente habría acabado con él. Si le había dicho tantas cosas malas. No entendía. Se suponía que esa mujer le odiaba. Pero no era asi. Y él tampoco la odiaba. Él...

- Misao, no llores ni le grites a Ken. Lo hecho, hecho está.

- ¡¡¡Ese no es Kenshin, Kaoru!! ¡Es un maldito demonio del infierno!

- Él... Él es mi Ken, Mi-Mi.. sao...

Y murió. La hechicera de cabellos negros y ojos azulados como el mar cuando el sol se pone se desvaneció, pero su cuerpo no desapareció.

Y Misao cumplió su promesa, no lloró, sólo se quedó observando atónita los ojos cerrados de la muchacha, escuchando repentinamente el grito descontrolado que lanzó Battosai el destajador, su mirada dorada luchando por convertirse en una violeta.

Battosai luchando por ser Kenshin.

_**Fin del capítulo 13**_

Bueno, este cap. ha acabado y muy pronto se termina este fic, dirán todos: SI, esta loka va a dejarnos en paz por fin, pero nooooo voy a regresar, muahahahahahahahahaha, jamás se librarán de mí, jajaja.

Quiero agradecer los reviews y mandarles un besito a todos aquellos quienes leyeron el fic, pero especialmente a ella-shin y a bizcochia U-u, lamento millones la tardanza con el fic y me alegro otros millones más de que me hayan dejado su apoyo, eso está genial.

Y ahora nos vemos.

Chauchis.


	14. Capitulo 14

**"Hechiceros y demonios"**

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo XIV_:"Momento de tomar una decisión, los recuerdos renacen"_

Un sujeto de ojos dorados como el mismo oro sostenía una espada de samurai en su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la cerraba firmemente, en su rostro se denotaba la ira que ese ser estaba sintiendo.

El espacio en el que se encontraba carecía de sonido y de color, pero no estaba solo. Su mirada ambarina se posó en otra persona, que con la cabeza gacha estaba de rodillas frente a él. Sus largos cabellos rojizos atados en una coleta baja estaban desordenados, el flequillo cubría su mirada.

Se escuchó, de pronto, el sonido que produce el agua al caer.

- ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó el primer sujeto, se puso en cuclillas y levanto bruscamente la cabeza del pelirrojo. Sonrió. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- Es ridículo, pues es tarde para que llores. Nadie va a tenerte compasión porque llores, lo sabes bien, nunca te la han tenido.

- Ella... está muerta.

- ¿En serio? – soltó sarcástico – Fuiste tu quien la mató. No yo como tratabas de hacerles creer a todos, debes darte cuenta, tu eres el que ha estado fingiendo ser yo, te has empeñado en ser battosai para que nadie intente justificar tus actos. La mataste, como un idiota, a pesar de que ella nos aceptaba a los dos.

- Es imposible que tu me estés diciendo esto – se sentó hacia atrás y Battosai le soltó la cabeza.

- No, te lo estoy diciendo como verás. Y lo hago porque yo sí la amaba, y no estoy llorando como un idiota, estoy tratando de hacerte ver lo que has hecho, aún puedes cambiar las cosas.

Battosai también se sentó, y Kenshin, el mago, miró directo a sus ojos, había algo muy diferente en ellos desde la última vez que los había visto. Esta vez, él estaba sereno, había cariño en esos ojos, un cariño que no hubo desde la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Te das cuenta que jamás podremos separarnos? Aquella vez...

- Lo sé.

**** - ¡Déjalo por favor! Es sólo un niño – suplicaba una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello negro como la noche. – ya mataste a su padre, y estás a punto de matarme, deja que se vaya. Ha sido suficiente.

- nadie me dice cuando es suficiente – bramó el sujeto que estaba frente a ella, llevaba un traje chino antiguo y sus ojos dorados brillaban en un rostro increíblemente atractivo. Tomó a la mujer de la barbilla – los demonios tenemos fuerzas que nadie va a poder amedrentar y siempre cumplimos nuestros objetivos, ¿Entiendes? Ese niño va a serme muy útil. – Y dicho esto destajó su cuello con una daga, luego se acercó al pequeño de ojos violetas y cabello como el fuego, estaba acurrucado en un rincón de su casa. Esa casa donde jugaba todos los días, donde su padre le enseñaba a ser un mago de verdad.

Ahí él había sido feliz, hasta que su padre consiguió el puesto en un grupo de magia humana, que se encargaba de la extinción de los demonios, raza que todo el mundo mágico odiaba. Pero él no los odiaba, y no sabía como decírselo a su padre. Pues su padre era comprensivo, pero también su padre era un gran asesino de demonios. Un buen mago.

Cuando el demonio estaba a punto de tocar al niño, una luz cegó sus ojos y sintió como la pequeña figura corría fuera de la casa. Él giró inmediatamente y corrió tras él. Era obvio que le alcanzaría, torpe niño, poco les afectaba a los seres como él no tener ojos.

Finalmente lo alcanzó, la casa estaba rodeada de un bosquecillo y al cruzarlo recién se encontraba la ciudad.

Lo tomó con una mano del cuello y le sonrió.

- Dije que ibas a serme útil. ****

**** Tiempo después, Seijuro Hiko, un hombre extremadamente guapo y con un carácter un tanto peculiar, caminaba por las montañas, estaba pasando por un entrenamiento muy especial antes de abrir su hogar para niños. Su mirada de pronto se cruzó con un bulto. El bulto parecía un conejo pues estaba cubierto de piel y se encogía entre la nieve.

- ¿Qué rayos...? – murmuró cuando de pronto el bulto giró encontrándose ojos dorados con ojos negros. Y Hiko supo que ese niño tenía un demonio dentro, pero también supo, al tocarlo, toda su historia, y se empeñó en hacer resurgir la parte buena del chiquillo, le enseñó, le ayudó a crecer. Y Hiko se convirtió en padre de un demonio, pues sabía que se avecinaba la guerra y todos deberían ser aliados de todos. Las razas eran un punto más que los separaba de entre sí.****

- Nosotros estaremos unidos por siempre – explicó Battosai – pero podemos hacer que Kaoru sea feliz.

- ¿Podemos? – murmuró Kenshin con cierto temor - ¿A-aún podemos?

- Sí, pero sólo eres tu quien puede.

Kenshin bajó el rostro, temía, Dios, estaba aterrado, si Battosai tenía alguno de sus ataques de locura, Kaoru podría salir lastimada y él se odiaría, porque Kaoru era su principal adoración.

De pronto, él no miraba a battosai, miraba un pasado que se le hacía muy lejano...

**** El rostro de la niña admiraba todo y él la miró de reojo, sentado en rincón oscuro del patiecito central. Estaba sola, y le parecía muy triste. Él había sido el primero en llegar, Sanosuke y Megumi habían aparecido juntos, siempre peleando, por lo tanto ellos se habían adaptado bien, eran una pareja de amigos excepcional. Aoshi, por su parte, era un buen chico, imposible que no se adaptara. Y él estaba contento al decir que tenía amigos.

Se acercó a ella, y tuvo miedo, se veía tan frágil, era sólo una niña.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Kaoru. – hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Mi shishou Seijuro Hiko me lo dijo. ¿Le molesta que le llame por su nombre? Puedo decirle...

- ¡No! Está bien. Puedes llamarme así. – miró a su alrededor - ¿Porqué esto está tan vacío?

- Es que el año escolar mágico ha concluido, los alumnos que no están internos marchan a sus casas y el resto se queda aquí, aguardando un nuevo comienzo.

- Ah...

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 7 años. ¿Y tu?

- nueve – suspiró.

- Espero que seamos amigos.

- ¿Cómo?

Por primera vez, la niña sonrió con infinita ternura, y él se quedó flechado por esa primera impresión.

- espero que seamos muy buenos amigos... er... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Finalmente saliendo de su asombro, el niño contestó:

- Kenshin – y sonrió el también, como hacía mucho no lo hacía – Kenshin Himura.

Y Kaoru supo que sí serían buenos amigos, pues ella también se quedó flechada con esa bella sonrisa que el niño de cabellos rojos que había visto escondido al entrar, le había dedicado. ****

- Ella siempre te quiso, y es el momento para que te des cuenta lo que tienes que hacer.

- Ya lo sé y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, que nos ama a los dos, que nos ha aceptado. De verdad, ¿nos lo merecemos?

- Debemos creerlo.

- Battosai...

- ¿Qué?

- No permitas que la lastime.

- igualmente para ti – dijo asintiendo.

--------------------

- ¡¡¡Vete, aléjate de mí!!! – bramó Misao sosteniendo la cabeza de Kaoru, no quería que nadie le hablara, ni siquiera Aoshi. ¡Él..! Dios, Él había matado a su mejor amiga, no sabría sobreponerse de eso. El cuerpo de Kaoru comenzaba a sentirse muy frío y Atakai se acercó a ellos.

De pronto, Kenshin despertó de su ensimismo y todos miraron directo a los ojos violáceos, y se sorprendieron pues también descubrieron algo de dorado en ello.

- Atakai-sama – murmuró Ken, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia Kaoru, solamente a ella, sabiendo que debía enfocarse en la mujer que amaba – estoy dispuesto a darle una ofrenda para que el alma y la vida de Kaoru regresen a su cuerpo.

- ¿Porqué lo harías? Tu eres un demonio... – habló fríamente.

- En realidad – miró a Akeru de reojo – soy mitad demonio mitad mago, así según la ley de la naturaleza. Pero lo que realmente soy... es Kenshin Himura, un hechicero. Así me bautizaron mis padres, y así también lo aceptó mi shishou. Y soy un hechicero que ama a esta mujer, con la fuerza suprema de mis dos lados, del bueno y del malo, por eso la necesito a mi lado.

Misao supo inmediatamente que Kenshin había vuelto, pero también había vuelto su lado malo, eran ambos. Depositó la cabeza de su hermana del alma en las rodillas de Himura y le sonrió con dulzura. Y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces entendió que todo estaba bien.

- De acuerdo, aceptaré tu ofrenda.

- pero yo aún...

- Tu ofrenda, querido Kenshin – sonrió – es el amor que sientes por esta niña, y es de esperarse, por todos, que un ser como yo lo necesite para que todas las almas regresen. Porque no es justo que sólo tu Kaoru vuelva – sonrió más – a todos... – miró a cada uno de ellos – quiero hacerles ver que esta guerra ha sido inservible, sólo ha traído sufrimiento como todas las guerras, pero también quiero devolverles a sus seres queridos.

Atakai comenzó con un baile muy hermoso, que a todos dejaba hipnotizados, como si los estuviera encantando con cada paso, pero Kenshin, nuevamente, sólo tenía ojos para la mujer de sus sueños, ella que estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo. Le susurró muy bajito cuanto la amaba pero no se atrevió a besarla, sabiendo que luego Kaoru podría matarle.

Su Kaoru...

La misma, la misma que le observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, azulados, como el mar y brillosos por la luz que se reflejaba en ellos. Había tanto amor en esa mirada, la misma que se introdujo en su ser y de alguna manera él supo que ella le amaba tanto como antes.

Se inclinó lentamente y ella susurró:

- Tienes mucho que explicar, Kenshin Himura.

A Ken le pareció que se trataba de la misma Kaoru que había llegado el primer día de la escuela y que tenía la esperanza de ser amigos, la misma niña pequeña de ojitos azulados y cabellos negros azabaches; pero luego la contempló mejor y supo que esa niña se había convertido en una mujer, y era quien le miraba a hora, desde su mirada azulada, con sus cortos cabellos negros, con su tez media morena, esa mujer que tenía mucho amor para darle.

- Kaoru, realmente te amo mucho.

- Es bueno saberlo – sonrió.

- Y prometo no hacerte sufrir, lucharé para que hoy se cumpla todo lo que quisimos juntos ayer.

- Te ayudaré.

La levantó con cuidado y la abrazó, dejándose llevar por ese aroma tan delicado a jazmines que le embriagó de repente. Se sintió dichoso y triste a la vez. Recordó muchas cosas y no recordó nada, pues estaba junto a la reina de sus sueños. La mujer que siempre estaría en su mente, aunque él se convirtiera en un ser vil y despiadado, como a veces podía ser un demonio. A veces, porque existen demonios bueno, pero también demonios malvados...

- Y en cuanto a ti – dijo Atakai mirando decididamente a Saito. – tengo planes para ti... muy buenos planes – y luego soltó una risa, tomando al sujeto de la mano y desapareciendo. A lo lejos un lobo lloró.

Pero muy cerca, Kaoru y Kenshin se besaban finalmente, felices, enamorados, totalmente juntos, pues se aceptaban y se necesitaban así.

_** FIN EL CAPÍTULO 14 **_

_** ¿FIN? AÚN NO... **_

Nos queda un capítulo más amigos, y este fic se acaba, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, yo realmente lo disfruté. Este cap. Me salió bastante chiquito, pues iba a ser más largo, pero si no iba a quedar muuuy largo e iba a ser el final. Así que les prometo que para el próximo que sí será el definitivo, tendrán un gran capi, donde habrá mucha emoción y amor, todavía nos queda por resolver:

- ¿Qué pasará con Aoshi y Misao?

- ¿Qué pasará con Akeru?

- ¿Aceptará Enishi que Kaoru ame a Ken?

- ¿Qué pasará finalmente con nuestros dos protagonistas? ¿Qué clase de sueños tienen juntos?

- ¿Se quedará solitariamente sola Tomoe? Muahahaha, ya veremos.

- ¿Aparecerá Inuyasha? No... esperen... esa no va.

- ¿Megumi y Sano dejarán de pelear?

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Saito? Muahahahahaha.

- ¿Habrá boda? ¿Y pastel? ¿De qué sabor será? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas idiotas?

Todo eso y muchísimo mas en el final....

Ahora, los reviews

**_Gaby (hyatt:_** ¿de verdad pensabas que iba a matar a Kaoru? ¡Oh vamos! Soy yo, Sumire-chan, jamás podría poner un final así. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, a pesar de lo cortito.

**_Ayaneko:_** me alegro que lo hayas seguido y que bien que te gustó , yo también tuve ganas de llorar, mas que nada por los recuerdos, fueron muy emocionantes. El próximo cap, te aseguro, también lo va a ser, y como no... no pueden faltar los recuerdos.

**_Ali-chan6:_** Misao se enfadó sí y bastante, Kaoru es muy importante para ella, así que era normal que se pusiera de esa forma. Estoy contenta porque me salió tal cual yo quería, eso no es común que ocurra, jajaja. Espero que te guste este cap. Y esperaré tu review. Beso.

**_Ella-shin:_** Happy end por supuesto, no soy una persona tan malvada, ¿O si? O.o Bueno, lo de los recuerdos estuvo así a propósito, se suponía que cada lector tiene que entender por sí mismo de qué se trataba el recuerdo, pero veré la manera de hacerlo más claro, me alegro que finalmente se haya entendido. Bueno, espero que te guste también este capítulo a pesar de que haya estado cortito. La verdad es que la forma en que se dieron las cosas me gustó bastante, espero que a ti también.

Nos vemos, a todos un beso grande.

BYEES!!!

Suu-chan


	15. Chapter 15

**Hechiceros y demonios"**

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo XV_:"Maravillas"_

La luz comenzaba a hacerse más clara y también esas sombras frente a ella, mientras recordaba el haberse desmayado por cansancio. Una mano tomó la suya y la reconoció enseguida. Era Natsu.

Misao abrió los ojitos totalmente y miró a la elfa, sonreía, lo que le transmitió una enorme seguridad.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos, Misao-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor. Dormí hermoso. ¿qué-qué ha pasado?

Natsu suspiró y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro preocupando a Misao. Sabiéndolo, la joven volvió a sonreír.

- Mi pueblo ha vuelto a la ciudad, ellos han aceptado mi regreso y a Soujiro también.

- Oh eso es genial – comentó la muchacha de trenza mientras sonreía y se sentaba en la cama, recibió el desayuno que le habían preparado - ¿dónde está él?

**** _"Soujiro y yo no queremos volver a mi ciudad como ellos pretenden, vamos a quedarnos en Zakuro, nos parece un bonito lugar, aunque no aquí. Cerca del bosque. Ha ido a buscar una casa para los dos. Queremos un futuro"_

- Entonces, trato hecho – dijo el hechicero de cabellos castaños cerrando el reciente negocio con el dueño de la que sería su casa. La miró, era sencilla, muy bonita, en ese preciso momento se encontraba en el living, encontraría unos buenos muebles para adornar el amplio saloncito, que tenía una chimenea, porque los inviernos en zakuro eran muy fríos. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros y frente al saloncito del living estaba la cocina-comedor. Cerca un baño y junto al baño un cuarto para ellos dos.

Sonrió. Estaba seguro que a Natsu le encantaría ****

- Creo que dormí mucho, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto en tan pocos días. Me perdí de algunas cosas importantes.

- Así es, dormiste demasiado, Misao-chan, pero yo te contaré todo.

- Siendo así, dime, ¿Dónde está Akeru? Pensé que él vendría a verme...

**** _"Volvió a la montaña. Pero aunque suene gracioso, no está solo, Tomoe-chan y Enishi-san fueron con él. Dijo: Dile a Misao que encontré mi persona especial pero que aún así siempre la amaré a mi manera._

_Enishi-san se marchó en busca de paz, está internado en un bosque y quiere encontrarse, así que le pidió a Akeru marchar con él. Y Tomoe les siguió a ambos. No imaginas la cara de alegria que él puso"_

El joven de ojos grises miraba la inmensidad de las arboledas, escuchando los sonidos de los animales sintiendo la caricia del viento. La paz. Pensó en lo feliz que debía ser Kaoru por tener al hombre de su vida a su lado. Sintió envidia de Kenshin e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Esos sentimientos no estaban bien. Ahora él era libre. Miró hacia abajo del gran árbol donde se había subido y vió a Akeru cortando leña frente a Tomoe, ella leía un libro a la sombra. Sonrió, su hermana era feliz, de eso no había duda. Olió aroma a ciruelas blancas. ****

- Me alegro por Akeru y Tomoe, espero que se encuentren. Ellos se merecen ser felices. Y Enishi también... lo será, lo presiento.

- Ojalá así sea.

- Todos merecemos felicidad. Natsu, ¿Porqué Kaoru no ha venido a verme? ¿Acaso también está en reposo o es que ahora está ocupada con Kenshin?

La muchacha bajó la cabeza.

- natsu, no me asustes, contesta, ¡¿Qué pasó con mi amiga!

_ "- Dile a Misao que me perdone - ella dijo antes de partir. Himura y ella han emprendido su propio viaje, solos. Buscando quien sabe que cosa. – Quizás algún día regresemos a esta ciudad pero ahora tenemos caminos por recorrer juntos, como siempre hemos querido – también dijo kaoru. Ha sido muy feliz." "Lo merecía"_

Ella se aferró más al brazo de su encapuchado pelirrojo, caminaban frente a un playa, pronto llegarían a un bosque.

- En cuanto atravesemos una parte nos detendremos a comer.

- Genial, te demostraré cuanto he aprendido.

Kenshin hizo una evidente mueca de disgusto que no pudo evitar.

- Himura Kenshin, ¡¿Porqué pones esa cara!

Y El Pelirrojo supo que lo mejor era correr antes de que ella lo golpeara con su espada que rápidamente ya tenía en su mano. Por supuesto que corrió, escuchando tras él, la sonoramente hermosa risa de Kaoru que le perseguía. Se escondió tras unos árboles y al parar ella frente a su lado la rodeó con los brazos llevándola al suelo.

La besó, intenso, pasional. ¡¡La amaba tanto!

- Ken... – se quejó ella bajo él.

- Kaoru, ¿Quieres saciar mi apetito con una buena cena?

- Ken, ¿Qué propones?

Él sonrió y ella abrió grandes los ojitos. ****

**- **Extrañaré a Kaoru pero tengo fé en que volveré a verla – murmuró con evidente tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga – Natsu, ¿y qué será de esta casa?

La muchacha le abrió la mano y depositó en ella las llaves.

- Es tuya. Decisión de Tomoe. – sonrió – sabes, ayer Atakai vino a verte, quería contarte que tiene una nueva recepcionista.

- ¿recepcionista?

- es una gran mujer, toda una diosa, pero la encuentro muy extraña. Quien no la encuentra muy extraña es otro – sonrió y luego dudó - ¿Cómo era su nombre...? ¡Tokio! Así me dijo que se llamaba. Que nombre raro, ¿no? Dice Atakai, que tendrías que ver al lobo, todo un gatito, así dijo ella.

- No quiero ni imaginármelo – soltó riéndose.

- Será mejor que descanses. Ahora iré al mercado – dijo antes de salir.

Misao caminó hasta la ventana y un palomo se sentó en ella, lo tomó con las manos admirando su belleza. Pensó en los días en el hogar y en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, agradecía a Kamisama por mandarles felicidad a sus seres amados. Quizás ella también sería feliz pronto, si luchaba por ello; se reprendió por no preguntar por Aoshi a Natsu a pesar de haberlo querido desde un principio. Y también por tratarlo mal, cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el dueño de sus pensamientos y sentimientos estuvo frente a ella, la paloma salió volando de entre sus manos y ella soltó una tímida sonrisa.

- Me alegro saber que te encuentras mejor – dijo él.

Inmediatamente ella se sintió descompuesta.

- Perdoname – murmuró Misao suavemente – Aoshi-sama me comporté muy mal con usted. Fue la presión del momento, podría justificarme así pero... ¡uhmp!

La conversación pasó a otro momento más importante, en el que Aoshi tenía el control mientras ella se derretía en sus brazos y movía su lengua inquieta. Un beso que el eligió para acabar con esa conversación. ¡Él no tenía ada que disculparle!

- Aoshi-sama – murmuró ella al separarle. Él le selló los labios con un dedo.

- No, Aoshi está bien. Misao me he vuelto un hombre locamente enamorado de ti, por lo tanto te necesito y te quiero. ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de entender, y desmayarse. El muchacho apenas atinó a tomarla en brazos. Era normal, muchas presiones para la jovencita, acababa de despertar y encontrarse con esa proposición ocasionó una explosión en su interior. Al despertarse se encontró con unos grandes luceros de cristal azulado y ella sonrió. Inmediatamente hizo una cara de pánico recordando lo sucedido.

- Dios – murmuró – dime que no lo he soñado.

- Fue verdad.

- Oh dios – gimoteó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos – no, no, no, no.

- Misao... no llores, no te presiono a nada.

Ella levantó la mirada...

_ ...Y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, pertenecientes a aquel niño que había visto en el almuerzo. El agua corría por su mejilla y su cabeza se encogió._

_- sal de allí. Todos andan buscándote._

_- Tengo... tengo miedo – susurró ella – vete._

_Aoshi abrió los ojos._

_- ¿Qué te pasó?_

_- Se viene algo horrible... vi cosas horribles._

_- No pienses en ello._

_- Mi destino..._

_- ... lo construyes día a día._

_Ella se reflejó en esa mirada tan bonita... _

Y sonrió, recordado el precioso momento en que había cruzado sus primeras palabras con el Shinomori de 10 años, tan frío en este entonces.

Recordó la lluvia...

_que refrescaba sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras ese niño la abrazaba, ella lloraba en su pecho y él contenía sus espasmos, la consolaba con lo que apenas podía decir._

_- Aoshi-sama... – murmuró ella con admiración – es usted una persona maravillosa, gracias._

_Y al verla sonreír... _

Ese muchacho se inclinó sobre ella y la dejó terminar de cerrar la distancia.

- te amo – articuló sin sonido.

- y yo... desde mis más tristes noches – contestó acercándose a rozar, una vez más, sus labios.

---------.---------------------------.----------------------.-------------

**** **Tiempo después **

- mira Ken – dijo una mujer sentada al lado de un río, un hombre de largo cabellos rojos nadaba hacia ella. Había un palomo recostado en sus piernas y ella sostenía un papel amarillento – es una carta de Misao.

- ¿y que dice? – preguntó el sentándose a su lado.

Querida Kaoru: ¿cómo te encuentras? Espero que estés bien... ¿La panza? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrino? Ojalá sea un niño... 

Kaoru miró su abultada pancita y sonrió, mientras Kenshin recostaba su cabeza sobre ella como tenía la costumbre de hacer siempre.

Aoshi y yo estamos muy bien, felices. Ayer recibimos una carta de Tomoe. Ella y Akeru tienen un niño, ¿puedes creerlo? Son muy felices 

- No, ¡levántate de ahí! Vamos papá, llévame.

- Preguntale a tu madre.

- Oh, Feh, tanto escándalo para salir a caminar un poco.

La mujer de largos cabellos negros caminó hacia su amadísimo hanyou sonriendo.

- ¿puedes llevarlo?

El levantó la cabeza y vió en esa mirada lo mismo que vio el día en que supo que la amaba.

- de acuerdo – soltó y el niñito salió de detrás de las piernas de su madre, sólo para sacarle la lengua a su infantil padre quien le devolvió la seña.

- ¡Akeru!

Tomoe dice que en lugar de tener un niño tiene dos. Sabes Kaoru, me alegro de que él haya encontrado una mujer para amar. También sabemos de Enishi, ha partido hacia otra ciudad nuevamente, y ahora se dirige a las montañas... 

Y se reflejó en el río, miró con atención su imagen, sus cabellos blancos, sus ojos azules. Azules... ella tenía hermosos ojos de ese matiz, y un cabello que olía a jazmines. Por un momento él pensó que podría olerlo por siempre y luego todo se desvaneció. Pero él no tenía que pensar en ello, porque esa muchacha, a la que amaba, era feliz. Miró su reflejo una vez más y luego observó el paisaje, ya era hora de seguir su camino...

Creo que él está en paz, aunque dudo que pueda olvidarte. ¡pero Kaoru! Yo no quiero hablar de cosas tristes, soy tan feliz, hoy cada día que abro los ojos miro a Aoshi, ¿recuerdas esa sensación que me producía cuando era niña y me reflejaba en sus ojos? Aún lo hace. ¡¿Pero qué me dices tu! ¡Tengo ganas de verte! Por favor, una pequeña visita a Zakuro, sabes que Aoshi y yo les estaremos esperando, a los tres...

Te quiero Kaoru...

Misao Makimachi

P.D: deberás disculparme por aquel llanto… a propósito, me debes un golpe 

Kaoru terminó de leer con los ojos llorosos, miró a Ken y entendió de lo que hablaba su amiga. No pudo evitar preguntare si esta sensación duraría por siempre. También se preguntó cuanto dulce se podría saborear la vida y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, por ahora, la vida sabía a maravillas...

Se inclinó hacia Ken y lo besó. Sí, a maravillas...

**** **FIN DE HECHICEROS Y DEMONIOS **

MILLONES DE PERDONESSSSSS! La verdad he tardado más de lo que esperaba, lo siento mucho, pero prometo no tardar más, nos veremos en los próximos fanfics, y realmente muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no se olviden de dejar sus e-mails asi puedo contestar sus lindos reviews que realmente tomo mucho en cuenta. Ojalá les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo de este fic, yo disfrute mucho de hacerlo. No se preocupen, que todavía no abandonare asi que me tendrán molestando aquí un tiempo más.

Los quiere y le manda todos sus besos y abrazos

Su amiga

Sumire-chan


End file.
